A Forbidden Love
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: Edward Cullen receives an email from his sister Alice telling him about something she found online about him. Student Bella Swan is harboring a crush for a certain professor. What happens when they meet up outside of school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Ch 1~

**EPOV**

I sit here on a lazy Sunday and open my email to find one from my sister, Alice. I click it open and begin to read.

_Edward,_

_I found this online earlier. I thought you might like to see it since it involves you. I think one of your students has a slight crush on you. He/she looks like they are enjoying their classes with you. Maybe a little too much, if you catch my drift. They obviously have a vivid imagination about the things they want to do to you. As your sister, all I can say is ew. Enjoy the read. I know I sure did, even if it was about my brother. ;)_

_Alice_

_ aforbiddenlove_

I click the link, and it opens a page of a story. _A Forbidden Love _by hot4cullen. _Hot for Cullen? Whoa!_ I think Alice may be onto something.

_I walk into my very first class, on my very first college day in Washington, to find a god behind the professor's desk. My panties are soaked as I look him up and down. How is he old enough to be a professor? He looks so young with his tousled sex hair and young face. What I wouldn't do to him._

_I sit in the back of the room so I can admire him from afar, hoping he doesn't see me and think I am some stalker watching his every move. I see all the beautiful girls go to the front of the room to get closer to the handsome professor. I guess, hoping to gain his attention. How could they not think the same thing as me? He is gorgeous after all. Who wouldn't want him?_

_Once he opens his mouth to speak, I know how he got to be where he is so quickly at what I guess is a very young age. He's absolutely brilliant. The things he talks about- the books we are going to cover- leads me to believe he loves literature as much as I do. I take notes and pay attention as he speaks. After he says we can go, all the girls flock to the front to try to get his attention while I pack up and head for the door, tripping as I hit the last step. I hear feet fly up the stairs, and a warm hand offer to help me up. My brown eyes meet his green, and I am lost in his eyes. I can only blush as he helps me up, and I go on out the door without a word said between us. But the memory of his kindness and the warmth of his touch stays with me._

_I later dream of his soft hands, his green eyes, and his passion for books. I wonder what it would be like to talk to him; to sit down and have a real conversation about literature. Does he know my passion for books matches his, and that I love books more than anything? I hope to find out the answers to that someday. Until then, I will use my imagination to talk to him. I'd never have the courage to do it in real life._

_Over the next three and a half years, I take every single one of his classes just to be near him. I want to absorb as much of his brilliance as I can. I want to write, and with everything I have learned from him, I think I can make a true go of it. I guess I am starting here, with this little story: My admission that I am totally in love with my professor. That all I dream about is his eyes, and his hands roaming all over my body. That I want him to take me on the desk I first saw him sitting at the first time I ever laid eyes on him. I don't even care if it's in front of the class. I just want him to take me and show me how a real man takes what he wants._

_But alas, he has no idea I even exist. That I want to talk to him, taste him, keep him for eternity. He has no idea who I am, or how I feel. I will only say this, if you ever see this, Dr. Cullen, know I am only waiting for you to say something to me. I am already yours, if you want me. I didn't want to say anything before now because this is a forbidden love since I am your student. But, it's not long until I graduate. If you can figure out who I am, come find me and make me yours!_

I close the story and think back a few years to see if I did help someone up when they tripped. I teach so many classes and students I can't remember. I try to think of all of the people who sit in the back and can't pinpoint who it might be. I have so many students that take all my classes. There is someone I _wish_ it was, but she would never write and claim this so publicly. I go on about my day and get ready for tomorrow. It's the last week of school before graduation, finals week. I can't wait for the school year to be over. I need some downtime to relax. I can't wait to go on vacation; no students, no papers, no stress.

The week flies by with finals in all my classes. Every night I grade papers then input the grades into the computer daily, so the office knows who passed and can graduate. By Wednesday, every single test is graded and put into the computer. On Thursday, I go out with my best friends to the local bar and have a drink. We shoot the shit for a couple of hours, and I head home to get some sleep. I need to post grades on the board in the morning. I know how anxious I was when I was a student here, so I want to get them up early.

I shower and throw on some ratty jeans, a tee, and my chucks and head out to my weekend car. I throw the top down and head for campus. I pull into the lot amid stares, directed either at me or my car. I put the top back up, grab my messenger bag, and head for my office.

"Damn, Dr. C, nice ride. How come I've never seen you in it?" some guy asks.

"I like to save the environment. So, I carpool with some of the other teachers."

"Nice," some girl coos. "Hot and cares about the planet. Can he be any better?"

"I'll see you later, guys. I have to go post grades." I turn and head for my office. I place my bag on the chair and grab out the grades. I head into the hall and post the grades on the board outside my door. I go back into my office to make sure everything's packed up for the summer. I hear voices outside my door and know that people are checking their grades.

"Hey, Bells! Wait up!" I scoot to the window and peek out the side of the blinds at the two girls on the other side.

"What's up, Ang?"

"Are you ready to graduate tomorrow and for our trip on Sunday?"

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to get out of here and to someplace warm."

"So, how did you do?"

"I got an A, shocking," she giggles.

"What, are you sleeping with him?" another girl walks up and sneers at her. I look over to see who said that. _Rose, I should have known. _I see that Tanya is with her. I don't know what she sees in her to be her friend.

"No, Rosalie. I'm not you, I don't have to sleep with anyone for grades. I just work my ass off," Bella says back to her. _Go Bella! _I think as I cheer my girl on. Or, my girl in my head, anyway.

"Ladies, back off of each other. I am friends with both of you, and you both are good people. You just need to realize it about the other," Tanya says to them. My girl looks over at her.

"Thanks for trying, Tan. I will see you tomorrow at graduation. Then we can party on Sunday when we leave. I have to go. I can't stand here and listen to her vitriol, even though you say she's a good person. I just can't see it. Sorry." Bella turns and leaves out the door with Angela in tow. I watch Rose turn and look at Tanya.

"I don't know why you are friends with her. She's a plain nothing, not even worth the space she takes up, or the air she breathes."

"You know nothing of her or her life. She's a very good person; sweet, kind and loving. She's just had a hard life and has come out the other side with a good outlook on life. Give her a break. You know I only hang out with good people."

I watch as Tanya goes back down the hall with Rose following her. _What has my beautiful girl gone through in her short life?_ I don't know, but I intend to find out soon.

I grab my stuff and head for my car. I want to grab some lunch and head home to relax. I still need to pack for my vacation, and make sure my suit is ready for tomorrow's ceremony. I grab some food and head home. I eat and watch a movie while I try to get my clothes together for my trip. Since it's summer, I am packing shorts and tees for the day and a few nice clothes for the evening, in case we decide to go anywhere nice.

Sleep doesn't come easy to me during the night. I am too excited to see Bella graduate. I eat breakfast, get dressed, and head to campus to get ready for the ceremony. As usual, the ceremony is long and boring. I clap and do all the things everyone else is doing in the audience. I cheer from the crowd for Bella as she walks across the stage to get her masters. _Masters?_ How did I not know she was getting her Masters? How did she accomplish that in four years? I will have to ask her one day. I watch as the ceremony ends; she walks over to her friends, standing in the back of the group, alone. _Didn't anyone come to watch her walk and get her degree?_ I watch her closely and her eyes look sad. She keeps looking down to the ground as her friends hang out with their families. I want to go up to her, keep her company, but I don't want her to be embarrassed that a teacher of hers is the only person she has to talk to. Even if I want to talk to her more than anything. I turn and head for my car in the lot, thinking about how I need to work on approaching her when I get home from my trip. Now that she's no longer my student, I want to see if we can have something special.

The next morning all the guys meet up at my house, and we head to the airport. The two and a half hour flight goes by quickly. We land in Las Vegas at McCarran Airport and head to the hotel. We check in and settle into our rooms, deciding to have dinner at the steakhouse and hit the club tonight.

We enter the club and head for the upstairs VIP area to relax. We all share a bottle of Scotch and listen to the music.

"Damn, look at those girls! They are all up on each other," Mike screams from the railing. We all get up and look onto the dance floor to see four girls dancing close together, rubbing up and down each other. It was so hot! There were three brunettes and one strawberry blonde. My world stops when I see one of the brunettes swirl her hips around, and I catch sight of her face. My angel is on the dance floor bumping and grinding her friends with a smile on her face. I am very jealous of Angela, who is dancing next to Bella and looks like she is enjoying herself.

"Fuck me! I know those girls," I tell them.

"Who are they?" Ben asks.

"My students. They must have come to celebrate graduating yesterday."

"Those are your students?!" Garrett shrieks.

"Yeah, well, ex-students. I've known them for four years."

"I call the one in purple," Mike claims.

"I want the one in red," Garrett says.

"I like the one in glasses," Ben tells everyone.

"Good, because the one in blue is mine," I growl out. "That's Bella."

"That's Bella?!" Ben yells.

"Yep. Time to see if she likes me back." We all head for the stairs and the dance floor, going behind the girls we all chose. I place my hands on Bella's hips and start to sway with her body. Her eyes are closed as she sways.

"Unless you are Dr. Edward Cullen, I am taken," she says without opening her eyes to see who she's dancing with. I lean down next to her ear.

"What if I am Dr. Edward Cullen? Then what?" I whisper. Her eyes fly open and widen as she takes me in then promptly faints into my arms with a squeak.

**A/N: So there was chapter one. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Ch 2~

**EPOV**

I scoop her up and head back to the VIP table, waving off everyone else who wanted to follow. "I've got her. Stay and dance." I take her up the stairs and lay her down on the sofa as I kneel by her side. The waitress comes over and checks on us. I ask for some water and a cloth to wipe Bella's neck and face down to wake her up. I take the cloth and wet it then gently wipe her cheeks and down her neck.

"Mmmmm, feels good," she moans out. _Good God._ The girl is going to be the death of me.

"Are you ok, Bella?" I ask. Her eyes fly open and she looks at me in shock.

"You... you're... actually here," she squeaks.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"No...no reason."

"So, did you mean what you said when we were dancing?"

"What did I say?"

"Unless I am Dr. Edward Cullen... you are taken. Does that mean you are single for me?"

"Yes, but there's no way you're interested in me. You are so handsome and brilliant. I, on the other hand, am not." She looks down as she says this. I place my fingers under her chin and raise it so she can look me in the eyes.

"And what would you say if I said I was interested?"

"I'd take you back to my room and have my wicked way with you." She giggles as she watches my eyes practically pop out of my head.

"How about we dance with our friends first. Then we can get to know one another. Although, I am not opposed to your idea. How about we see how the next few hours go."

"That's more logical," she states as she blushes. "How about we go join our friends?"

"We will, after you drink some water." I hand her the glass and watch as she drinks it all. "I don't want you to overheat and faint on me again. It was luck I caught you the first time."

"You caught me?"

"Yep, I did." I get up and hold out my hand to help her up. "Come on, angel, let's go shake what our mommas gave us." I see her smile falter as I mention the word mom. I wonder if she is as alone as I am. Well, as alone as I can be with an annoying little sister. "What did I say wrong, angel?"

"I don't have a mom, or a dad for that matter," she whispers out.

"Is that why you were alone at graduation?"

She looks up at me surprised.

"How did you know I was there alone?"

"I was there. I saw you on the outside of the group. I wanted to come to talk to you, but didn't think you'd want to be seen talking to a teacher. So, I left."

"You should have come talked to me. I would have loved to talk to you. I've wanted to talk to you for years."

"Me too, but I didn't think you would want to. Just so you know, I don't have parents either, just an annoying little sister."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen."

I pull her up into my arms and whisper into her ear.

"It's Edward now, Bella."

She drags her finger down my chest and smiles wickedly.

"Well, Edward, let's go dance and have some fun. I've been working my ass off for far too long on school. I need to let go and have some reckless fun."

"One last question for now; how did you graduate with your masters in four years?"

"I took classes while I was still in high school in Arizona. I had my AA before I graduated high school. Then I did my BA and Masters in four years. Since I answered yours, it's my turn. How old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to see how you have your PHD at your age."

"Touche. I became the youngest professor at UW in the history of the school at the age of 21. I am now twenty-five, twenty-six in a few weeks. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one. Twenty-two in September."

"Let's go dance, angel. I wanna have some, as you put it, reckless fun."

She takes my hand and I pour another Scotch and down it before we go back to join our friends on the dance floor. We dance and take turns all going upstairs to drink then coming back down and dancing some more.

Her body against mine just feels right. She fits against me like a puzzle piece. She turns in my arms, wraps her arms around my neck and I lean down and kiss her. I get into the kiss and seem to get lost in the feel of her against me. She makes me feel whole with her in my arms. She pulls away from the kiss and beams at me.

"That was the best first kiss, ever."

I can only look at her in shock.

"First kiss?" I squeak out.

"I was always doing school work in my teen years, then I met you. I wanted to save myself for you in case you did want me."

"Wait, you mean?"

She can only smile and nod, not commenting on the words I was thinking.

"Only for you, Edward."

I hold her close and lean into her ear.

"Marry me?"

**A/N: So he found out she's been saving herself for him and has liked him for the last almost four years. What will her answer be? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

"Marry me?"

**This chapter is for SarahCullenxxx. Her last review had me almost crying. This one's for you babe.**

~Ch 3~

**BPOV**

"Are you drunk?" I ask in shock. He did not just ask me that.

"I'm dead serious, Bella."

"This is nuts, but yes."

He grins his crooked grin at me and pulls me into his arms, and spinning us around in circles on the dance floor.

"She said yes!" he shouts.

"What did she say yes to, Edward?" the guy dancing with Ang says.

"Bella just agreed to marry me, Ben."

"Did you tell him about the little story you wrote about him?" Jess asks. I can only look on in horror as Edward turns to look at me curiously.

"Would my future wife happen to be hot4cullen?" he asks. I look at him in surprise.

"What? How? Huh?" I ask him, shocked.

"Remember me telling you about an annoying little sister?" She nods at me. "Well, she sent me the link a few weeks ago."

I cover my face in embarrassment and groan that he knows about it. And so does his sister.

"Please say that that didn't just happen?" I beg.

"Sorry, angel. It did, but you know what? I don't care. I read it and was racking my brain to figure out who it was all this time. Now, I have my answer. Now, let's go find us a chapel and get married."

"You still want to marry me even though you found out I wrote a story about me liking you online?"

"Now you can add a chapter about how you married him." He winks at me and smiles. He turns to the rest of the group. "Let's pay and head out. I want to go marry my girl."

We all go upstairs, and Edward hands the waitress a black credit card. Her eyes widen as she sees it then heads to the bar to cash us out.

"Why did her eyes just bug out, Edward?" I ask.

"She probably doesn't see a black card very often, angel."

"Do I even wanna ask how you get one?"

"Nope, don't worry about it." He leans over and kisses me softly. He signs the slip, puts his card away and we head out of Pure. We exit Caesars Palace and head for the valet.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asks Edward.

"We need to rent a limo to take us to the courthouse then to find a chapel."

"Are you staying here?"

"Yes, penthouse level."

"Then you don't need to rent one. I will get one of the hotel's limos to take you." He waves toward a line of them and one drives up to us. The driver gets out and looks at us. "Dave, take them wherever they want."

"You got it, Steve." He turns to us. "Where to?"

"The courthouse, then a chapel to marry us," Edward answers.

"Any chapel in particular?"

"Nope, a nice one is good with me. I don't think we need Elvis or anything." He looks at me and I shake my head no.

"I know just the place. I will call and reserve a time while you get the license. Do you need to stop for clothes or anything?"

"All I need is rings," Edward replies. He turns to me. "Do you want to change or get a dress somewhere?" I look down and check what I'm wearing.

"Nope, I'm good."

"I still want you to do the something old, new, borrowed, and blue, Bells," Tan says to me.

"Well, my dress is blue, and my ring will be new, so all I need is something borrowed and old."

"You can borrow my grandmothers bracelet," Jess says as she takes it off and clips it to my wrist.

"Thank you, Jess." I turn to the group. "I guess we can go; we are covered."

"You're sure about this, Bella?" Ang asks.

"Yep, now let's go get me married."

Dave opens the door and we all pile in. We head up the strip and into downtown to the courthouse. Sixty dollars and thirty minutes later, we are able to get married. We head in the limo down the strip and soon pull into The Little White Chapel by the Welcome to Las Vegas sign. We enter and pick out plain platinum wedding rings and sign paperwork. Edward hands over his credit card again to pay for everything then Edward turns to me and grins.

"I can't wait until tomorrow when the jewelry stores open so I can get you a proper diamond ring."

"Sorry, honey, but I don't want one. The wedding band will be fine. I don't need you to waste your money on a ring."

"You don't want an engagement ring?" Ben asks.

"Nah. I'm a simple girl. I don't need him wasting his hard earned money on a ring."

"Do you not know how much money he has?" Mike inquires.

"No, I don't care. I'm looking for a job. I can make my own money. I don't need his."

"So, she doesn't know you have more money than God?" Ben asks Edward.

"Nope, and apparently, she doesn't care." Edward shrugs as he answers and looks at me.

"Is it so much that I need to ask to wait and find a lawyer for a prenup?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I know you don't want me for my money. So, no prenup needed. Let's do this. We will discuss the engagement ring later."

"I will agree to no prenup if you give up on the ring," I negotiate.

"Damn, she's good." Garrett slaps Edward on the back

"I think I am going to be in trouble down the road with her," Edward says back to him.

"I think she will do you some good. We all know you have liked her for the last almost four years. Now, let's go into the chapel and get you two married."

I turn to him and smile.

"I like the way you think, Ben," I say to him as we walk to the back of the chapel. The photographer comes up and starts to take pictures of all of us as they set up for the ceremony. Edward gives me a kiss and takes his friends to the front of the chapel as the girls and I are all handed bouquets of flowers as the music starts. All us girls take turns walking down the short aisle to the front. As the music ends, Edward takes my hands and smiles at me. We turn to the minister as he starts to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate love. Edward repeat after me...I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, choose you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife; to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

Edward turns to face me.

"_I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, choose you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife; to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."_

He turns to me and smiles. "Repeat after me, Bella...I, Isabella Marie Swan, choose you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband; to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

I look at Edward.

"_I, Isabella Marie Swan, choose you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."_

"May I have the rings?" the minister asks and Garrett hands them to him. "Rings are a circle. They have no beginning and no end. Love is the same. It is eternal, just like a circle." He turns to Edward. "Edward take the ring for Bella and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he says as he slides it onto my finger.

"Bella, take the ring for Edward and repeat after me." I grab the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I say as I slide on his ring. We both have tears running down our faces.

"With the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he says as Edward pulls me in for a passionate kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," he says to applause, hooting and hollering. Everyone grabs us both and gives us giant hugs and kisses. The photographer comes over to us.

"Can I take some more pictures of the two of you?" she asks.

"Yes please," I answer. We take every combination possible. We end with Edward dipping me in a deep kiss.

"Can we go get some by the sign please?" I ask her.

"Sure, let's get everyone outside."

We all follow her to the island holding the sign and take a few pictures as a group then a few with just us. We all go back to the chapel, and the photographer downloads the pictures then makes us a DVD of them. Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Are you happy?"

"I am, Mr. Cullen. Now, what shall we do?"

"Where are you girls staying?"

"Caesars, same as you. Why?"

"For how long?"

"We are supposed to leave Wednesday. Why?"

"The guys and I are booked through next Sunday. I want you to stay with me. Can we go get your stuff and move you into our room?"

"Our room?" I tease.

"You are my wife, after all. What's mine is yours now."

"Hmmmm, and that means what exactly?" I ask as we all pile back into the limo and head back to the hotel.

"That we will never be separated from each other again. You are mine forever."

"I kind of like that idea," I say as we pull into the valet and all climb out. We all take the elevator to our floor and head to our room. I'm not sure how everyone is going to fit into our tiny room, but we don't care. We all file in as I make a break for my luggage to pack my stuff back up. I turn to the girls when I am done. "I'm still paying my part. You girls are my best friends, and I don't want you to have to pay the difference."

"Go have a nice wedding night. We can talk about money later, Bells," Tanya tells me.

"Breakfast in the morning, ladies?" Edward asks.

"You've got it, Edward," they chime as we head for the door.

We ride the elevator to the 32nd floor and all get off. Edward takes my suitcase in one hand and my hand in the other and leads me down the hall to a door at the end. He opens the door and leads me in. My eyes widen as I take in the spacious living room. He drops my suitcase and pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

"Are you sure about being here with me?"

"I am. I want this with you and only you."

"I want to make love to you."

"Make love to me, Edward."

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," he says, kissing my neck as he leads me into the bedroom.

"I'm sure you will try not to. But it's my first time; I expect it."

"I plan on making you feel good first." He peels off the top half of my dress as he places open mouth kisses up and down my neck and newly exposed shoulders. I can only moan in response. It feels so good.

"Oh God, Edward, I need more," I whisper as his hot breath reaches my lace covered nipples.

"What kind of more, my Bella? Do you mean this," he says, as he pulls a nipple into his mouth through the lace, "or this?" He rolls the other in between his fingers and massages it, sending jolts of electricity through my body straight to where I need it the most.

"Ungh, just more. Please?" I beg. "Take it all off. I want to feel your body against mine." I look him up and down as he reaches for his clothes.

"Like what you see?" he asks as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Yes, now more please!" My eyes roam his hard form as he unbuttons his shirt, button by button. "Stop teasing me. I wanna see what's mine."

His eyes darken at the word _mine_. I think he might like me being possessive of him.

"Damn straight I'm yours, as you are mine, all mine." He growls as he rips the rest of the buttons off.

"Impatient much?" I ask as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his long, lean legs leaving him in only his boxer briefs. My eyes bug out of my head as I see the size of the tent he's sporting in his boxers.

"See something you like?"

"You're huge," I say as he pushes me back on the bed.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, baby."

I lift my middle so he can pull off the rest of my dress. He pulls it down gently, skimming his fingers down my body. The feeling giving me goosebumps. He takes advantage of my position and unclasps my bra, leaving me only in my barely there panties and my fuck me heels.

He picks up my right foot and pulls off my heel as he lays soft, sensual kisses up and down my newly exposed foot, to my ankle. He continues his path all the way to my thigh, then takes the other foot and does the same thing. By now, my panties are ruined. I'm sure from his angle, he can see that they are soaked clear through. At this rate, I will need at least ten pairs a day if he stays around me.

"Oh God," I moan and lean into his lips.

"The name's Edward, but you can call me God if you want." He chuckles, then goes back to the task at hand. I mean task at mouth. He widens my legs as he lies down between them; he reaches up, grabs hold of the sides of my panties and rips them right off. There is nothing hotter than a man ripping your underwear off just to get you naked and all to himself. Just saying.

"So fucking hot," I mumble.

"What was that, baby?" he asks with a smug smile.

"Ripping off clothing is one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

"Well seeing you here naked, on display all for me, is one of the hottest things I have ever seen. Fuck, I just wanna eat you alive." He licks his lips. "On second thought, I think I will dive in." He smirks as he leans over and takes his first lick. I am absolutely dripping for him.

"Oh God, Edward. Feels so good," I say as he reaches the place I need him most.

"So wet for me, baby." He licks slowly up and down then makes me jump in surprise as he sucks my clit into his mouth and nibbles on it. I can only whimper at this point, I am so far gone. He keeps making the circle, lick up and down, then suck. Up, down, suck. I am so lost in the moment I can't hold still. Luckily, he is using his very large hands to hold me down to the bed, or I would have flown off by now. Even though the bed is huge, I am thrashing around so much that we are slowly scooting towards the edge.

By the time I am sideways and hanging half off the bed, he throws my legs over his shoulders and holds me close to his face. I don't even notice when he slips a finger into me. The only thing I can do is squeak as he rubs the inside of my walls. He seems to have found what he's looking for when he slides in a second and goes to town on the spot, sending me into oblivion. My mouth opens, but no sound escapes.

"So wet, so hot, so tight," he says, sliding his fingers in and out, prolonging my orgasm. I literally see stars, and then nothing. I feel my body moving, but can't see anything. I feel myself shaking but can't see or hear anything.

"Such a good dream," I mumble, trying to open my eyes. "My Edward." I feel something moving next to me, like someone is laughing. I peek through slits in my eyes to see that was so not a dream; Edward is really here.

"You OK, baby?" he asks.

"I thought I was dreaming."

"No, baby, you weren't. But you did orgasm so hard you blacked out. I think it was because your head was off the bed."

I bury my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment.

"I didn't."

"Oh, you so did. You OK?" He chuckles.

"Better than OK. I feel great."

"Shall we continue. I was just about to get to the good stuff?"

I lean over and kiss him. I don't care that he tastes like me; it's sort of a turn on that he wanted to make me feel good. He slides into the middle of the bed, with my lips still attached to his. His whole hard body is against every inch of mine. I slowly get up his lips to trail kisses down his cheek to his fuckhot jaw. I leave open mouth kisses down the side of his jaw to his neck then down all the way to his solid hard abs. I trail light kisses back up his chest to where his heart lies. "Mine," I breathe as I kiss his chest.

"All yours, my love. Just yours."

I pick up his hand and place it over my heart.

"Yours, all yours." I take his hand and trail it down my body to my still dripping wet pussy. "Only yours."

"Damn straight," he mutters as he flips me onto my back and claws at his boxers pulling them off. I put my hand over his on the waistband. "Calm down, baby. We have all night." He huffs out a large breath.

"It's been so long and I just wanna take my time."

"Then take your time," I say, leaning down and helping him take off the offending clothing. I take a good look at _it _when it is free, and I must say, it's damn impressive. "That is so not going to fit."

"It will; we just have to take it slow for the first few times till you get used to me."

I look at him in exasperation.

"I never expected you to be hiding all that under your dress clothes," I tease as he blushes.

"Oh yeah, I'm all man under my professor wear!" he brags, playfully.

I giggle. "You don't need me to stroke your ego do you?"

"Maybe you should be stroking something else instead of my ego," he says, blushing harder. He takes my hand and wraps it around his length then starts to move it up and down. I'm glad his hand is over mine, since mine won't wrap all the way around him.

"So big," I whisper.

He slowly, as not to startle me, takes my legs and puts them over his shoulders and whispers, "I want to make love to you, baby. I will go slow, I promise. I just want to make you feel good. Oh so good." He moans the last line as I twist my hand right over his head, spreading the precum around.

"I need more, Edward." He takes my hand off of his huge cock and puts it at my entrance. "Do it. I'm clean and on the pill. I know it's gonna hurt, so just get it over with."

"I'm clean too. I will go slow," he breathes as he slides just inside my entrance. Little by little, he inches his way in and then stops.

"It's OK." He takes a deep breath and slides the rest of the way in. I feel so full. He stays still till I adjust to his massive size.

"You OK, baby?" he asks, wiping away a lone tear that escaped. I take a deep breath and try to relax.

"Just gimme a second, and I think I will be fine."

"Take all the time you need, you were a virgin and it has been a long time for me."

"Then we will just have to work up to the hours long sessions together." I wink at him to show him I would be OK.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen."

"And I you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He leans over and kisses me.

"Right now I want to enjoy being this close to you. Are you OK for me to move yet?" The burning has subsided, so instead of telling him, I wiggle my hips so he slides out a little. He just groans in response to my movement.

He slides all the way out, then back in slowly again. "Good Lord, you feel good wrapped around my hard, thick cock."

I moan in response.

"Ohhhh, doctor make me feel good, you make me feel so good." I moan again as he takes a nipple in his mouth and starts sliding just a little bit harder, and faster. The friction is starting to feel good.

"Baby, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. It's just been too long," he groans out, and then starts rubbing my extremely sensitive clit.

"Oh God, I thought virgins don't normally orgasm their first time?" I grind out as he speeds up his thrusting and finger simultaneously. He just gives me a smug smile and replies.

"They usually don't," he says as he pinches my clit, sending me flying once again.

"Unless they have a man who knows what they're doing," he smugly adds as he thrusts one more time before stilling and practically roaring as he comes. His upper body can't support him so he almost collapses onto me. When our breathing goes back to normal, he looks at me and smiles. "Would you like to go soak in the Jacuzzi tub or go to sleep?"

"Now how about we go break in the tub?" I look at him with a smile. "Thank you, baby, for making this special for me."

"Let's. I wanna take advantage while I have access to it. You're welcome for the special; thank you for marrying me. "

"OK. Let's go," I say, getting up and running to the bathroom naked, giving a little extra shimmy for Edward to ogle. He just laughs at my antics and follows closely. I fill the tub and we soak for a while.

"How you feeling, baby?"

"Better. Now, can we sleep?" I ask yawning.

"Yes, let's go." He pulls the plug, and we dry each other off. "We will talk in the morning."

I lean over and kiss him. "Thanks, I love you, goodnight." I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you too, my love. See you in the morning." I hear as I fall asleep.

**A/N: So there you have it. They got married! Who knew that they liked each other the whole time? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

I lean over and kiss him. "Thanks, I love you, goodnight." I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you too, my love. See you in the morning." I hear as I fall asleep.

~Ch 3~

**BPOV**

I wake up to an empty bed and my husband's voice talking in the living room. He must be on speaker phone since I can hear them both. _Husband? _I never in a million years thought I would ever call him that. I grab the hotel robe after I take care of bathroom things and head for the door.

"Mr. Johnson, this is Edward Cullen in Penthouse 1. I need you to add my wife's name to the room."

"Her name please?"

"Isabella Swan is on her license, but it's now Cullen."

"Would you like for me to add her name to the credit of two hundred fifty thousand in the casino we issued you upon check in?" _Two hundred and fifty grand? Holy fuck!_

"Yes, please. I want her to be able to gamble if she wishes. I also would like you to refund room 1324 to the credit card on file and add mine to the account to be charged. The girls' stay is on me as a graduation present. Also, I will find out if they wish to stay till Sunday."

"Just call me back and I will extend it if they want to stay. You are a premium customer, I will make sure you get what you want."

"Does that mean I can use the limo again today?"

"Sure, where do you wish to go?"

"Is it too much to ask to be taken to Hoover Dam? I want to see the sights."

"I will contact your driver from yesterday, Dave. I will tell him to take you anywhere you wish."

"Thank you."

"What time shall he be ready?"

"Two hours, I need to wake up the missus and the rest of the group. Then we need to eat some breakfast."

"How many for will there be for breakfast, sir?"

"Eight."

"I have credited you with eight breakfast buffets for this morning on your player's card, go to the VIP line for the buffet. Enjoy."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Please let me know if you need anything else. I can get you whatever you need."

"I will talk to my wife and ask her what she would like to do. This is her graduation trip, and as such, she will get whatever she wants."

"I'm only a phone call away, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. I will call you back when a decision has been made."

"Talk to you then. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye." I walk into the living room and curl up next to him on the couch.

"Good morning, wife. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. What was that phone call about?" I ask.

"I called the Concierge to take care of some stuff for me."

"Do I even want to ask about the casino money or the girls' room that you took care of?"

"The money is a line of credit to play in the casino if we want. I'm pre-approved for that amount to spend. As far as the girls' room, I want to make that a graduation present for all of them. I know how hard you all worked, and I wanted to show them that they are cared about by us. They are, after all, your three best friends."

I lean over and kiss him.

"Thank you, Edward. That's very nice of you, but you don't have to do that. It's a lot of money. I don't want you to waste it."

"Oh please, baby. We have plenty. We don't have to work if we don't want to, our kids and grandkids too. Trust me, this is nothing."

"Kids?" I squeak out.

"Sure. Don't you want them?"

"I do, just not yet. I want to get to know you better."

"Then ask away. I want to have kids with you. I have watched you from afar for the better part of the last four years. Everything I have seen has made me fall in love with you. I am so glad we ran into each other here in Vegas, and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now with you here in my arms, loving me back."

I straddle his lap and capture his lips with mine in a searing kiss.

"Could I be any luckier than I am right now?" I whisper.

"You can if you want to go take a joint shower right now..." he teases as he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I can only sit there and giggle and blush. "Oh how I love your blush, my wife. But you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I love you and want to experience anything and everything with you."

"Let's call our friends and tell them to meet us for breakfast, and then let's go take that shower." He places me on the couch next to him as he dials their rooms. He asks them to meet us down at the buffet in an hour. When he's done, he takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom, where we have some shower fun up against the tile, and then wash each other while giggling and splashing around under the water. We both dress in shorts and tees, with Chucks, and head for the buffet. Everyone smiles as we walk up holding hands and grinning like the fools we are.

"Nice to see you both out of bed. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Garrett teases.

"Well, I am having brunch with my wife, then heading to Hoover Dam. Do you guys wanna join us? We have the use of the limo for the day to sightsee."

"I'm in. Now, let's get some food and talk in there," Ben suggests.

We walk into the VIP line, and Edward hands over his player's card; she swipes it and hands him a paper to sign. He signs it and is led with the rest of us to a large table. We order drinks and go through the line to grab some food. We all sit and dig in. It's quiet around the table except for moans and groans of approval of the food. I feel the person next to me lean towards me and whisper in my direction.

"You OK, Bells?" Tanya asks.

"I'm fine, Tan. Why?"

"How was last night?"

"Amazing."

"Did you, ya know?"

"Yep."

"And? Don't keep me hanging here," she begs.

"It hurt."

"It always does the first time. Did he make you feel good at all?"

"Twice last night, once this morning."

"Damn, go Dr. C." She giggles.

"Yeah, he knows what he's doing. Trust me."

"Do you ladies want to share with the class?" Edward asks in his teacher voice from next to me.

"Girl talk, Dr. C.," Tanya answers.

"You aren't my student anymore, Tanya. It's Edward now."

"Edward it is."

"Oh, girls, I want you to know I removed your credit card from your room, this trip is on me and Bella for your graduation present. Also, you can stay till Sunday if you want. Mr. Johnson said to just let him know and he will extend your room."

"I have to go back; I have work," Angela says.

"Me too," Jess replies.

"Me three," Tanya adds.

Edward turns to me. "What about you, baby?" he asks.

"I'm still looking for a job. I'm good to stay."

"Good. I want you with me forever."

I lean over and kiss his lips.

"Me too, now what's the plan for today?"

"We are going to sightsee today. The others can come if they want. We have the limo," Edward answers then turns to the others. "Who wants to come with us?"

"Us girls do," Tanya answers for them as they nod their heads yes.

"The guys too. Let's all go," Garrett says.

We all leave the buffet and head for valet where Dave is waiting for us. We load up and head for the dam.

We climb out of the limo once Dave has parked and go do the dam tour, where we see the turbines and how the dam works. There's a museum to look around and a gift shop where we get tee shirts as souvenirs. We all take turns taking pictures of us straddling the Nevada/Arizona border in the middle of the dam. We head back to Vegas where we eat at the Paris and ride to the top of the Eiffel Tower, go on a gondola ride at the Venetian, see the pirate show at Treasure Island, and then head back down the strip to the Bellagio for dinner and the fountain show. I must admit, so far this trip won't be able to be beat. We head back to Caesars and separate to sleep late into the night.

I wake up to find my fuckhot husband doing something I didn't expect. He is licking me like I am dripping liquid from the fountain of youth and he wanted badly to live forever. He then starts to kiss up my leg, starting at my ankle. I am writhing by the time he gets to my thighs. He then picks up my other leg and repeats his actions. I am ready to explode by the time he gets to my other thigh from the anticipation alone. He is a very talented man, by far. How is he still single again? Oh who cares? He's mine now! By now I am dripping down my thighs as he takes a long lick.

"Oh God, baby, you taste like honey. I need more." He proceeds to lick both thighs while sliding a finger up and down my slick folds. He slowly inserts one finger. "So wet. So tight. I need more." He then inserts a second finger and slowly starts sliding them in and out. He adds his thumb to my clit and starts rubbing circles as he slides his fingers. He switches out his thumb for his tongue. _Holy Shit! _That man has one magical tongue. Between licking and sucking on my clit, I just about lose it.

"Oh God, Edward. I'm about to come." He then shocks me by biting it, and that's when I explode. "Edwarddddd." I have never had an orgasm that hard before. I see stars. He licks up every last drop while still sliding those fingers in and out of me to draw out my orgasm. I look down at him in awe. "Holy shit, baby. That was amazing!"

He laughs at my words.

"Well, thank you, angel. What would you like next?" He wiggles his eyebrow at me as he asks his question.

"Just you," I breathe as he slides up my body and places himself over me. He plunges straight into me. I scream out in pleasure at the feel of him.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I scream out as he hits that spot deep inside that makes me lose all control.

"Oh I plan on it, angel," he says, pounding into me like never before. He leans down and starts to lick and suck my neck. He pulls my legs over his shoulders to get even deeper into me. At this rate I'm not going to last. He notices and pinches my clit sending me into oblivion screaming out his name.

"Edwarrrrrrrrrd." While I am coming down from my high, he is still pounding into me, making me build right back up so fast I see stars.

"Oh God, angel. Feels so good, baby. So tight. So wet. So hot," he breathes. I am back at the edge. From the sounds he's making, he's right there with me. I bring my hand down and tug on his balls as he growls out his release sending me with him for a third time. He slows his movements down a little, allowing us to ride out the blissful feelings a little longer. By the time we are done shaking, we both have smiles a mile wide on our faces. He slips out of me slowly, both of us groan at the loss of contact. He pulls me tight to his side while we fully recover.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, angel." We both jump up when we hear pounding on the door. Edward throws on some basketball shorts and runs for the door. "Coming!" he yells out as I hop up and grab a robe off of a chair and follow behind to the living room. I see him fling the door open and see the girls on the other side all standing there in shock.

"Holy fuck! Bella's a lucky bitch. Who knew all this was under Dr. Cullen's horrid clothes?" Tanya asks a she waves her hands in front of her to the shape of Edward's body.

"Horrid?" he inquires.

"Do you not know you dressed like a sixty or seventy year old man at school? I mean the tweed is for old fogies, and you are by no means an old fogie. If my eyes aren't decieving me, you are one fuckhot man. We seriously need to update your wardrobe, Dr. C."

"I think I told you yesterday, Tanya, it's Edward. Now how do we fix it?"

"Ever hear of an outlet mall?"

"Yes, but never been to one."

"You can go to designer stores, and get cheap prices."

"But I never worry about prices," he protests.

"Well, get over that. You married Bella. She will whip your ass into shape about your spending."

"Then I need to teach her she can be more reckless. We have more money than we, our kids, their kids, and so on wouldn't have to work. I told her this yesterday. Now how about we do some shopping then? I have nothing planned for today, unless my wife has anything she wants to do?" He turns and looks over at me. The girls' eyes follow his to find me with my hair all messed up and a robe barely covering me.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jess asks.

I can only blush at her question.

"Not anymore," I hear Edward grumble.

"Good Lord, Edward. Behave. How about we all go hit the outlet mall? I have some clothes suggestions for you to wear for school. I agree that I always hated you in the khakis and button ups. Well, not so much the button ups if you would roll up the sleeves and such. We need to get you some jeans and polos. Maybe a few blazers instead of the tweed. And no more shiny shoes unless we are going somewhere nice, and you are wearing a suit," I demand.

"Damn," Edward mumbles. "Married two days and she's already bossing me around."

All the girls start laughing at him.

"Come in, girls, order room service for all of us while Edward and I go shower, then we can see about heading to the outlet mall."

"Shall we invite the guys, baby?" Edward asks.

"Whatever you want. All I know is I am hungry and want to get out of here for a while."

"One day before we leave we will be staying in here all day, wife."

"Is that a threat or a promise, husband?" I play.

"Both. Now shall I call and see if we can have the limo again?"

"Sure." I grab the room service menu and hand it to Tanya. "Order me some bacon and eggs please."

"What about you, Edward?" she asks him.

"What Bella's having is fine. Thanks." He calls down to the concierge and asks for the limo again, to which we are told no problem, and then he calls the guys to see if they wanna come. They all say yes and tell us they will be right over, but they are hungry.

"Just order everyone some bacon and eggs, Tan. It would be easiest," I tell her as Edward drags me to the bedroom.

"Have fun, Bells!" Ang yells at us as the door closes.

"Oh, I plan on having more fun with my wife in the shower," Edward whispers as he drags me into the bathroom. He turns on the water and undresses me and then himself. He takes my hands and leads me into the shower, putting us both under the shower heads, soaking us both.

He sits down on the seat. We take turns spraying each other down with the shower head, laughing as we soak the other person. Soon our laughs turn into moans, and we start kissing, licking, nibbling and caressing each others bodies. I get smart and straddle him. As I slide onto his lap, I slide him down a little and give him access to my waiting pussy who was all too eager to be home again. When I am with this man, I truly feel at home. I slide down his shaft and give him the most delicious moan I can muster.

"I'm gonna ride you into next week." I moan out.

"Yes, please," he groans.

"Oh God, yes, yes, yesssssssss. Oh right there!" I am riding him like there is no tomorrow. He feels amazing at this angle. He had my perfect handful of breasts bouncing right in his face, so he gladly takes advantage of that fact. He starts licking and kissing each and every inch of them. I scream in ecstasy as he nibbles on my nipples. At this rate, I wasn't going to last that long. He feels so damn good under me. I grab his face and start kissing his lips. I lick the bottom one, asking for permission and was granted it easily. Our tongues caress each other in soft, slow motions. We slow down to draw out our pleasure. I hold his face in one hand, and kiss every inch of it.

"Do." Kiss. "You." Kiss "Know." Kiss "How." Kiss "Much." Kiss "I." Kiss "Care." Kiss "About." Kiss "You?" Kiss. I get to his neck and start kissing and licking it. I get so lost that once I start sucking it, I just give in and decide to show him just who he belongs to.

"Oh God, Bella. What you do to me," he moans out.

"You do it to me too, baby."

"We need to finish, baby. We have a living room full of people."

"Fuck, I want you all to myself."

"Thursday, baby. We can leave them to their own devices."

"Deal, now it's time for me to make you come."

I get so into it I start to bounce up and down on him at a furious pace. "Oh yeah. So close." I cry.

"Me too, Sweetheart. Oh yeah. Feels so good," he breathes. He sticks his hand down and starts rubbing my clit. All that comes out of my mouth by this point is incoherent words, I am so far gone. My pussy clamps down on him and that is all she wrote. As my orgasm starts, I bite down on his neck causing his orgasm to start. We ride out wave after wave of pleasure till we are gasping for breath. "Holy shit, baby, that was intense."

"Oh, my, God. No kidding," I breathe out. "Now let's wash each other and go back to our friends."

"OK, baby. Let's." He helps me up and we each take our time washing each other. We dry off and go get dressed in our room. We both enter the living room to find everyone there and a ton of food. I blush as I watch all eyes on us as the door opens. I see smirks on the guys' faces, and grins on the girls'.

"Have a nice shower, Bells?" Jess asks.

"Yep, nice and clean," I answer best I can.

"The right question, Jess, is did they get dirtier first, then clean?" Tanya plays as my blush deepens, and Edward starts to laugh at the look on my face.

"I guess that answers that," Ang says to everyone. They all start to laugh, knowing that my husband and I can't keep our hands off of each other.

"So...where's my food?"

"Over here, Bells." Jess opens a lid and hands me the plate.

"Thanks, babe. What about the husband?" She reaches for another plate as I hand Edward mine. He leans over and kisses me.

"Thanks, baby."

"Welcome."

We all spread out around the living room and eat our food. Everyone finishes and we leave a pile of dishes in the hall on our way out. We head to the valet and to Dave, who is waiting for us again. He smiles at us as he lets us into the limo.

"Where to?" he asks.

"The outlet mall near the airport," I reply.

"You've got it, Mrs. Cullen."

_Mrs. Cullen? Woah. It's so weird to hear that now._

"Thank you, Dave."

He closes the door and we hit the road.

**A/N: So there you have some shower fun. HEHE Bella liked hearing her new name, me thinks. The girls all tease her for losing her V card. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Check out In Living Color! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

"You've got it, Mrs. Cullen."

_Mrs. Cullen? Woah. It's so weird to hear that now._

"Thank you, Dave."

He closes the door and we hit the road.

~Ch 5~

**EPOV**

Dave drops us off at Las Vegas Premium Outlets South and goes to hang out in the parking lot as we shop. Bella takes my hand and leads us into the mall. She makes a beeline for True Religion Jeans, where we proceed to buy me some jeans that she says makes my ass look amazing. I convince her to try some on and immediately go back for more when I see her in them. Fuckawesome doesn't even cover it.

"Wow, I married one hot piece of ass," I tease.

"I just married one hot ass," she sasses back as she pinches said ass.

"Vixen," I playfully say to her. I grab a variety of colored polos and head for the register. I don't even pay attention to the salesgirl as she gives me the total; I just hold out my black card and sign. We take the bags and head for the next store. I don't know why I had never heard of it before, but with the name of Hot Topic, you'd have thought I would. I find a ton of tees that make me smile and laugh. I grab a 'Life Is Short Go All Night Baby', The Beatles, Sublime, A Zombie Evolution tee, a few Star Wars tees, a Big Bang Theory tee with 'Bazinga!' on it. I laugh and grab a Harry Potter Gryffindor Quidditch tee. I can't help but laugh so hard I can't breathe as I take an Anchorman tee that made me laugh off of the shelf; it has two thumbs and says 'I'm kind of a big deal', and last but not least, a tee that says 'I went to middle earth and all I got was this shirt' with a picture of the ring from Lord of the Rings.

I see Bella walk up to me at the register and place a few tees on my pile. The top one makes me laugh because it is so Bella. 'You're Too Mainstream For My World', which if you knew my wife, you would know it is so true.

"Oh, wife of mine, that is so true." I point to the shirt as I laugh.

"I thought so too; that's why I want it."

"Are you getting used to being able to come here and buy what you wish?" I tease.

"Nope, but I am trying. I actually kinda need the clothes. I really do. I barely have any at my apartment."

"Speaking of apartment, when can we move you into our house?"

"Our house?" she squeaks out.

"Yes, our house. You know, the place where you and I will live together?" I pay for the clothes as we talk. I grab the bags and head out of the store as everyone trails behind. I head to the closest shoe store, which happens to be Converse. I see Bella's eyes light up as we enter.

"This place is awesome!"

"Get whatever you want, sweetheart. I'm probably going to grab one in every color."

Her eyes widen at hearing that.

"That's too many."

I point to the sign. "They are buy one get one half, baby. Go grab whatever you want."

"I'll get two then."

"If you only get two, I will check the size and go back and grab you one of each color I decide you need."

She huffs at my words and rolls her eyes.

"I don't need more than a few, Edward. I am a simple girl."

"Just get whatever, sweetheart. However many you like."

"Fine, Edward. You win, I will get as many as I like."

I leave everyone to look around as I head to the low top aisle. I grab one of each color and head to find my wife. I find her on the next aisle checking out the low and high tops in girly colors. I see her scan the boxes, grab a few boxes and turn to face me. "Is it _OK_ that I only get two? I only found a few that I like."

"What about some black, grey, blue, green, red or white ones? They are on the next aisle."

"I think I'd like some black ones, maybe some grey too. Let's go look." She holds out her hand and leads me into the next aisle to grab some plain ones. She grabs all but the white ones, and we head for the checkout. I stop and grab some crazy shoelaces I like as we check out. I look over at my wife as I pay.

"Where to next, wife?"

"How are we getting this all back to Washington?"

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders.

"I think I saw a Samsonite store in the directory. Why don't we go grab you a new suitcase and we can fill it to take home?"

"Good idea, baby. Let's go find it."

We grab the rest of the group and head for the closest directory to find the store. We locate it on the map and start heading that way. I stop short when I see the girls looking in the window of a store; you can actually see them almost drooling. I walk Bella over to them to see what they are looking at. The window says Coach.

_Ah! _I know this store because of my annoying little sister. I peek in it to see what they are looking at and smile. I think Ali would like one.

"Which one, girls?" Bella asks them.

"That one." Tanya points to the one that caught my eye.

"My sister would love that one too. I'm gonna go run inside and grab one for her," I say as I walk into the store; and a sales girl walks up and winks at me.

"How can I help you? Do you see _something _you like?" she purrs at me while trying to rub my arm.

"First," I say through clenched teeth. "Please keep your hands and eyes to yourself, and second, I want your manager."

She lets out a squeak as she walks away. Another woman comes up to me minutes later with a frown on her face.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes." I check her name tag. "Kelly, your employee just hit on me as I entered the store. I don't appreciate that. I came in here to buy some bags, and she accosted me verbally and physically."

"I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well... I need five of those," I point to them, "purses."

"Any particular color?"

"One of each, I guess," I answer. I turn to see everyone come into the store and start looking around.

"I will wrap them up; how do you want to pay?"

I pull out the black card and hand it to her. Her eyes widen as she looks between the card and me.

"Do you not take AMEX?" I ask.

"Y...ye...yes..." she stammers.

"Good." I turn to walk to Bella to find her perusing the store. "Is there something you would like, baby?"

"I don't want to spend five hundred dollars on a purse. There is better stuff to spend the money on."

"Like?"

"College loans, rent, bills, you know?"

"You have college loans?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I need a job. I need to pay them off."

"We will pay them off when we get home. I don't want them over your head. Our heads. I want our marriage to start off easy. No stress. No bills. Don't owe anyone anything."

"I can't ask you to pay for my education, Edward."

"We are married now; what's mine is yours. I don't want bills hanging over us, baby. Please let me pay off whatever you owe. I want us to have a fresh start."

"I'm not going to win, am I?" she asks as the manager walks up with the slip to sign.

"Nope." I sign the paper and am handed five bags. I turn to the rest of the store and our friends. "Come on, guys, let's head to the Samsonite store then head back to the hotel. I want to hit the pool."

"We want to steal Bella and go to the spa; it's our last full day here," Tanya says as we walk into the luggage store. I turn to Bella.

"Spa for you, pool for us guys?" I inquire.

"I've never been to a spa. Would I like it?"

"How about you go get massaged. Or, your nails and or hair done. Maybe a facial," I suggest.

"I'm not sure about someone rubbing me."

"I don't like the idea of some man rubbing my wife either," I growl out as she giggles.

"Another man rubbing me, hmmmm? I might have to give some thought to that." She taps her lip with her finger as she speaks. I take her hand and lead her into Samsonite with the others following as I try to take her mind off of another man rubbing her down. I grab a six piece, black luggage set with everything and head for the register. I want to pay and get back to the hotel to relax with everyone. The girl behind the counter rings it up, I hand over my card and sign when she tells me to. Garrett takes the handle and follows Bella and I out of the store. I look over my shoulder and smile at him.

"Thanks, bro."

"No problem, Edward. Let's grab Dave and head back to the hotel. I wanna go check out the pool."

We head out to the limo and place all the bags and luggage into the trunk, then all climb into the limo and head back to the hotel. We unload and head into the hotel with a bellman's cart full of the new luggage and bags. Our penthouse living room fills with everyone quickly as I tip the bellman at the door and collapse onto the loveseat with Bella.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"Spa for the girls, pool for the guys, then meet for dinner?" Bella suggests.

"I like that. Can we go to the nice steakhouse?"

"Besides the club outfits, we don't have anything for a nice dinner, baby. Us girls came here on the cheap."

"Call the spa and go do the works. Us guys will go chill at the pool. Don't worry about clothes for dinner; I will take care of it."

"Do I even want to ask?" Bella whispers.

"Nope, just go have fun with the girls at the spa."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Cullen." She rolls her eyes, walks over to the hotel phone, picks up the receiver and hits a button.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Cullen in Penthouse 1." She smiles as she says her new name. "I would like to see if I can make a reservation for my three friends and I for 'the works', as my husband called it, in a few minutes. Yes, we can leave now. Thank you." She hangs up and turns to me. "Go have fun with the guys; the girls and I need to go."

"See you in a few hours, Mrs. Cullen," I say as I playfully wink at her. "But you guys might want to change into something more comfortable than jeans. I think you all need sweats or something loose to wear."

"We didn't bring those with us," Jess whines.

"Thank God we are all the same size in shoes and clothes then," Bella says, grinning. "Because I did. I brought them to lounge in. Come on, girls, let's go change."

"Can we come watch?" Garrett asks Bella, who just smacks him upside the head as she walks by. The rest of us burst into laughter at her gesture as she closes the door. I look at them and grin.

"Go change, fuckers. We have some stuff to do for later. Did you all bring nice clothes? I want to paint the town red tonight."

"I only have enough to paint it pink, not red," Ben teases.

"Then let's head to the pool, then the Forum Shops to see what we can find."

"Whatever you want, Edward," Mike replies as I get up to go check Bella's sizes for the girls. Medium tops and bottoms, size 4 skirt, and size 7 shoes. I change into swim trunks and a tank top and head back into the living room. I grab my cell, wallet and room key to meet up with the guys by the elevator.

We spend about two hours lounging by the pool and then head to the Forum Shops in the hotel to see what we can find for all of us to wear out to a fancy dinner. I find Bella and the girls black chain dresses and clutch purses in Michael Kors and shoes that sparkle in Gucci. Then we head to find us guys clothes to wear. We end up at Dior where we each grab a button up, blazer and dark wash jeans. I am going to wear it with my new black Chucks.

I head upstairs, laden down with more bags, as the guys follow holding theirs. We enter my penthouse to see the girls all lounging in the living room watching a movie on the flat screen. Bella sees us come in and sits up, smiling at me.

"What's all that, baby?"

"Clothes to go out in. Come over, ladies, I have stuff for you too. We need to be out of here in an hour and a half."

The girls all come over, and their eyes widen as they see the names on the bags.

"Dior, Michael Kors, and Gucci. What did you get us, Edward?" Tanya asks.

"Dresses from Michael Kors and shoes from Gucci. The Dior is mine. I hope you girls don't mind having matching dresses and shoes. I got you all black dresses and sparkly shoes to match. Then I got you all clutches for your phones and ID's and stuff."

"You didn't have to do that for us, Edward." Jess comes over and smiles at me.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I want you girls to have a good last night here in Vegas. I want you to have a graduation trip to remember."

All the girls get up with tears in their eyes and come hug me.

"You are a good man, Edward. Bella is lucky to have found you," Tanya cries.

"I'm the lucky one, Tanya. I have the woman I love and she has amazing friends. Now stop crying and go get ready to go. Oh. Did you girls have fun at the spa?"

"We did, thank you," Angela says to me as she takes a bag of stuff from me. I turn to my wife.

"What about you, baby? Did you like it?"

"I did. I had some hunky man rub me all over, then had my hair and nails done."

I growl as she says some hunky guy rubbed her, and she starts to giggle at my reaction. "Possessive much, baby?"

I grab her and pull her into my arms.

"Mine," I say as I nip her neck with my teeth.

"Yes, yours. Only yours," she replies.

"Damn straight."

"Edward, are you aware that our shoes cost more than the dresses and purses combined?" Tanya plays.

"Speaking of purses..." I trail off as I run into the bedroom, grab four of the five Coach bags and walk back into the living room. I walk to each girl and hand them one. I kiss Bella as she takes hers. "Happy Graduation, girls."

"Oh my God! This is the purse I wanted in the window!" Tanya screams.

"We all have the same one but different colors!" Jess adds.

"You didn't have to do this either, Edward," Ang tells me. "You are too generous."

"You only graduate once. Just enjoy. Now go get ready. We have to leave soon. I hope you all like steak."

"I love to eat meat," Bella whispers in my ear.

I stop breathing at her words, and my cock takes notice of them.

"Holy Shit, Bells! What did you say to Edward for him to have that look on his face?" Garrett teases.

I look at her as she turns a deep red.

"It's none of your business, Gar," I growl at him. "Leave my wife alone or I will leave you here and not take you out to dinner."

"Sorry, Eddie. I will leave the wifey alone," he whines.

"Stop calling me Eddie!"

"Sorry, dude. We've been friends since diapers. Get over it!"

"Go change or I _am_ leaving you here. And trust me, you want to go. I made reservations at Ruth's Chris in Harrah's across the street."

"Oh yeah! You know I love that place! I will be nice to your wife."

"I thought you would agree. I know how much you like to eat meat," I tease, making Bella burst into laughter at my words.

"We are down to an hour. We all better go change."

"Go, Gar. See you in an hour." Everyone files out and I pull Bella into my arms so I can snuggle her before we go change. I extend my arms and take in how she looks.

"What?" she asks.

"You were beautiful before, but you look spectacular now, my love."

"Really?" she blushes.

"Oh yeah. Now how about we both go change. I want to take my wife out and paint the town red."

"I'd like that; then I want to come back and sleep in your arms."

"Just sleep?" I tease, as I grab the bags and head for the bedroom. I lay the dress bag on the bed and place the shoes and clutch on it, watching as she unzips it and takes the dress out to see it.

"You picked this out?"

"I did, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. You got Michael Kors for only a hundred and forty dollars?"

"Yeah, but the price didn't matter. I thought you and the girls would like them because they were simple and pretty."

She opens the shoe box and gasps when she sees them.

"Wow! Those are amazing."

"I thought sparkly would be awesome. Plus, they are fuck me high, and I wanted to see them on you."

"I can do that. I just hope I don't break my neck in them."

"I won't let you fall, ever."

She leans over and kisses me.

"I know. Now, let's go change and have some dinner. I'm hungry."

"Your wish, my command, my love."

"Go get dressed in the bathroom or we won't be leaving, and it's the girls' last night here."

"Yes, wife. Whatever you say." I grab the Dior bags and head for the bathroom. I watch from the doorway as she reaches up and takes off her oversized tee before the door closes. I groan and strip off my clothes then hop into the shower to get off the chlorine and sunscreen from the afternoon. I hop out and dry off quickly, tossing on the jeans sans underwear and then a tee and the button down. I open the door to put on my socks and shoes on the bed, to find my wife standing there in her black dress and sliding on her new fuck me heels. I watch her long legs as she places each shoe on the floor, raising her four inches taller than usual. Those shoes are doing something for her; her legs look amazing. She jumps as she turns and sees me staring at her from the door.

"Shit!" She grabs her chest and takes a deep breath. "You scared me."

"You couldn't be any more beautiful if you tried."

"Wow, thank you, Edward."

"Let's go, Bella. I want to take you to dinner then bring you back here to show you just how sexy you look." I take her hand and walk her out to find the rest of our friends.

**A/N: So there you have shopping and hanging out. Next up- dinner and other fun! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim ILC updates every weekend, so check it out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic **

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This is now beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

**~Ch 6~**

**BPOV**

Dinner is amazing at Ruth's Chris. The steaks are so tender you can cut them with a fork. We have good food and good conversation as we eat. We head back to the hotel and Edward makes good on his promise of showing me over and over how sexy he thinks I am.

We spend this morning around the pool, hanging out with everyone before the girls have to go home. We all enjoy sipping fruity drinks around the pool in the summer sun. The water feels amazing when I decide to cool off from the heat of the sun. As I get out, I see Edward watching me as I walk up the steps to exit the pool. His eyes are hooded with lust as he takes in my dripping wet form in my tiny bikini. I love the effect I seem to have on him. I like feeling desired and loved. It's been awhile since I have truly felt loved. But with him, I feel it so completely I don't know what to do sometimes.

After the pool, we all go back upstairs for the girls to pack their stuff to head home. The guys and I all pile into the hotel limo once again and head for the airport. While we go, I think of something. I turn to the girls and smile.

"Girls, I need something from you before you go home."

"What's up, Bells?" Tanya asks.

"I don't want anyone to know that Edward and I got married until we get back home and announce it ourselves, so can you please not mention this to anyone?"

"What if someone asks where you are?" Tan inquires.

"Tell them either nothing, or that I stayed longer in Vegas. Just not that I got married and am on my honeymoon."

"Whatever you want, Bella," Jess replies.

"Good. I wish you girls didn't have to work and could stay."

"We know, honey; you just stay and enjoy your honeymoon," Ang says as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I can only laugh at her silliness.

"I'm enjoying _my_ honeymoon," Edward tells her as he grabs my hand. I can only blush and try to hide behind my hair at his words.

"Leave your wife alone, Eddie," Garrett tells him.

"Thank you, Garrett. Defending me when you barely know me is very nice of you."

"No problem, Bella. But I know you better than you think. The dickhead you married hasn't shut up about you for the last four years."

"You haven't?" I ask Edward.

"Nope," Garrett answers. "He'd tell us all about new stuff he had learned about you over the years."

"So what do you know?"

"You are shy and quiet."

"And?"

"Smart and funny."

"Anything else?"

"Loyal to your friends and don't put up with shit from anyone."

"Wow, that's a lot. How do you know I don't put up with shit?"

"Eddie heard you defend yourself from that bitch, Rose last week in front of his office. I still can't believe she accused you of sleeping with him for an A. Eddie has morals; he'd never do that. Hence why he married you first. He wanted to do it right with you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, Bella. You said yes and married me." Edward leans over and kisses me as we pull to a stop at the airport. I get out of the limo to let out the rest of the girls. As they climb out they each give me a hug.

"Have a good honeymoon, Bells. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tanya teases.

"That's funny, Tan. Because you won't not do much." I play back.

"Ha ha," she deadpans. I hug Ang and Jess next as they each get out of the car to get their stuff and head inside.

"Let me know you girls got home safe, OK?"

"We'll text when we land," Ang assures me. I watch as all the guys come out of the limo and give each girl a kiss. I think Edward and I aren't the only couple made here in Vegas.

"Bye, girls. See you when we get back to Seattle," Edward tells them.

"Keep Bella safe, Edward, or you will have us to answer to," Tanya threatens. "We are all the family she has left."

"I will, but not because you threatened me, but because I love her and don't want to lose her. She is my family now too."

"And ours," Garrett butts in pointing to Mike and Ben standing next to him. "Ali and Eddie are all we have too and them us. None of us have parents or family left. We spend holidays together."

"Us too, then you all can spend them with us from now on. Bells always cooks for us during the holidays. She's the best one of all of us."

"I guess we will see next week," Garrett says.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's Eddie's birthday. We need to have a party for it."

"Done." I turn to the girls. "Text when you get home then next week we will discuss the party."

"You got it, Bells." They all wave as they enter the airport and leave me with the guys. I follow the them back into the limo then we are back on the road to the hotel.

"So what's up for tonight, guys?"

"How about we use some of the casino credit and gamble some?" Edward asks.

"I've never gambled. I don't know how."

"Do you know how to play poker or blackjack?" Mike inquires.

"Yes. My dad taught me."

"Then you will be fine."

"Unless you want to play slots, baby. I have cash if you want to play."

"I don't mind if you all want to play cards and I play slots. I don't wanna lose your money, baby."

"We are married. I told you it's now _our_ money, so get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I roll my eyes at him as we pull into valet and get out.

We walk into the casino and head for the players' club. I hand over my ID and get one of my own in my new name. _Isabella Cullen_. I like seeing it on the card. It makes me smile. Edward reaches into his wallet and hands me five hundred dollars, kisses me and shoves me on my way as they walk over to a table. I walk in the same direction and find some machines that look fun right behind the table where they have sat. I sit down and play a penny Elvis game, slipping a hundred into the slot as I place my casino players' card where it tells me. I hit max bet, costing only a dollar eighty, and win five dollars. I hit it again and it sends me into a bonus screen. I touch a car and it takes me to the Hounddog Bonus. I match all the hedges and catch the bunny every garden and my screen freezes and it lights up as I finish. I look at it confused as it keeps flashing at me. I turn to the person sitting a few machines down from me.

"Why is my machine lit up and yours isn't?" I ask.

"It means you won!" they reply as a casino employee walks up to me. I turn to them in confusion.

"What did I do?"

"You won, sweetie."

"What did I win?"

She laughs at the look of shock on my face. "According to the screen, $79,814.73 honey."

"Did you just say I won almost eighty thousand dollars?" I squeak out.

"I sure did."

"Can you go over there and get my husband before I faint please?" I beg as I point to the table they are all playing cards.

"Which one is he?" she asks as another man in a suit comes up to us.

"The one with reddish-brown hair and green eyes, his name is Edward."

"You stay with Mr. Kirschbaum, and I will go get him for you."

"OK, thank you."

"Are you staying here?" he asks.

"Yes, Cullen. Penthouse 1." He looks something up on his iPad and smiles.

"Would that make you Isabella?"

"It would," I answer as Edward walks up.

"What happened, Bella?"

"It looks like Mrs. Cullen won just short of eighty thousand dollars."

"Nice, baby. Good for you. What do you want to do with it?" Edward asks.

"Pay off my student loans."

"We'll talk about that later."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes at him.

"We need to head into the office to fill out the IRS paperwork, and then you can go back to whatever you want," Mr. Kirschbaum says.

"OK, thanks." Edward and I follow him down a back hallway and into an office. I sit for about thirty minutes and fill out paperwork. When I'm done, I am told that the check will be ready tomorrow in the hotel safe. Edward and I head back to the casino and the guys. I grin as I walk up and see them.

"Where did you two go? What did that woman want, Edward?"

"Tell them, Bella."

"I won just short of eight thousand dollars. I wanted him to come with me to fill out the paperwork," I answer.

"So dinner is on you, Bella?" Mike plays.

"I think I can manage that since Edward has paid for everything since we got married, and I didn't have to pay my share of the room. What would you like to do?"

"I keep seeing signs for a knight show at Excalibur."

"Let's go then."

We all pile into taxis, drive down Las Vegas Boulevard and pull into the Excalibur castle. We walk in the front door and go to the stairs that lead down to our destination, 'Tournament of Kings'. I see the guys look around the midway in glee, the carnival games looking like they would be fun to play with them.

"We can play those later, boys. Dinner and a show now, games later."

"Promise, Bells?" Ben asks.

"Yes, Ben, we can play after we see the show and eat. I wanna play too. They look like fun." I hand over the five tickets, and we are handed crowns with our knight's colors and told where to sit for dinner and the show. We are all sucked into the show and food as the time passes. Sooner than I'd like, the show is over with our knight victorious.

"Wooooohooooo, our knight won!" Mike shouts.

"Well of course he did, Mike. He was the best one out there," Edward tells him. "Did you see the way he rode his horse and jousted?"

"Can we play games now, Bells?" Ben asks as we walk out of the doors.

"Fine, Ben. Let's find a good one." I grab some cash out of my pocket and walk around the floor till one catches my eye.

"You get one witch for two dollars or three for five," the vendor says to me.

"Tell me about the prizes first."

"If you get one in the cauldron, you can pick a small snake or a sorcerer's hat. If you get three small, you can trade in for a medium, then three medium turn into a large."

"So what do I do?"

"You place the witch facing whatever direction you want, aim it, then use the hammer and hit it into any of the cauldrons. If you do, you win then pick your prize." I hand him a twenty and place the first of my witches onto the launcher, take the hammer and hit it with all my might, right smack dab in the middle of the rotating platform of cauldron's, landing right in the pot.

"I win!" I scream out.

"Good job, what would you like?" he asks. I see some of the guys come over to see why I was  
screaming.

"One of the hats, we just came out of the knight's dinner." He hands me one of them, and I put it on my head. I place the next witch, hit it and let it fly again.

"Go Bells!" Mike shouts as it lands in the pot again.

"Nice job! Two in a row," the guy says to me. "What would you like now?"

"More hats, till we have one for everyone. So I need seven more after this one."

"You got it." I let my third one fly and miss.

"Damn, next." I hit and land the fourth, fifth, sixth, miss the seventh and eighth, hit the ninth, getting one for each person in our group, then have fun and just play with the rest of them, not caring if they land in or not. I end up walking away from the booth carrying a large snake and nine sorcerer's hats. I walk around to find Edward, finding him near the bottle toss. He winds up and lets it fly, actually knocking down the bottles.

"Go, Edward!"

He turns and smiles as he sees me, cocking his eyebrow at the large snake wrapped around my body.

"Why is there a snake wrapped around your body and not me?"

"You mean _my _anaconda?" I tease as I pet its head.

"Oh, I have an anaconda for you," he plays.

"What would you like as your prize?" the vendor purrs to him, interrupting our playful conversation. I place my hand on my hip and cock my eyebrow at her.

"I'd like the two monkeys kissing," he starts. "For my wife." He turns and winks at me.

"Wife?" She sneers. I hold up my left hand and grin when she sees the wedding band on my finger.

"Yes, wife." I stick my tongue out at her as Edward wraps his arm around me and smiles at her.

"Please give my wife her monkey lovers, so we can check out other games and go back to our penthouse at Caesars and I can ravage her all night."

She huffs while grabbing the kissing monkeys and practically throws them at us. I turn and glare at her.

"What a jealous, hateful bitch."

"What would you like to play next, wife? Or do you wanna go back to the room so I can ravage you till we have to leave?" he growls at me.

"What's with all the hats, Bella?" Garrett asks.

"I won them, one for each of us." I hand them out and everyone puts one on. I look around me and smile. "Can we take a picture of all of us?"

"Yes," is chorused around me. I turn and see a game employee with no one playing their game. I turn to her and smile.

"Would you mind taking a picture of us?"

"If I do, will you play my game next?" she asks.

"I think we can do that," I answer her. I hand her my cell phone with the camera app open.

"Smile!" she shouts. We all smile and I see the flash go off. "It came out good." I walk over and check the picture, seeing that it did come out good.

"Thanks. Now what do I need to do to play this?"

"We need a minimum of three players. The goal is to shoot the water into the lilypad, sending the frog to the top."

I walk over and take Edward, Garrett and Ben's hands and walk back to her as Mike follows. I hand her the money and take one of the water guns.

"Last one to the top has to buy the others one of those yardstick drinks with the shoulder straps I've seen walking around." I say. _Yardstick_, I snicker to myself. I chance a peek at Edward who looks to be holding in his laughter as well. Maybe he's thinking what I am. I look at him and wink before the buzzer sounds.

"1-2-3-GO!" the girl shouts as the buzzer sounds. I aim my gun and shoot like my life depends on it. I watch the water flow and my frog go up. I look around confused as the buzzer sounds, ending the game. I look to see Garrett's lit up.

"I won!" he shouts.

"Who lost?" Ben asks, looking around.

"Bella, did," Mike answers. I look to see he's right. I did lose.

"Drinks are on me! I know the bar upstairs has them."

"Let's go, Bella," Garrett says. I look over to see Edward looking sad.

"What's wrong, husband?"

"That _toy_ anaconda is wrapped around your body instead of you being wrapped around my _real_ anaconda," he whispers to me. I shiver in response to his words. Now I really wanna go back to the hotel and play with his anaconda.

"We can take the drinks to go, baby. Then we can go back to the hotel and talk about me wrapping your anaconda in my body," I whisper back.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Cullen."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen. Now let's go get the boys their drinks and head back." We all go back upstairs and grab five yardstick margaritas and head for the taxi stand. We drink as we drive down the strip back to the hotel. We unload and Edward turns to the rest of the guys.

"Tomorrow the missus and I have plans all day, so you are on your own."

"Gonna stay in bed all day, huh?" Garrett teases.

"I wish. I made plans to spend the day with my wife. We are going to have a day filled with fun."

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," he says, winking at me.

"Well you haven't disappointed me yet with your surprises, so I'm in."

"Good, now it's bedtime. We have to be up fairly early."

"Goodnight, guys. We will be fine without you both tomorrow. Go have fun. We will see you Friday," I say to them.

"I want to go see the Blue Man Group Friday night," Edward tells them.

"Sounds fun."

"Text or call if you need us," Edward says as he drags me to the elevators.

**A/N: So there you have some fun, the girls leaving and games. Up next- their day alone. What will they do? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

"Goodnight, guys. We will be fine without you both tomorrow. Go have fun. We will see you Friday," I say to them.

"I want to go see the Blue Man Group Friday night," Edward tells them.

"Sounds fun."

"Text or call if you need us," Edward says as he drags me to the elevators.

**~Ch 7~**

**EPOV**

We spend the evening making love and enjoying each other's company. I wake up as the sun rises, exhausted but sated. I take care of my morning stuff, knowing if I do it with her, I will never get us out of our room. I can't wait to wake Bella up and go do what I have planned for the morning. I lean over and start to kiss Bella's naked shoulders and back, nipping when I get to the top of each shoulder, then soothing the slight bite with my tongue afterward.

"Mmmmm, Edward," she breathes.

"It's time to wake up, baby. We have plans soon."

"Don't wanna."

"I know you're tired, but I really wanna do this stuff with you."

"What are we going to do?" she asks sleepily.

"First, what bank do you use?"

"Wells Fargo, why?"

"After breakfast I want to go to a branch and deposit your check and change your name on your account, then add you to mine."

"I don't need to be added to yours. I have the money I won."

"Don't care, you are now my wife and that means that I now take care of you."

"But, I don't want your money; it's not why I married you."

"I know, baby, but I don't care. I want you to be covered if anything were to happen to me. I want you to be cared for."

She sits up and looks at me worriedly. "You're not sick or anything, are you?" she squeaks out.

"No, baby, I'm fine, but I want you to be taken care of if anything did happen to me. I love you."

She leans over and kisses me. "I love you too."

"Come on and get up, I want to spend the whole day with you."

She finally takes a good look at me and frowns. "You already got showered and ready?" she pouts.

"Sorry, I knew if we did it together we would never get out of our room."

"I know it's true, but I am disappointed. I was hoping we could stay in all day."

"We have plans in a few hours; then I want to take you somewhere special tonight, so the faster you get up, the faster we can be alone."

"Fine," she huffs. "But, I don't have to be happy about it." She playfully sticks out her tongue at me. I laugh at her sassiness. I really love her playful side.

"Hurry, baby. We need to go grab your check and hit the bank."

"Yeah, yeah." She walks away, wiggling her ass at me as she goes into the bathroom. About ten minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom in shorts and a tee. "Do I look OK?"

"You look fine. The nice clothes don't come out until tonight. Today is comfy clothes."

"Good, then let's go. I'm hungry." She grabs her purse and we head out the door. We walk to the elevator hand in hand and go down to the cafe for breakfast. We eat then head to the front desk to retrieve the check from the safe. Once it's in our hands, we head for the taxi stand.

"Where to?" the driver asks.

"The closest Wells Fargo please."

"You got it, sir."

We sit back while he drives us to our location. A few minutes later we arrive, I help Bella out of the taxi and head inside after I pay the driver. We walk in and head for the desks.

"What can I help you with?" We are asked as we walk into the desk area.

"I need to add my wife to my accounts, and she needs to change her name and deposit a check into hers."

"Let's do your wife's first." Bella hands over her ID, our marriage license, and the check as we sit down.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," she says as she looks at the marriage license.

"You're welcome..."

"Call me Emily."

"Call me Bella, Emily."

"Bella it is." Emily looks up Bella's account and changes the info on the screen in front of her. "All right, the info of your name is changed. Am I changing your address to the one listed on the license? Where do you want the check deposited? Checking or savings?" she asks in one breath.

"Yes, please change the address to the one on the license, since she will be moving in next week when we get back," I answer as she turns back to the screen to change the information. When she's done, she turns back to us. "So, Bella, checking or savings?"

"Go ahead and put it into savings since I am going to cut a check when I get home for my student loans with it."

"It will be available tomorrow since it is a cashiers check."

"Thank you, Emily."

Emily turns to me next. "Can I please have your ID so I can look up your accounts now?"

"Edward Cullen," I say as I hand her my driver's license. She inputs some information and looks at me with wide eyes.

"I need to go get the branch manager for this. I'm not allowed to deal with this much money, Mr. Cullen."

Bella's head turns to me as Emily walks away. "Just how much money is in your accounts, Edward?"

"I guess you will see when the manager gets back," I tease as Emily comes back with another woman.

"Mr. Cullen, I want to thank you for being a long time customer. I will be glad to add your wife to your accounts. I am Kyra, and I will help you for the duration." She sits down in Emily's chair and reads the screen. "Which accounts do you want your wife added to?"

"All of them," I answer.

"Even the oil well business account?"

"Yes. I am the sole owner and want her to have access to it if need be."

"So the accounts are setup for one percent of the interest on the oil well to go into your savings, and then you have your paychecks go into your checking?"

"That's correct," I answer.

"So that leaves the oil well at just over one billion, your savings at ten million and your checking at one hundred thousand dollars?"

I see Bella's head whip in my direction and glare at me. "Did she just say one billion?" she squeaks out.

"Yes, she did, baby."

"Now I wish we got the prenup, Edward. I don't need access to that much money," she complains.

"I don't care about the money, Bella. Most of it I inherited from my grandparents. I will explain about it later. Right now Kyra is going to add you to the accounts then order you cards to be shipped to the hotel overnight." I turn to Kyra. "Is that right, Kyra?"

"No problem, anything for our priority customers," she answers.

"I have money in my account. I don't need cards overnighted."

"Well, too bad. Just let Krya do her job so we can get out of here for our outing."

Bella huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. Kyra is still doing something on the computer and then looks up and smiles.

"All done, Mr. Cullen. Everything will be sent here, then I will deliver them to you. What hotel are you at?"

"Caesar's Palace. Penthouse 1. If we aren't there, leave them with the hotel manager to put into the safe for me. I will leave him the same message when we get back there later."

"Perfect, see you tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"See you then, Kyra." I get up and shake her hand, Bella does the same. "Kyra, how do I get a cab to the next destination?"

"I will call one; it will be here in a few minutes."

She picks up the phone and orders us a cab as we sit in the reception couches to wait.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I hear from the doorway.

"That's us," I say as I help Bella up and we go to leave the bank.

"Where to?" he asks as we climb in.

"Papillion at McCarran," I answer.

"We'll be there in ten... sit back and relax."

We pull out of the parking lot and head south toward the airport.

"Why are we going to the airport, Edward?"

"You'll see, baby." I kiss her until we arrive. I hand the driver money and help Bella out of the cab and into the building. I walk up to the counter and check us in for our flight.

"Where are we going in a helicopter?"

"To sightsee."

"Ummm, OK."

A few minutes later we are led to a helicopter and belted in, given headphones, and lifted up in the air. We are introduced to Boulder City, Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, and the Colorado River, points of interest that affect daily life in seven Western states and Mexico as music plays in our ears to the blades of the helicopter. Bella goes picture crazy over the next three hours, taking as many as she can of as much as she can while we fly over the sights. The most significant are Hoover Dam and The Grand Canyon. I signal for one of the other passengers to take a picture of Bella and I hugging with the sky as our background. What seems like only minutes later, and not three hours, we head back into Las Vegas, flying over the strip last before we touch down back at the airport. As we exit the helicopter, Bella jumps up into my arms and squeals at me with the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

"Why you so happy, baby?" I ask.

"That was amazing, Edward. I've never been in a helicopter before."

"I'm glad I could experience it with you for your first time. It was mine also."

"So I get one of your firsts now?" she teases.

"Yep. Now how about we go walk the strip for a bit then we need to head back to get ready for dinner?"

"Why don't we just go back now and relax before we have to get ready to go out. By the way, where are we going?"

"You will find out tonight," I answer as I kiss her on the nose. We walk back into the building, hand in hand. I walk us up to the counter and ask them to call us a cab. A few minutes later, one comes and takes us back to the hotel.

**A/N: So there you have the bank and part one of their day to themselves. Did you enjoy the helicopter ride too? What will they do next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

"Why don't we just go back now and relax before we have to get ready to go out. By the way, where are we going?"

"You will find out tonight," I answer as I kiss her on the nose. We walk back into the building, hand in hand. I walk us up to the counter and ask them to call us a cab. A few minutes later, one comes and takes us back to the hotel.

**BPOV**

We hang out for the afternoon at the hotel. We cuddle in bed and watch a movie, _The Hangover_, so appropriate to watch in Vegas. Somehow, we end up naked and playing with each other until we were both screaming out each others names in pleasure. At five, we end up in the shower together as we have another round, and then wash each other lovingly. We get out and dry off then head back into the bedroom to get changed. I watch Edward walk into the closet and come out with another Michael Kors bag and lay it on the bed.

"What's that, baby?"

"I want you to wear this with the shoes from the other night."

I unzip the bag and my breathing hitches as I uncover the green fabric. I pull out the hanger to reveal a one shoulder evening gown. It is floor length and beautiful.

"Wow," I breathe.

"I thought it would look amazing on you, my love."

"Thank you, baby." I look down and see the price tag and my eyes practically pop out of the head at the price. "Oh my God, Edward! You spent six thousand dollars on this dress!" I shriek.

"You heard how much is in the bank, Bella. It's not like I can't afford this. I saw it and imagined it on you so I bought it. I wanted to take you out somewhere nice and you needed clothes. I know what you brought, so I got it for you."

"I could have worn the dress from the other night, baby."

"No. I want this to be an elegant dinner, that dress is fun and flirty club wear. Not go out to a fancy restaurant wear. Now please put it on and let's go. We have reservations soon."

"All right, Edward. Whatever you want," I say as I take the dress, grab underwear and head for the bathroom to get ready. I hang the dress up, put underwear on and then blow dry my hair. I style my hair into a loose knot at the nape of my neck then do my makeup light. I put the dress on after I am ready then head back into the bedroom to put on my shoes. I look around and don't see Edward in the bedroom, so I grab my heels and purse and walk into the living room.

"Wow, you look amazing, baby," Edward says from the couch. I see him get up and my breathing hitches as I take him in from head to toe. He is wearing black dress pants, a green button that matched my dress, and shiny black dress shoes with a matching black blazer we purchased here in Vegas.

"I could say the same thing about you, Edward. You look hot," I say in a daze as I keep staring at him. He really is one fuckhot man.

"So you approve of the outfit?"

"Yes, the shirt brings out your eyes, the pants and the blazer match each other even though we bought them separately, and the plain black shoes tie it all together. You look good, now where are we going?" I ask.

"Good try, sweetheart. We are heading down to valet and going from there." He takes my hand as I grab my purse and we head out the door. We arrive downstairs to see Dave waiting for us next to the limo we have been using all week.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Good evening, Dave," we reply.

"Climb in and we will be off," he says as Edward climbs in and Dave gives me his hand to help me into the car. Edward pulls me into his side as the door closes behind me. We pull onto Las Vegas Boulevard and head South. We drive next to the Bellagio and make a U-turn at the light. I look at Edward in confusion. He just smiles at me when he sees my face.

"We will be there soon, baby." We make a right turn and I smile when I see the Paris' Eiffel Tower loom in front of me.

"Oh please say we are going to the top of the Eiffel Tower?" I ask as we pull into valet to get out. Dave comes and helps me out first then Edward. Edward takes my hand and leads me into the hotel and to a set of elevators marked _Eiffel Tower Restaurant_. We go up and get off next to the hostess stand. I see the hostess lick her lips and look Edward up and down as we walk up to check in.

"How may I help you, sir?" she purrs. I just roll my eyes at her trying to get his attention.

"Cullen, party of two," he snaps at her. I squeeze his hand to try to calm him down.

"Right this way." She grabs two menus and we follow her into the seating area near the window. Edward pulls out my chair for me, helping me into my seat, then walks over to the other side of the table and sits across from me. The hostess shoves a menu at me then turns to Edward and hands his to him while she drags her hand down his arm.

"Get me the manager, right now," Edward growls out at her. She looks at him in surprise and then pales when she sees he's mad and is serious about her getting the manager for him.

"Uh, be right back," she squeaks out and walks away. I look at Edward and cock my eyebrow at him in question.

"I don't like being hit on when I am obviously with someone."

"I know, baby, but you could have asked for a manager nicely, and not growled at her."

"I know I shouldn't have, sweetheart, but she didn't take the hint back at the stand and did it a second time, so I kind of lost it."

I see a woman walking toward us with a grimace on her face when she stops at our table.

"My name is Sam, I am the manager, what can I do for you?"

"You really need to train your staff to not hit on the customers," Edward tells her.

"Who hit on you?"

"The hostess, twice."

"What did she do?"

"When my wife and I walked up she licked her lips and looked me up and down like a piece of meat; then she rubbed my arm as she handed me the menu."

"I will talk to her and take care of dessert for you and your wife," Sam says to us.

"Thank you, Sam."

"I will send your waiter right over." She walks away as Edward and I look over the menu. I see someone walk up to our table, so I look up to see a man standing there looking me over.

"Welcome to the Eiffel Tower Restaurant , what can I get for you?" he winks at me. I hear Edward growl at him as he notices the guy giving me the once over.

"You can get me Sam," Edward growls out to him. The waiter's eyes widen and he turns and scurries away turning pale.

"Do I even wanna ask why you scared the poor man away?"

"Did you not see him checking you out and wink at you?" he asks incredulously.

"Eh, he didn't mean anything by it. It's not like I'm all that great to look at." I shrug my shoulders as Sam walks back over to us.

"Do I even want to know why I was asked to come back here?" she asks.

"Not really," Edward answers. "Your waiter decided to pull a hostess and look at my wife like a piece of meat then wink at her. Need I say more?"

"How about I take your table and comp your meals?"

"You can take the table, but you don't have to comp the meals," Edward tells her.

"Well too bad, because I am the manager and what I say goes. Do you both know what you want to start with?" she asks.

"I'd like a Coke to drink, and the Slow Braised Pork Belly," I answer. Sam turns to Edward and smiles at him.

"I think I will have a Coke like my wife, and the Roasted Foie Gras."

"I will go grab your drinks and put in your apps, then when I bring them back I will take your main entree order."

"Thank you, Sam," I say to her as she turns to leave. We just sit there and take in the view as we wait for our drinks. Sam comes back a few minutes later with the drinks.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat?" she asks.

"I would like the Beef Wellington," I order.

"And you?" she turns to Edward.

"The Prime Beef Tenderloin with Lobster," he tells her.

"I'll go put that in; and by then, the apps should be ready."

"Thank you, Sam," I say as she walks away. Edward grabs my hand and holds it as we take in the view.

"I am so happy right now," Edward whispers to me.

"Me too. I never thought I could be this happy. Only in my dreams."

"You are a dream come true, my love." He leans over and kisses my hand as Sam walks up.

"You two are too sweet."

"Thank you, Sam. We are newlyweds," Edward explains.

"How long?"

"Five days. We got married Sunday."

"Congratulations then. I will be sending something special over for dessert when you are done eating."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary."

She places down our appetizers, checks our drinks and walks back to check on our entrees as if she didn't hear the last thing Edward said to her. I look down at my food and my mouth waters at the yummy smell coming from the plate. I pick up my fork and dig into the food. I peek up and see Edward doing the same. When I am mostly done, I see Sam walking up with our entrees. She places them down on the table as I pick up my plate and hand it to her.

"Thank you, Sam," I say as she takes the plate from me.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much, thank you."

"I hope you enjoy the Wellington."

"I'm sure I will, thanks."

"Thank you," Edward tells her as he hands her his plate.

"You're welcome, now make sure you save room for dessert."

"We will try," I say as I cut into my flaky pastry wrapped meat and moan at the taste when it melts in my mouth. "Good Lord this is good."

"I will tell the chef for you," Sam says smiling.

"Please do; it is amazing." I watch Edward take a bite of his meat, and he makes the same sound as I did. Sam and I laugh at the look of bliss on his face.

"I will tell him from the both of you." Sam laughs out.

"Please do, Sam." I laugh out as she turns to walk away. We sit there and enjoy eating with each other in the silence. The only sounds being moans and groans of approval at how it tastes. I look down in surprise to see that my plate is empty.

"Damn, Bella. Where did all that food go?" Edward teases.

"In my belly. Do you have a problem with that?" I ask in mock exasperation causing Edward to start laughing at me. "Smartass," I mumble.

"I love you, Bella. You make me laugh."

"I'm glad I can make you laugh. I love your smile. I will strive to make you do it every day, baby."

"I will do the same too, baby," he promises.

I get up, walk over to the other side of the table and kiss him. He pulls me down into his lap, drapes my legs across his legs and deepens the kiss. We break apart when we hear a throat clear next to us.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sam says with a wink and a grin. "But, I have some dessert for you."

"We are so full, Sam, but thank you," I reply.

"Shall I pack it for you to take with you?"

"Whatever you wish, Sam. If it can pack up, go ahead and do it."

She walks away as Edward wraps his arms around me and doesn't let me go back to my seat. Sam comes back with a bag and laughs as she sees us in the same position she left us in.

"Are you guys always like this?" she asks.

"Only in the last week," Edward laughs out as he nuzzles my neck, placing a kiss on my neck.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?"

"No, Sam. I was his student and it was against the rules. Little did either of us know we fell in love with each other from afar."

"How sweet. So how did you end up married now?"

"I graduated on Saturday and came here with friends to celebrate; we ran into Edward in a club here, and we found out how the other felt. Needless to say, we got married that night."

"You didn't want your families there?"

"Between Bella and I, we only have my little sister and she's back in Washington. I'm going to surprise her with Bella when we get back."

My head whips in his direction.

"You haven't told your sister?"

"No, but she is the one who sent me to your story," he explains.

"I guess we will add this to the rest of the stuff we still need to talk about," I tell him. Edward turns back to Sam.

"How about you give me the bill so Bella and I can head out of here."

"I would give it to you if there was one; I told you that after you had two crappy servers you weren't getting a bill. I wasn't kidding. Now take the bag of dessert and go have a nice rest of your night with your wife." Edward pulls his wallet out of his jacket pocket behind me and holds out a hundred dollar bill to her. "What's this for?"

"A tip for taking care of Bella and I; you did an exceptional job, even though you had a few employees who did things they shouldn't have, and you deserve to be rewarded."

"I'm sorry, I can't take that. I was only doing my job. So, take the dessert and get out of here." She holds the bag out to us, I take it from her and she promptly turns and walks away before Edward can give her the money. I look at him and shrug.

"What do we do about that?" I ask.

"We will go see the hotel manager and leave it for her," he answers.

He helps me off of his lap, stands and takes my hand to lead me out of the restaurant. We head into the elevator to go into the hotel and casino to find a way to leave the tip for Sam. As we ride down, I look up at him and smile.

"Can we come back and go to the top tomorrow?"

"I think that can be arranged. I'd love to watch the Bellagio water show from the top."

We exit the elevator and head to the check-in desk where Edward asks for the manager. He comes out and Edward explains how awesome Sam was and that she refused a tip because she comped our dinner and didn't feel right about taking any of our money. He leaves it with the manager for her, and we walk in to check out the casino. Edward hands me a hundred dollar bill as we walk. I look around the casino and find a slot machine bank with a Porsche 911 Turbo on a platform in the middle of them. I pick a machine and sit down; Edward goes over a few and does the same.

I put the money into mine and hit max bet. I watch the reels go around and stop. I smile when I see I've won twenty dollars. I repeat my bet and shriek when the screen lights up and starts to flash.

"Edward! Something is going on over here."

He cashes out and comes over to me as a casino employee comes over to me smiling.

"What's going on over here?" she asks.

"My machine is lit up what's happening?" I ask.

"Well it seems you won that fine piece of machinery in the middle," she laughs out.

"I won the Porsche?"

"You sure did," she answers as another worker walks up.

"So who won the car?" she asks.

"I did," I answer.

"Well then I think we have some paperwork to take care of."

"I swear I just did this yesterday," I mumble.

"You did this yesterday?" she asks as Edward and I follow her into a hall toward the offices.

"More like two days ago," Edward answers.

"What did you win and where?" she asks.

"Almost eighty grand at Caesars."

"Nice, you do realize that the car is worth more, right?"

"No," I squeak out.

"It's worth over ninety grand," she replies.

"Holy shit!" I whisper yell.

"Yeah, no shit is right. You will have to pay tax and license on it, but it's a free car, so who cares?"

"No kidding, especially when I don't even have one to begin with. I walk everywhere."

"Not anymore you don't. All we have to do is fill out the tax forms, find out where to ship it and you will be out of here."

"Let's do it then."

We walk into the office where I proceed to fill out the tax forms and DMV info. Edward helps me with the new address, and we head out of the offices thirty minutes later with me being the proud new owner of a luxury sports car. We head back to Caesars with Dave and enjoy the dessert Sam packed for us in bed. We spend the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning making love until neither of us can hold our eyes open.

**A/N: So there you have some dinner and Bella kicking ass in another casino. Don't we all wish we were all that lucky. What will they do next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

We walk into the office where I proceed to fill out the tax forms and DMV info. Edward helps me with the new address, and we head out of the offices thirty minutes later with me being the proud new owner of a luxury sports car. We head back to Caesars with Dave and enjoy the dessert Sam packed for us in bed. We spend the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning making love until neither of us can hold our eyes open.

~Ch 9~

**EPOV**

Friday morning dawns bright and clear. I am woken up by pounding on the door. I drag myself out of bed, grab some shorts and head for the door to see what is so urgent. I fling open the door to see the guys standing there grinning at me.

"What the fuck, guys?" I ask irritated.

"Someone is grouchy. He obviously didn't get any last night," Garrett says.

"Fuck you," I deadpan.

"No thanks, that's your wife's job. One she obviously isn't doing, and you are barely married five days. What's up with that?"

"Not like it's any of your business, but that's why I'm so tired. We were up till three a.m. having some fun. I think I created a monster with her. She's insatiable."

"What do you mean created?" Garrett asks.

"Ummm... well..." I mumble.

"No way!" Mike shouts. "Your wife was a virgin?"

"I was waiting for Edward," we hear from the doorway to the bedroom. Our heads snap in that direction to find Bella standing in the doorway in my button up from last night, looking all rumpled and sexy.

"You don't have to justify yourself to them, baby. Why don't we go get ready, and then we can go get breakfast before our plans today."

"I know I don't, Edward, but they don't know me. I would be offended if they didn't question my intentions at least a little."

"Well they know now, and from now on they will leave you alone."

"They might not have questioned me if you would have let me sign that prenup I asked for."

"Dude, she asked for a prenup and you turned her down?" Garrett asks in exasperation.

"I did, she didn't know I had money. She wanted me for me, so I knew I could trust her. Plus, over the last almost four years I have gotten to know her; she could care less about the money. Hell, you saw how she was at the outlet mall; she didn't wanna spend much. I thought she was going to have a cow at the price of the purse."

"I wanted to, you know that purse is half the price of my rent?"

"Only half?" Ben asks.

"Uh, yeah. I live in a tiny studio in a shitty building near campus and walk everywhere. You do what you gotta do to be able to go to school. I owe about ninety grand in loans too. Luckily I won almost eighty the other night, and won a Porsche last night, so I will sell the car to pay the difference of the loan."

"You won a Porsche?" Garrett inquires.

"Yeah, from the Paris. Edward and I were gambling there after dinner. It's a 911 Turbo."

"That's like a ninety thousand dollar car, Bella!" Mike shouts out.

"I know, hence me going to sell it. I want to pay off the loans. Maybe I will have enough to go back and get my doctorate."

"You won't be selling the car, Bella. I want you to keep it. We can pay off the loan with our money in the bank. Education is important to me. If you wanna go back next semester, then go back. I will fully support you in your decision," I explain.

"What would you say if I wanted to get a job while I go back?"

"I'd rather you didn't so you could concentrate on your thesis, but I can't force you not to. Whatever will make you happy, baby. I only want you happy."

"We will figure it out when we get home, I guess. Now how about we go get ready and grab food. I'm starving after last night." She winks at me and blushes when she remembers we aren't alone in here.

"Does that mean you are moving in with Edward?" Ben asks.

"I am; he asked me to move into his house. I live in a tiny apartment in a shitty building. I doubt he wants to live there with me, so I figured it would be easier to move in with him."

"So will you require us to help move you next week?" Garrett asks.

"I doubt it. I don't have much. The furniture belongs to the apartment, so I only have knick knacks, clothes and books. We can probably put it all into the Porsche," she teases.

"Are you sure you're a girl, Bella?" Garrett asks.

"Why, Garrett?"

"Because every girl I know would require a moving truck all their own for all their stuff."

"Eh, I'm not like other girls. I keep what means something, and get rid of the rest. I appreciate the offer though."

"You're welcome. You are now family, and family sticks together," Gar replies.

"Family?" Bella squeaks out.

"Oh yeah. You married our brother, so that makes you family."

"So that means I not only get a husband and a sister-in-law I have yet to meet, but I get you three in this too?"

"Yep."

"But what if I don't want you in this deal?" she asks sassily.

"What? Huh? How could you not want us? We are awesome!" Garrett sputters as Bella tries not to laugh at him.

"If I have to," she pretend huffs at him as I try not to let the laughs out at her teasing him.

"You did well, Edward. I wanna steal her for myself now," Garrett says to me. "I like snarky Bella. She will keep you on your toes."

"No shit, Gar. I can see it already," I mumble.

"Now go get dressed. We have plans to jump out of a perfectly good airplane," Gar tells me.

"Yeah, yeah." I get up off of the couch and head for the bedroom.

"Wait a minute," Bella demands.

"What's up, Bells?" Ben asks.

"Did I just hear we are going skydiving?"

"Yep. Do you wanna go with us?"

"Fuck yes! I think it would be fun."

"Did shy, sweet Bella just say fuck?" Gar inquires.

"Fuck yes, I did. You got a problem with it?" she snarks back.

"Ummmmm."

"Fuck that. How about this?" Bella asks. "Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck. Screw a kangaroo. Finger bang an Orangutan. Have an orgy at the zoo," she sings out as the guys and I watch her with wide eyes.

"Marry me, Bella?" Garrett asks.

"No. I love Edward. Too bad, so sad. Find someone else. What about Tanya? She's a good person. Go for her."

"I like her, she's fun. We had a good time. Do you think she likes me too?" he asks.

"I will find out for you when we get home. You are my brother after all, and family sticks together."

"Go shower, sis. I can smell you from here, and you smell like Edward," Mike teases as Bella blushes. I take her into my arms and growl at Mike. The guys snicker at my protective actions, so I stick my tongue out at them and walk us into the bedroom to get ready. We shower and get dressed in jeans and tees, with our Chucks and head back into the living room as the phone rings. Bella walks over to it and answers.

"Hello?" she asks. "Yes, this is Mrs. Cullen. Oh, hi, Mr. Johnson. Yes. No. I forgot. Thanks. We will be sure to go use some of it right now. We are heading down to eat now. Thanks for calling and reminding me. Bye." She hangs up and turns to us. "So breakfast seems to be on me. I forgot that when I won all that money, they comped the rest of our stay, including food. So let's go show them that we can eat."

"Let's go, Mrs. Cullen," Garrett says as he takes Bella's hand and leads her out of the room after she grabs her purse. The rest of us follow them to the elevator and down to the buffet. We get into the VIP line, and Bella checks in with the cashier who hands a paper for Bella to sign and then sends us to find a table. We eat then head out of the hotel and into valet. We take a cab to Las Vegas Extreme Skydiving at McCarran airport.

**A/N: So what do you think of snarky Bella? I think she's hilarious! The banter makes me laugh, did you chuckle along with me? What will they do next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

**~Previously~**

"Let's go, Mrs. Cullen," Garrett says as he takes Bella's hand and leads her out of the room after she grabs her purse. The rest of us follow them to the elevator and down to the buffet. We get into the VIP line, and Bella checks in with the cashier who hands a paper for Bella to sign and then sends us to find a table. We eat then head out of the hotel and into valet. We take a cab to Las Vegas Extreme Skydiving at McCarran airport.

**BPOV**

We walk into the building to find people standing around a counter. Edward checks us in and comes to stand with us. He stands behind me and holds me around the waist as we wait for our group to be called. Soon we are prepared and loaded into a plane and take off into the air. I sit nervously next to my tandem partner, Jordan, and our cameraman, Chris. I am so nervous that I am trying not to throw up as the lights on the back of the door light up green.

I watch as Garrett and his people jump, then Mike, then Ben. Edward and I were jumping last. He winks at me as he and his tandem partner jump, leaving me and my guys left. We slowly make our way to the door. Jordan smiles at me, then let's go of the plane and we fall. I watch Chris fly out of the door right behind us with the camera on his helmet. I watch in amazement as the others chutes all open within seconds of each other. I breathe a sigh of relief when Edward's opens. I check our height and pull the cord for our chute and enjoy the feeling of flying as we sail back to earth. I squeal with glee as we hit the ground, and I am once again safe in Edward's arms as he pulls me into them when I am free of the chute.

"You did it, baby."

"I know. I can't believe it. It was so much fun."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yep, but only with you."

"We will have to work on that then." He leans over and kisses me as the guys all come over to us grinning.

"Once we get the DVD's, what do you both want to do?" Garrett asks.

"Would you guys do anything I ask?" I grin when a chorus of 'yes' comes from around me. "Then it's a surprise, but something we can all do to show we are family. The girls can do it with us when we get back into Seattle, but I don't wanna leave here without doing it; right here, right now."

"It's all you, Bells. Lead the way," Garrett replies.

We all go into the office and get our DVD's then head out to grab a cab. We all load in and I look at the driver and smile.

"Take us to the best tattoo parlor in Vegas, please?" I ask.

"You got it, miss."

We pull away from the airport, and I smile when I see the look of shock on all the guys' faces as they realize I was serious about our destination. We soon pull up to a strip mall with a tattoo parlor. _Las Vegas Tattoo Lounge_. Perfect. Someone pays the driver as we all file into the shop. The desk clerk looks up at our group and smiles.

"Welcome to the Las Vegas Tattoo Lounge; how may we help you?" she asks.

"Do you have artists available?" I ask.

"I do, do you know what you want?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Let me get them for you then."

"Thanks." She goes into the back and comes back with five large, tattooed men. I smile at them when they walk in.

"How can we help you?"

"We would all like matching tattoos," I reply.

"Of?"

"An infinity symbol, inside our wrists. It's to show we are a family."

"I like that idea," one says.

"Thanks. What if I want more than one tatt, can that be done?"

"Whatever you want, little one."

"The others can get more than one if they want too; I think I want three."

"Well aren't you brave, little one."

"I want one to represent each of my families."

"I will do yours, little one. Come with me and we can talk about what you want."

"What do you want, baby?" Edward asks from beside me.

"I want a swan for my parents, and something to represent Cullen, then the infinity symbol for our chosen family."

"I want the same. We can use the Cullen crest for the Cullen one."

"The Cullen crest?"

"Yep, it has a lion and shamrocks on it. I can draw it."

"Then you can draw it and be in the chair next to the little one, so we can make sure it's right," the tatt guy says to Edward.

"Sure..."

"I am Jake, Paul is next to me so he will do yours." Another man came over to us and smiled "So that leaves Quil, Seth, and Jared for the other three."

"Thanks, Jake."

We follow Jake and Paul into the back, and Paul hands Edward some paper and a pen to start drawing.

"Where do you want them, little one?"

"Both inside wrists."

"All three?"

"All three," I confirm. I turn to watch Edward as Jake draws out a swan, and then an infinity symbol.

"Do you mind if I do the infinity symbol first then the swan? It would look like the swan is riding the wave of the infinity symbol?" Jake asks.

"That would be cool," I reply.

"What about you, man?" Paul asks Edward.

"I want the infinity symbol on my wrist, then the other two down the inside of my forearms."

"Sounds hot," I mumble. He looks up at me and cocks his eyebrow in my direction. "What? A tattooed guy is hot to me, so sue me. And a tattooed you, there is nothing in the world sexier." I lick my lips in anticipation of what he will look like all tatted up.

"Let's do this!" Jake exclaims. Edward and I sit in the chairs and watch as Paul and Jake place the stencils. They check with us to make sure they look right; we both agree and they get everything set up. For the next two hours I stay as still as possible. Mike, Ben and Garrett come over at some point to show us their tatts. They all got the same as us, the infinity symbol, but added one of their own too. Ben got a cross over his heart and one on his other wrist says _do no harm_; Mike got his last name between his shoulder blades; and Garrett has a line of sheet music with lyrics underneath. _Do you believe in rock n roll, Can music save your mortal soul. _

"American Pie, Garr, really?" I ask.

"You know the song, Bells?"

"Oh yeah, my dad," I choke out as the tears start to roll down my face.

"Shit! I didn't know, Edward. Please stop crying, Bella. Edward, make her stop," Garrett begs. "Please stop crying, sis. Please?" I take deep breaths to try to calm down. I try to stop the harsh breathing as the tears keep flowing. I see Ben run toward me.

"What's wrong, sis?"

"Garrett...cry...remind...dad...dead..."

"Put your head between your legs, sis. You need to calm your breathing or you will hyperventilate."

"How... know?"

"I'm a doctor, sis. Now please calm down. I don't need you to pass out on me. I want to have fun for the rest of the day with you. I can't wait for tonight!" he exclaims.

"Why?" I ask distractedly.

"Because we are going to a concert. I've been dying to see them forever."

"Who?" I ask, sitting up as Jake starts back up on the tatts to finish them.

"Blue Man Group."

"No way! I've wanted to see them too."

"Then we both get to have some fun."

"You are all done, little one," I hear from Jake. "Nice work on calming her down for me, man," he says to Ben.

"No problem, I didn't wanna have to take her to the hospital and miss the concert." He turns to me and winks.

"Well fuck you very much," I grumble playfully.

"Sorry, sis, that's Eddie's job now." I turn to watch Paul still working on Edward.

"Why you still working on Edward, Paul?" I ask.

"His tatts are much bigger than yours. Do you need anything else done to you while you wait? We pierce too." I look at Edward as he grins at me.

"What do you think, Edward?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me. I wouldn't mind seeing my initial hanging from your belly button."

"A _C_, huh?"

"Nope, an E, you're mine."

"Should I just have Jake tattoo your name on my pussy?" I watch as every head whips in my direction in stunned silence.

"What?" Edward asks in shock. "I would never ask you to do that, Bella. That's just not right. That's like me asking you to pierce your clit. If you did, I'd have to pierce my cock, and no one is coming near it with a needle. So not happening." He shakes his head no.

"Who pierces?" I ask.

"I do," Jake answers.

"Let's go peruse your jewelry. I wanna see my options."

He walks me back to the front where there is a case of belly jewelry. I spin it around until I see what I want. "That one." I point to it and Jake looks at me and smiles.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but just don't tell him. I will say I got a generic until he takes my clothes off tonight." I giggle.

"How long have you been together?"

"Six days," I answer as he lays me down on a bed and gets us both ready.

"You are going to feel a pinch and a tug and that's about it," he says as he does it.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Let me slide it in, and then clean you up."

"Thanks, Jake."

When we are done, we walk back into the back to find Paul cleaning up Edward's arms. He checks them out, smiles, then Paul wraps them up in gauze. We get our instructions on taking care of them, we go to pay and are told it's been taken care of. I look behind me to see who the culprit might be.

"Why do you look like an angry kitten, Bells?" Ben asks.

"They said I can't pay because it's been done already."

"I wonder who did that," he muses as he looks away.

"Did you have anything to do with this, doc?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Mmhmmm. Did you pay for everyone's?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Whatever. What are we going to do now?"

"I was thinking lunch at Hard Rock and then go back and hang at the pool."

"We aren't supposed to soak the tatts," I tell him.

"All of them are high enough that we can go into the pool up to our waists, or into the spa also. Or, we can get a cabana and drink in the shade and enjoy the pool area."

"Why don't we go back to the penthouse and order in lunch and watch a movie? We can do the Hard Rock for dinner before the show."

"I like that idea, baby," Edward says from behind us. "Let me call a cab, and we can head back to the suite." I watch him pull out his cell and dial. He speaks to someone and gets off the phone smiling. "They will be here in five."

"Awesome, let's go wait outside."

We all file out of the building and head for the parking lot to wait. A few minutes later we pile into the cab.

"Where to?" he asks.

"Walgreens, then Caesars," I reply.

"Walgreens?" Edward inquires.

"We need stuff to take care of the tatts."

"Good thinking," Ben says.

"Thanks."

We pull onto Las Vegas Blvd. and head up one light to the store. The driver parks and waits for us to come back. We all grab tubes of neosporin, bottles of Lubriderm, and snacks. I sneak a jar of sea salt and head for the registers. I grab a bottle of water and pay for everything. I wait for the others to pay and we head back to the cab. We pile back in and head for the hotel.

Mike pays when we exit the cab, and we head upstairs to our suite to order food and a movie. We all order sandwiches and chips with soda as we pull up the movie menu. I can't help but giggle as I see the list.

"The Hangover? Really?" I laugh.

"It is Vegas, Bells. And you know what they say..." Garrett teases.

"In our case, it doesn't work," I say, pointing between Edward and I. "Because what happens in Vegas, goes home to Seattle."

"Touche, Bells."

"Learn now, Garrett. I always win," I tease as I wink at him.

"Watch out, Eddie. She's a sneaky one."

"She didn't get A's in my classes for nothing. She's smart as fuck and got not only her BA, but her Masters in four years," Edward brags.

"So she's another you; is that what you are saying, bro?"

"Fuck yes she is. I want her to go back and get her doctorate if that's what she wants. I'm sure she can do it in no time at all." I lean over and kiss him.

"Thanks, baby. I will think about it, but it is expensive."

"We talked about this; what's mine is yours. We have so much money we won't be able to spend it all. Use it to further your education, baby."

"We'll talk when we get home. Let's enjoy being here for the next two days, then we can talk."

"Whatever you want, Bella." He goes and gets the door, letting in the room service person with a cart full of food. We sit back and eat our food and watch the movie. After the movie we pile the dishes back into the hall and the guys go back to their rooms to get ready for the evening of fun we have planned.

I go into our room and grab my clothes and shoes and walk into the bathroom to take a shower, gently washing my new tatts and my belly button. I get out and dry off slowly, taking my time with the sensitive skin on my arms and belly. I put water and sea salt into a glass and place it over my new piercing as I sit on my towel on top of the toilet for a few minutes to clean it properly. I dry it off a few minutes later then put lotion onto my new tatts. My hair gets pulled into a ponytail wet, and I throw on my new True Religion Jeans, a cute western top with the sleeves rolled up to show off my new ink and add my chucks to head out to find my husband.

**A/N: So there you have them jumping and getting ink. What do you think of their ink? What will they do next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

I go into our room and grab my clothes and shoes and walk into the bathroom to take a shower, gently washing my new tatts and my belly button. I get out and dry off slowly, taking my time with the sensitive skin on my arms and belly. I put water and sea salt into a glass and place it over my new piercing as I sit on my towel on top of the toilet for a few minutes to clean it properly. I dry it off a few minutes later then put lotion onto my new tatts. My hair gets pulled into a ponytail wet, and I throw on my new True Religion Jeans, a cute western top with the sleeves rolled up to show off my new ink and add my chucks to head out to find my husband.

~Ch 11~

**EPOV**

My wife comes out of the bedroom, and I can only laugh as I take in what she's wearing, almost the same outfit as I am. She looks amazing in it with her sleeves rolled up and her ink showing. Just like mine are. I still can't get over the fact that this woman is finally mine. All inked up and perfect.

"You look amazing, baby."

"You don't look so bad yourself, professor."

"Oh God," I groan.

"What did I say?"

"You called me professor."

"And do you like it when I call you that?" she purrs out as she runs her hands up and down my chest.

"Yes," I squeak.

"What would you say if I asked to role play?"

"I'd say fuck yes, please."

"I will see about doing just that, professor." There's a loud knock on the door, and we are broken out of our bubble. We both look at each other and smile; I wink at her as I walk over and open the door to find the guys on the other side smiling.

"Are you and the missus ready to go?" Ben asks.

"Let's rock." I take Bella's hand and we leave the room, heading for the elevators. We take a cab to the Hard Rock Cafe and order burgers and beer for dinner. We have a table out on the balcony overlooking the strip. We eat and people watch for an hour or so before we need to walk across the street for the show. The five of us take the short walk after dinner to the Monte Carlo, grab our tickets, and head into the theater for the show. We take our seats and enjoy the mood of the people around us.

Over the next couple of hours we rock out and laugh to The Blue Man Group. I look around me to see the guys who are my best friends, and the woman I love more than anything enjoying themselves, and I can't help but grin as I watch them laugh. After the show we walk around the Monte Carlo, playing a hand here and there at the tables. I place a one hundred dollar chip on twenty-two at a roulette table and it hits, winning me thirty-six hundred dollars. Bella is jumping up and down next to me, clapping her hands in glee as the dealer hands me a large stack of chips. I lean over and kiss Bella's cheek.

"You are my good luck charm, baby."

"I doubt it was me," she scoffs.

"How about we go sit and play your game, baby?"

"Can we come play slots too, sis?" Garrett asks.

"Sure, let's go find a good one," Bella answers. We walk through the casino till Bella spots a bank of Wheel of Fortune slots and sits down. We each place one hundred dollars into the slot and hit max bet. We play for about twenty minutes when Bella starts to shriek from next to me.

"What is it, Bella?" Ben asks, looking worried. She can only point to her screen as she shrieks. His eyes widen when he sees what she means.

"What happened?" Garrett inquires.

"It seems our little Bella is really lucky. She just won over three and a half million dollars," Ben answers as a casino employee walks over.

"Holy shit, baby!" I yell, pulling her into my arms.

"So it seems someone has won," the casino employee says as I place my wife back on the ground and turn her to the woman.

"My wife did." I beam at her.

"Then I think we need to go take care of some paperwork."

Bella and I follow her while the guys go back to playing their machines as they wait for us to get back. We take care of the paperwork, Bella gets her picture taken for the big winner wall where there is a picture of winners holding a fake large check for $3,564,531.82; she's told when and where to get her real check in the morning, and we head back to the guys.

"You have got to be the luckiest woman in the world, Bella," Mike says as he hugs her.

"I'm really not," she mumbles.

"You are, you won over eighty thousand the other day, then a new car, and now you have more money than you will ever need to live on for the rest of your life, not that you need it in the first place since you are married to Mr. Moneybags here." He pats my shoulder as he says this to her.

"Money isn't important. I know you need to to pay the bills, but it's not the most important thing to me. Love, friends and family are."

"And this is why you are our sister now. You love with your whole heart, and money isn't even a factor," Garrett says as we walk to the taxi stand. "Now what are you gonna buy me for my birthday, something good?"

"First of all, when is your birthday?" she asks.

"Christmas," Gar replies.

"Does your birthday always get put together with the holiday?"

"Pretty much."

"We will have to see then. I will make sure you have two presents, one for your birthday, and one for Christmas." She turns to the rest of the group. "What are your birthdays?"

"Halloween," Ben answers.

"New Year's," Mike replies.

"Apparently all your parents like holidays," she jokes.

"Eddies was born on Father's Day," Gar adds.

"Nice." She laughs out.

"When's yours, Bells?" Ben asks.

"September thirteenth."

"How old will you be?" Gar inquires.

"Twenty-two."

Garrett turns to me and winks. "Robbing the cradle there, Eddie?" he teases.

"You're just jealous I have a young, hot wife and you are alone."

"Not if Tanya and I keep spending time together."

"So you really like her?" Bella asks.

"I do, I can't wait to get back to Seattle and take her out on a real date."

Bella turns to Mike and Ben as we climb out of the taxi at our hotel. "What about you both? Do you like Jess and Ang too?"

"Yep," Mike answers immediately.

"I'm gonna set something up when I have a night off," Ben replies.

"Nice. Maybe one night we can all have dinner together?"

"We can schedule it when I get mine from the hospital," Ben answers as the rest of them nod in agreement. We all pile into the elevator and head up to our floor. The guys each go into their rooms as we walk to the end of the hall and into ours. I take off Bella's clothes then my own, and we climb into bed together, snuggling into each others arms and fall asleep whispering words of love to one another.

I wake up with my wife in my arms and smile when I notice that she got her belly button pierced. In it is a ring with an E hanging on it like I asked for. I nuzzle her neck and smile when she sighs in her sleep. After she wakes up, we get ready for the day and get breakfast before we head over to the Monte Carlo to pick up Bella's check. A taxi takes us back to Wells Fargo where Emily smiles when we walk in. Bella shows her the check and her eyes widen in shock that she's won again.

"Damn girl, can I have your luck?" Emily asks as she waves over Kyra to help us again.

"We all want it; she won a car the other day too," I add.

"What can we help you with, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Kyra asks.

"My wife won more money, and we need to put it into her account."

Her eyes widen as she sees the amount.

"Do I need to set up a meeting with a money manager for you both?" she asks.

"I have one, thanks," I answer for both of us.

"Where do you want all of this?"

"Just put it into her savings, and we can deal with once we get back to Washington next week."

"No problem. I will deposit this now. Did you go get her cards from the hotel manager?" she asks.

"Not yet, we've been busy. We will before we leave tomorrow though."

"All right, all done. It will be available in a few days since it's a large amount. But since it's a cashier's check, not as long as it could take."

We stand up and shake Kyra and Emily's hands.

"Thank you," we say to them as we walk out to find a cab to take us back to the guys.

We spend the rest of the day lounging by the pool, then order room service for the night and make sure we pack all of our bags for our plane ride home in the morning. I leave out a set of clothes and our toiletries for the morning after everything else is packed and ready to go. I place my blazers and Bella's new dresses into the garment bag and hang it on the back of the door for the morning. Bella and I christen every room in our suite before we head to bed exhausted and sad we are leaving our honeymoon behind and heading home to the real world in the morning.

**A/N: So there you have their last few days in Vegas. Can we all say Bella is a lucky bitch? I wanna have her luck. Up next- returning home. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

We spend the rest of the day lounging by the pool, then order room service for the night and make sure we pack all of our bags for our plane ride home in the morning. I leave out a set of clothes and our toiletries for the morning after everything else is packed and ready to go. I place my blazers and Bella's new dresses into the garment bag and hang it on the back of the door for the morning. Bella and I christen every room in our suite before we head to bed exhausted and sad we are leaving our honeymoon behind and heading home to the real world in the morning.

**~Ch 12~**

**BPOV**

We head down to the front desk to check out and I ask for the envelope from the safe containing my new credit and debit cards for Edward's accounts. Not like I plan to use them after I won my own money. But, it's nice to know he wants to take care of me. Edward signs all the paperwork for the room, and we head to the valet where Dave is waiting to take us to the airport. The flight is smooth and I enjoy it by snuggling into Edward's side the entire ride as he works on his laptop.

After we land, Edward takes our luggage and drives us over to my place in his fuckhot car I didn't even know he owned. He puts the top down before we leave the airport, and I enjoy the wind blowing through my hair as we drive through the city. I tell him where to go to find it, and his eyes widen as he takes in the dilapidated building as he parks.

"I won't be but a minute," I say as I climb out of the car.

"I'm coming. I want to help with anything I can carry." He follows me into the small foyer, I unlock my door, step inside and take a look around at how little I really have.

"I know it's not much," I mumble. Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses my temple.

"You did what you had to to put yourself through school; it was noble of you to put school first. Where you live doesn't define who you are."

I lean back and kiss his chin.

"Thank you, baby."

"Now, what do you want to take now?"

"I can fit the rest of my clothes into my one suitcase. We can get boxes and come back for the books and kitchen stuff later if you want." I grab my suitcase and empty my few drawers worth of stuff as Edward grabs my dirty laundry hamper. I lock back up, we head back to his car, place my stuff into the back seat since all our suitcases are in the trunk and head to the house. We pull into a nice neighborhood up the hill from the school and stop in the driveway of what can only be described as my dream house. It's a two story home with a porch and furniture on it to sit outside and relax in the sun.

"Well?" he asks as we get out of the car.

"It's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it. I bought it with you in mind," he whispers.

"How did you know what would I like?"

"I took what I knew about you and thought about where I could see you living. This was what I came up with. Not too big with somewhere to sit on the porch and read, and wait till you see the inside. The kitchen is amazing, I have a library I think you will love, and a giant office that we can both work in." He takes my hand in one of his and walks me up the stairs to the porch, opens the door, sweeps me off my feet and walks over the threshold. I lean over and kiss him before he places me down on the floor.

"Awww, baby, that was so romantic," I coo.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Now, let's go grab our stuff and you can show me around the house." We walk back out the door and grab the stuff we carried up to the porch. We place it into the entryway and go back for the rest. After three trips, we lock up the car and head inside together. The bags are left in the entryway as he takes my hand and leads me into the living room. It's a wide open plan with the dining room and kitchen all together. "Wow," I breathe.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it," I say as I glide my fingers over the granite counters in the spacious kitchen. "I can cook one kick ass holiday meal in here."

"We can do it together this year."

I lean over and kiss him.

"I'd like that very much. Now, where is this library you told me about?"

"Down the hall with our office next to it." He walks me down the hall to the end and opens a set of double doors to reveal a large room with floor to ceiling bookcases full of tomes.

"This is my favorite room in this house."

"You haven't' seen the office, or upstairs yet."

"Don't care. I want to live in this room."

He holds out his hand to me again. I take it as he pulls me out of the library and to the next set of doors which open to reveal a large office with a sitting area and a fireplace inside.

"Come in and look around. Do you mind if I check my work email, baby?"

"Go ahead. I will relax on the couch." I walk over, toe off my shoes and lay back on the overstuffed couch. I hear the click of keys, close my eyes and smile when I realize that I'm no longer alone in this world.

"Baby?" I sit up and look at Edward.

"Yes?"

"Since you have your masters, would you like to teach with it?"

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"Because, apparently, Dr. Banner had to unexpectedly retire, so there is an opening in the English Department."

"Wouldn't I need my teaching credential?"

"It's just a test. We can look it up for you to take."

"We could work together?"

"Other married couples work at the university. Plus, you can go back for your doctorate for free. University employees and their families get tuition free."

"Look up the test. I am in. Who do we have to contact for me to have an interview?"

"I'll call the Dean and set it up. With you being fresh out of school, and a graduate of their school, I think it should be easy for them to see your school records for your qualifications." He picks up the phone and dials. "Hi, Dr. Cope, this is Dr. Cullen. I saw the University wide email about the job opening and wanted to see if I could get my wife an interview. Last week. Thank you, I will tell her you said so. Isabella Cullen, formerly Swan. She graduated a few weeks ago from UW, has her masters in English. We are scheduling her teaching credential test ASAP. Thank you very much. I will tell her. Tuesday, ten am. I will bring her myself. Thanks you again, and we will see you Tuesday. Goodbye." He turns to me and grins. "So we have an appointment Tuesday; now let's get you signed up for your teaching credential test." He turns back to the computer and smiles when he finds the site. "How fast can you memorize things?"

"I graduated with a four point oh, baby. I can handle it, why?"

"The next one is next Saturday. Can you do it by then?"

"Sure, what do I need to know?"

"I have a test book for you to look over this week."

"Book it. I can do it."

"I am so proud of you, Bella."

"But I haven't passed the test yet, or gotten the job."

"You will, I have no doubt about that." He clicks the keys on his computer and comes over to me as he finishes. "Can I show you the rest of our house?"

"Sure."

We walk hand in hand up the stairs into the hallway and I smile as Edward opens all the doors down the hall showing me the four bedrooms with their own bathrooms. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall and has double doors that lead into a spacious bedroom with a sitting area. A large bed dominates one wall, while a fireplace sits on one wall you can see through to what I assume is the bathroom. I look around the room to see it decorated simply.

"What do you think?"

"I like it, it's simple. Relaxed."

"I like relaxed, it's what I want to do in our room. Relax."

"Is that _all_ you want to do in here?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He picks me up and throws me onto the comforter, then jumps on top of me making me giggle loudly. He makes quick work of our clothes and dives between my legs with his fingers, playing me like he owns me, which he does and he knows it. I am soon flying high and screaming out his name as he slams into me with force, making me scream out in pleasure.

"Oh God, baby. What you do to me," he whimpers as he pounds into me like it will be the last time he has the chance. My eyes roll back into my head at the sensation of him quickly bringing me to the edge a second time. I am barely hanging on to not come just yet. He tilts my hips a little and sends me careening over the edge with no notice, and a scream for the record books.

"Ahhhhh."

"Oh God!" he yells out as he cums so hard his arms collapse, and he falls onto me with all his weight. The door flies open and I hear a shriek from the doorway. Edward grabs the comforter and throws it over us. "What the fuck?!" he shouts.

"I heard screaming and came running. Are you OK, Edward?" a female voice asks as I hide in my husband's neck.

"Alice!" I hear a familiar voice yell. "Why did you run up the stairs like your ass was on fire?" she asks.

"I heard yelling, Rose, so I ran to make sure he was OK," she answers.

_Alice?_ Oh shit, this is not how I wanted to meet my new sister-in-law.

"I'm fine, now can you both please close the door so we can get dressed?"

"We?" Rose asks before Alice can.

"Yes, Rose. We. Now please close the door."

I hear the door close and Edward pulls the covers from over my head, giving me his crooked grin.

"This is so not how I wanted to meet your sister," I grumble.

"Oh well. At least she know's I'm enjoying myself," he teases.

I smack his arms, climb out of bed and look around for my clothes. I throw them on and put my messy hair into a ponytail because I don't have a brush to fix it before we go back downstairs.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"No, but I have no choice. Time to face the firing squad.", He takes my hands and leads me out of our room and down the stairs to the other women. When Rose spots me with Edward's hand in mine she jumps up.

"I knew you were sleeping with him for an A!" she yells.

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that!" Edward yells back at her.

"Wife?" she scoffs. "Who would want to marry a nothing like her when they could have me?"

"I would, and I did," he retorts showing them our wedding rings.

I watch Rose's jaw drop as whom I can only guess is Alice jumps up off of the couch and launches herself at Edward.

"Please say she's the one you haven't stopped talking about for the last almost four years?"

"She is, is that OK with you, sis?"

"Is this the Bella that Tanya talks about?"

"Yes, why?" he asks.

"Then I am happy for you, Edward."

"You can't be serious, Alice! He married one of his students," Rose complains.

"You were his student and you wanted him too. What's the difference if he married her and not you?" Alice inquires.

"Because he belongs with me and not her. She's not good enough for him. I am."

"If you say one more negative thing about me, I won't hesitate to slap you, Rosalie," I growl out. "You know nothing about me."

"Like how you probably slept with every teacher so you could graduate?" she asks.

I reach out and slap her hard, leaving a handprint across her cheek.

"How dare you accuse me of that! You don't know me!" I yell.

"Edward needs to go have a STD test if he's slept with you. God only knows what diseases you have."

"I know for a fact that my wife has nothing since I took her virginity," Edward replies. "I'm gonna keep bragging and say I was her first everything."

"So this is why you didn't date anyone for the last four years," Alice states to my husband. "Not that you dated a lot in high school and college anyways."

Edward walks us to the couch and sits down, placing me on his lap as Alice's words seep into my brain. I turn to him and smile.

"You waited for me too?" I whisper.

"Always, only you, my love," he whispers back then kisses me. We get into it and the room around us fades away.

"Awwwwww," I hear Alice coo from somewhere. "How cute are they?"

"I'm gonna throw up. Alice?" Rose asks. "How do you know she doesn't just want him for his money?"

I feel Edward pull away from my lips to answer her. I whimper as he pulls his lips away.

"She didn't know I had money when she married me, and then after we got married, she won two sums of money and a Porsche from a third casino. She is a multi-millionaire all in her own right."

"You do know you are only making yourself look worse, don't you, Rosalie?" I inquire looking smug.

"What will the University say when they find out you married a student? She can ruin your career!" she retorts.

"Well then it's good they know. She has a job interview there on Tuesday."

"She only has her BA, how can she teach?"

"Actually, I have my masters. I can teach," I retort.

"But you are only twenty-one! How?"

"I'm like my husband. I worked my ass off for it. I had my AA before I graduated high school."

"Give it up, Rose," Edward says to her. "You won't win and break us up. Get over it; you will never be a Cullen."

"So, when do I get to know my new sister?" Alice asks.

"Any day but Tuesday, Alice," I answer.

"How could Tanya not warn me about this?" Rose asks incredulously.

"She was there when we got married, and we asked her to let everyone know ourselves."

"I'm gonna kill her for not telling me," she growls out.

"Too bad, so sad," I mumble as Edward starts to laugh underneath me at my words.

"If you have so much money, why didn't you get a diamond ring and are just wearing a plain silver band?" Rose sasses.

"First of all, I wanted to get her a diamond ring, she refused. She said I didn't have to spend my hard earned money on a ring, and the platinum band is more than enough."

"What woman turns down a diamond ring?"

"One who knows that the words are the most important thing in a marriage. The commitment behind them. The rings are just for show."

"Edward," Alice whispers through tears. "Mom and Dad would have loved her."

"I know, Ali. It's on of the many reasons why I married her."

Alice gets off her chair and comes over and wraps her arms around us both and holds on tight as her tears stream down her face.

"If it makes you feel any better, Alice, my parents would have loved him too."

"Would have?" she asks.

"Yes, I lost my parents, just like you did."

She pulls my arms away from her body and looks down at me. She sees my new tattoos and her eyes widen in shock.

"Is that?" she asks in shock, running her fingers over it reverently.

"The Cullen Crest, yes. I also got a Swan for my parents, then the infinity we all got. Edward, the guys, and I to show we are a family too."

"Edward got tattoos?"

I watch my husband roll up his sleeves and show Alice his new artwork.

"I want one too," Alice whines.

"You can get an infinity if you want. I have the drawing of the Cullen Crest if you want that somewhere too. I'm sure the girls are gonna want the infinity too, so we can all go together if you want."

"Do the guys approve of you, Bella?" Alice inquires.

"If them calling me little sis is anything to go by, then yes, they do. They are all coming over here this week to celebrate Edward's birthday."

"Alice, how can you just be OK with all this? You don't even know her and you already call her your sister?" Rosalie asks with a sneer.

"What is your problem with me?" I inquire. "I never did anything to you."

"Never did anything, oh please! My freshmen boyfriend left me because he wanted to pursue you!" She lets slip.

"Who?"

"Mike," she spits out.

"Oh please!" I laugh. "I would have never touched him with a ten foot pole. I have always been Edward's. Ever since the first day of school. He's been it for me, whether he wanted me or not. It wasn't a choice. The second he helped me up and showed me who he was, I was his."

"Wait," Alice says. "Did you say he helped you up?"

"Yes," I squeak out as I blush a deep red.

"Are you an author?"

"Maybe," I mumble as Edward starts to laugh under me. I smack his chest. "Oh shut it, you ass."

"Is she?" Alice asks Edward.

"Yep, I found out the night we met up in Vegas and got married."

"What the hell are you three yapping about?" Rose complains.

"I found an online story about Edward a few weeks ago, and I just found the author." Alice beams as she looks at me.

"She wrote a story about him? Wanna talk about obsessed," Rose mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"If you wanna talk obsessed, Rosalie, do I wanna ask if you only became friends with Alice to get to Edward?" I cock my bitch brow at her in question.

"Oh please, if I wanted him, I'd have him."

"We all know you've wanted me for years, Rose," Edward says. "I would never have said yes. It would be like cheating on Bella. It's not something I am capable of. She's my world. Ever since the first day I helped her off of the floor. I just didn't realize it was her when Alice sent me the story. It's always been her, it will always be her."

I lean over and kiss him.

"Always, baby. I love you."

"Ali, Bella and I got you something in Vegas." Edward places me on his seat, walks over, unzips a suitcase and takes out the last Coach bag then hands it to her. She squeals as she pulls it out of the bag and sees it.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she chants.

"That was all Edward, Alice. He got all of us girls one," I brag.

"All of you girls?" Rosalie asks.

"Yep, Tanya got one too. Did she not tell you?" I ask snarkily.

"No," she huffs. "I've always wanted a Coach bag."

"If you were my friend, I would have gotten you one too, or given you mine because I don't need it, but you aren't, so I won't share."

"You would actually share it?"

"If you weren't so rude to me and the people around you, yes I would have. I have no use for a five hundred dollar purse."

"How could you not want an expensive purse?"

"Because I am not materialistic. All I care about is my education and working. Things aren't important, people are. If you could change your attitude, you might be able to come and hang out with all of us sometime. Otherwise, I'm sure my husband will agree that you won't be welcome. We are newlyweds and in love. Either deal with it, or you can go now."

"Even after all the nasty things I have said to you, you are willing to give me another chance?" Rosalie asks in shock.

"I don't hold grudges. Life is too short to be mad all the time. I would know, the last thing I said to my parents before they died was in anger." Tears start to stream down my face at these words. I feel strong arms wrap around me as I am pulled into a strong chest.

"Shhhh, don't cry, my love. It's OK, baby. They know you loved them and didn't mean it," Edward coos to me.

**A/N: So there you have their homecoming. What do you think of them being busted? Who wants to smack Rose? What will they do next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Prevoiusly~

"Even after all the nasty things I have said to you, you are willing to give me another chance?" Rosalie asks in shock.

"I don't hold grudges. Life is too short to be mad all the time. I would know, the last thing I said to my parents before they died was in anger." Tears start to stream down my face at these words. I feel strong arms wrap around me as I am pulled into a strong chest.

"Shhhh, don't cry, my love. It's OK, baby. They know you loved them and didn't mean it," Edward coos to me.

~Ch 13~

**EPOV**

I feel so bad about what she has just revealed. Her last words to her parents were in anger.

"Don't cry, baby. Please. I can't take seeing you so sad," I whisper.

"But I was horrible to them. They didn't deserve to die."

"What happened, baby girl?" I ask.

"I wanted to go to a college party for graduation, but since I was still in high school, I was told no. I wasn't old enough. I told them I hated them and snuck out of the house anyways. They came looking for me and were hit by a drunk driver."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart."

"It is! If I hadn't left then they wouldn't have been hit."

"You don't know that for sure. It's the drunk driver's fault, not yours."

"But...but..." she stutters out.

"No buts, baby. You don't know if it would have happened anyways. Please stop blaming yourself."

"At least you know your parents loved and cared about you, Bella," Rose says quietly.

"Why do you say that?" she asks.

"Because your parents showed you they cared by telling you to stay home and didn't send you to boarding school from when you were old enough for school."

"Oh, Rose. That's so sad."

"What's sad is when I overheard them fighting one night when they thought I was asleep, only to hear that they never wanted me."

**BPOV**

"Oh my God. What kind of people are they!" I yell out. "If they didn't want you, then there are a lot of people who would. There are people everywhere who can't have kids and would have adopted you in a heartbeat. How dare they say that," I say vehemently. "If I ever see them, they will be getting a piece of my mind. Selfish assholes."

"I think I am going to stay on my wife's good side. I don't like angry Bella, she scares me a little," Edward says.

"Sorry baby. I don't mean to scare you; it's just that people like them don't deserve to be parents."

"You don't even like me, and you say nice things like that. Maybe Tanya was right about you, Bella."

"What are you doing next Sunday, Rose?" I ask.

"It's Father's Day, so nothing. My parents are on some cruise."

"Then you are coming over here for Edward's birthday and to celebrate Father's Day. Just because our father's aren't alive anymore, and yours isn't around, doesn't mean we still shouldn't celebrate." I turn to face my husband. "Edward, get the guys on a conference call now please, and put it on speaker while I call the girls." I pull out my cell and dial all of them, placing it on speaker. "Is everyone on?" I ask. I hear a chorus of 'yes' from both phones. "OK, guys. I have everyone on speaker phone. We need to talk about next Sunday. We will be celebrating Edward's birthday and Father's Day. Yes, I know none of us have one anymore, but I think we still need to celebrate them. I want everyone to bring over their favorite picture of them, and we will be talking about what we loved about them. I want to barbeque and have a pool party for Edward's birthday, so bring your suits. Everyone be here by eleven for the fun to commence."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Garrett says while I picture him saluting me. I turn my head when I hear Rose and Alice start to giggle.

"You got it, sis," Ben replies.

"We'll be there, Bells," Mike adds.

"I'll speak for the girls saying we will be there too, Bells," Tanya states.

"Good, now I need to speak to the people here, then my husband and I need to go to the store since I'm sure there isn't food in the fridge here."

"Are you sure you don't need our help moving, sis?" Garrett inquires.

"Edward and I made a trip for my clothes on the way here from the airport. We can get the rest tomorrow. I have a job interview at the University on Tuesday for a teaching position."

"Damn she's quick, next she will say she's already pregnant," Garrett teases.

"Bite your tongue, butthead. Don't make me kick your ass when I see you next."

"Oh please, Bells, we know you would never hurt a fly," Garrett sasses.

"My dad was a cop, I can take care of myself."

"How?"

"I could shoot your ass. Literally." I laugh out.

"Yeah right," he scoffs.

"I'm serious. I'm licensed to carry, so you better watch out."

"I was afraid before to piss her off before, now I'm downright terrified," Edward whispers to the others.

"Can we go shooting sometime, Bella?" Mike asks.

"Sure, we can work it out when I find out about the job."

"Cool. I always wanted to learn to shoot."

"You better watch your ass, Garrett," Tanya warns. "She's a crack shot. Bella?"

"Yes?" I question.

"Do I hear Rosalie there?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Short version?" she asks.

"She came with Alice. They might have caught us in our bedroom," I mumble the last sentence.

"You got busted by the sister-in-law, Bells?!" Garrett screams out.

"Your ass is grass when I see you next, Garrett," I growl out through my teeth.

"Aw, fuck," he replies. "Can I buy you something pretty to make up for it?"

"Nope."

"Something sparkly? They say diamonds are a girls best friend!" He tries again.

"You think if I don't even let my husband buy me one, I would let you? Are you smoking crack?"

"Shit! Ummmmmm, do you like flowers?"

"Nah, they die."

"Shoes."

"I got some in Vegas, remember?"

"You got Converse, I will get you some fuckme heels for Edward."

"Nah, I'm not too big on shoes either."

"Fuck, she's tougher than the judges I argue in front of. Are you sure you don't wanna go to law school, Bella? You could make a shitload of money if you were a lawyer."

"Nah, I'm good with being a lowly teacher."

"Lowly teacher, my ass. We all know you are Edward's match is every way, so I know you will be one hell of a teacher."

"Thank you for the nice words, but you are still on my shit list."

"As long as I am at the top," he sasses back.

"Oh good Lord, what am I gonna do with your cheesy ass?" I ask in exasperation.

"Love me?"

"We'll see."

"Tanya?" Rose asks.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you about Bella. You are right, she's awesome."

"Do my ears deceive me?" she teases. "You like Bella?"

"Yep, she's sassy, not mousey like I thought. She even invited me for this weekend."

"I will only say I told you so. She's one in a million. Get to know her, you will love her like I do."

"Thanks, sis," I say to Tanya. "Wait till you see what the boys and I did in Vegas."

"What did you do?" she inquires.

"We got tattoos."

"I can't wait to see."

"Alice says she wants one too. We got a family one for all of us to wear."

"Done. I will see you later this week. Call when you hear about the job."

"Thanks, sis."

"I've got to get back to work. I will talk to you later this week. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, sis," he replies.

"Well damn, I guess I got a fuckhot brother now," she teases.

"Hey! No ogling my brother! You are only allowed to ogle me," Garrett whines to Tanya.

"We'll see, Counselor," she flirts.

"Call me when you're off work, babe," he replies.

"K, bye guys." There's a chorus of 'bye' as people hang up, and I am left with the three people in the living room.

"It's getting late, maybe you should leave the grocery store for tomorrow, Bella. Let's order some pizza," Alice suggests.

"Do you and Rose wanna stay?" I ask.

"Sure, thanks. I've missed my brother, and I'd like to get to know you too, sis."

"Baby," I say to Edward. "I don't know where to call for the local pizza place." He laughs at me, kisses my nose and pulls out his cell.

"What do you like on your pizza, baby?"

"Anything but anchovies," I answer.

"Rose?"

"What Bella said."

"I won't even bother with you, Ali. I know what you want." He goes back to his phone. "Hi, 360-555-6789, I'd like one large with pineapple, one with pepperoni, and an order of hot wings with bleu cheese. Cash. Thank you, see you then." He hangs up and turns to us. "They will be here in thirty minutes."

"What's with all the suitcases in the hallway?" Alice asks.

"We just got home, I was giving Bella the tour of the house, and we kinda got caught up," Edward says above me as he blushes at getting caught.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I saw just how caught up you got," Alice deadpans. "I so didn't need to see your naked ass."

I can't help but giggle at how red his face turns.

"Oh please, Bella. I got flashed the white side of your moon too, so stop giggling," Rose teases.

"Aw hell," I groan.

"How about we go put all your stuff away in the bedroom while we wait for the pizza, Bella?" Alice asks.

"I'm sure Edward doesn't have anywhere for me to put my stuff yet."

"Take the garment bag up to the closet, baby," he says. "I don't want your new dresses to wrinkle."

"Dresses?" Alice asks as we all grab bags and head up the stairs.

"Edward took me to eat at the Paris for dinner one night. We got all dressed up, painted the town red, then I won a Porsche."

We place the suitcases down near the closet and I open the garment bag and pull out the dresses.

"Oh my God! Those are Michael Kors," Alice shrieks out.

"Yeah, my husband has great taste. Wait till you see the shoes to go with them." I pull the box of shoes out of the bottom of the bag, and their eyes widen at the name on the box. I pull out one shoe and their jaws drop.

"Those are amazing," Rosalie says in awe.

"I know, and I hate heels. But Edward bought them, and his eyes light up when he sees me in them."

"I bet I can guess why, those are fuck me high." Alice snorts as she says this, and I blush a deep red.

I pull out the new blazers we got Edward and the girls look at me in shock.

"Whose are those?"

"Edward's," I answer.

"How in the hell did that happen?" she asks in shock.

"The girls and I ganged up on him and told him how bad his, as he put it, 'professor wear' made him look like he was seventy, and not twenty-five. We took him shopping at the outlet malls and got him normal clothes, jeans, tees, polos, and a few blazers without elbow patches."

"You, my dear sister, are now my hero. I have been trying to get him to dress his age for years."

"Good Lord, I can just picture it. His messy sex hair, a button up with the sleeves rolled up and his tats on display with some jeans and Chucks. Yes please!" I say as the picture comes into my head making me want to send the girls home and re-christen our bed.

"Not to sound gross because that is my brother, but that does sound hot," Alice agrees.

"Yes and please," Rose adds. I turn to her and smile.

"We will find you someone, Rose. I promise."

"Hey!" Alice whines. "What about me?"

"You too, Ali," I state as the doorbell rings.

"Food!" We hear shouted from downstairs.

We all go down to find Edward with plates in hand and drinks on the coffee table. We all grab food and eat for a bit, just enjoying the food and the company. Edward and I are soon yawning, and the girls say good night with promises of getting together this week for lunch to get to know me better. Edward and I fall into bed exhausted at everything that has happened this last week.

**A/N: So there you have the next chapter. Did Rose make herself less douchey now? Do you like the playful banter of the group? What will they do next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, iloveedward12, Teamhotmen and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

We all go down to find Edward with plates in hand and drinks on the coffee table. We all grab food and eat for a bit, just enjoying the food and the company. Edward and I are soon yawning, and the girls say good night with promises of getting together this week for lunch to get to know me better. Edward and I fall into bed exhausted at everything that has happened this last week.

**~Ch 14~**

**EPOV**

I wake up to my wife in my arms, and I can't help but smile when I see her dark hair splayed across the pillows on our bed. I sneak out of her arms and head for the bathroom. I take care of business and head back to bed where she is now laying on her back in the middle of the bed. I try to keep my laughter down when I try to figure out how her tiny body is basically taking up the whole bed.

"Mmmmm, Edward," she mumbles in her sleep as she wiggles around. "More," she whisper moans as she writhes on the bed. I climb back into bed and place kisses up and down her neck making her moan some more in her sleep. I add my tongue into the mix as I feel her body move closer to mine. I reach down and lightly run my fingers across her dripping wet folds, so glad that she is naked and in our bed next to me. I slowly slide a finger into her and start to slide it in and out of her in time with her breathing. I add another finger and thumb into the mix as her moans and groans get louder.

"God, Bella, what your sounds are doing to me." I groan out.

"So close," she whispers. I wrap my lips around one nipple and bite down gently causing her internal muscles to constrict around my now dripping wet fingers. "Edward!" she shouts out as her orgasm crashes into her. "Such a good dream," she mumbles. I can't help but start to laugh as the words leave her lips, and her eyes fly open and she looks at me in horror when she notices my hand still south of her border. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" she squeaks.

"Nope." I laugh out as she blushes at the situation. She looks up and down my body stopping on my very hard and erect cock, licking her lips when she sees it hard and ready for her.

"Lay back, baby." She pushes me back and straddles my lap, slowly sliding down me and moaning at the feeling of me sliding into her. Her fingers lightly graze over my chest and abs as she starts to slowly move on top of me. Without warning she starts to slam herself up and down as I brace her with my hands on her hips on her up and down motions. I'm incoherent as my orgasm races through me like a freight train making me feel like every pore and cell is going to explode with it.

"Not. Gonna. Last." I pant out.

"Me either," she groans out. "Now give it to me, all of it." She slams down on me one last time and let's out a sound between a groan and a growl as she comes so hard she collapses on my chest as my orgasm rips through me.

"Good Lord," I pant out. "What you do to me, Mrs. Cullen."

"The same goes for me too, Mr. Cullen," she pants out.

"Would you like to shower with me, then we can hit the store and the DMV to update your name and address?" I ask.

"Sure. Can we run by the mall? I need something to wear for my interview tomorrow."

"I think Alice is better suited for doing that with you. Why don't you call her?"

"Do you think she will go overboard? I know what you have said about her in the past."

"Just give her rules up front. I don't think she will go overboard if you put out the rules first." I pick up my cell and dial my sister.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Would you like to take my wife shopping for some interview clothes today, Pix?"

"Did you just say, shopping, Edward?"

"I did, but you have to promise to go easy on her. She just got money, and she's not a fan of spending it. Can you behave and not force her to spend it on things she doesn't want or need?"

"I can try."

"If you scare her, she might never want to go shopping with you ever again." I look up to see Bella smiling and nodding her head yes as I say this to my sister.

"Would she mind if Rose came too?"

I turn to Bella.

"Would you mind if Rose came with you both?"

"Whatever. As long as she's nice, I don't have a problem with it."

I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Did you hear her, Ali?"

"Yep. I will call and ask her, and make sure she does as Bella has asked. When does she wanna go?"

"I can run her to your house if you want after we run our errands."

"OK, so a couple of hours?"

"Yep. We have to hit the DMV and the grocery store."

I hang up, and we both shower together, washing each other with gentle touches. We dress in shorts and tees for the day and head out. The DMV and post office don't take long to handle.

Bella and I have fun at the grocery store, loading up on a little of everything for during the week, but she gets everything and anything for this weekend's party. From the beer and wine, to the food to barbeque. I look at her with love as we place everything onto the conveyor belt of the register.

"Do we have everything, baby?" I ask.

"I hope so. If not, I will come back at some point this week for whatever was forgotten."

"All right."

We pay, load up, and head for my sister's house. I leave Bella with Rose and Ali, with the warning for them to behave. I go home and unload the groceries, hoping with everything in me that my wife will be safe with the girls.

**A/N: So there you have some naked fun and some errands. What will they do next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1, Luna Luce and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Sorry about the delay on posting, my beta was on vacay til Tue then got a migraine and didn't finish till last night. Please don't get out the pitchforks at the end.**

~Previously~

We pay, load up, and head for my sister's house. I leave Bella with Rose and Ali, with the warning for them to behave. I go home and unload the groceries, hoping with everything in me that my wife will be safe with the girls.

~Ch 15~

**BPOV**

I walk into Alice's house to find Rose waiting to go.

"Finally," Rose sighs.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Seems like forever."

"Anxious much?" I tease.

"I just wanna shop."

"Do you both promise to go easy on me? I didn't grow up with tons of money; my parents worked hard for what little we had, so I'm not used to having this kind of money. I want to go somewhere and not spend a lot for what I need. For now I only want to buy one suit until I find out about if I got the job or not."

"Does this mean if you do, we can go back and get you a nice, professional wardrobe?" Alice asks.

"I think I can handle that, Ali. As long as we go slow and don't spend a lot, I think I will be fine."

"I have just the store for us to go look through," Ali pipes in.

"Which one?" I ask, leery.

"It's considered a department store so I think you will approve."

"Which one?"

"Macy's. They have good designers if you want to shop retail."

"I think I can handle Macy's. Good idea to start with. I'm just not into name brands. I about had a conniption when Edward bought me the Michael Kors dresses, not to mention the Coach purse."

"Let's load up, I want to get there and find you the perfect outfit for tomorrow. I just know you will get the job, Bella," Alice assures as we lock up the house and we walk out to her car.

We all climb into her small, bright red BMW and head for the mall. We soon pull into Westfield Southcenter and park near Macy's. I follow Rose and Alice into the store and head for the dressy section of the women's department. I scan the clothes, grabbing a few to try on that looked nice, but still like me, and head for the dressing rooms.

I try them all on, not really liking most of them, except for one.

"Can I see it, Bella?" Alice asks from the other side of the door.

"Sure," I say, unlocking the door and exiting the room.

"I love it, we just need to find a cute tank to go under the jacket. We can pick a nice summer color."

"You look nice, Bella. I think I saw the perfect top for you, be right back," Rose says as she hightails it from the dressing rooms.

I smile as she holds out a turquoise, dressy tank to me.

"It's very pretty, Rose. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go put it on under the blazer so we can see it put together."

I take the tank, go back into the room and put it on. My smile is bright as I take in my dressed up form.

"Well?" Rose shouts from the other side of the door.

"It's perfect," I breathe out as I open the door to show them.

"You look great. There's no way you won't get the job looking like that," Alice praises.

"Take it off and let's go find you shoes to go with it," Rose suggests.

"Can't I just wear the shoes Edward bought me in Vegas?"

"Those are for going out, not an interview. Let's go find some cute pumps to go with this outfit."

"Alright, Alice."

I sigh, resigned, as I walk back into the dressing room and put my tee and shorts back on. I slide my feet back into my flip flops, grab the three hangers and head out to walk with the girls to the shoe department.

I snake my way through the shoe department looking at the selection. I gloss over the Coach, Jessica Simpson, and Guess? brands, simply because of their outrageous prices, and head to the more reasonably priced shoes. My eyes land on a pair of turquoise heels that seem to match my tank. I quickly grab a pair in my size and place one next to the top. A perfect match. I turn to find Alice.

"Alice?" I question.

"Yes, Bella?" she asks from the next aisle over.

"I found some that match the top. Should I try them on?"

"I think that turquoise shoes with the black and white suit would look awesome. Good choice," she says as she walks over to me, carrying a box of her own.

I try on the INC shoes, walk around the shoe department and smile when I take them back off and place them back into the box.

"Are you and Rose ready to go? I'm done shopping for today," I say.

"We've only been here an hour, Bella," Alice whines.

"I can always have Edward come get me if you aren't ready. I don't like shopping or spending money. This is about all I can do for today. I have no patience for it."

"Fine," Alice huffs out.

"If you act like this, I won't come with you next time. I can always come with my other friends, or Edward."

"Sorry, Bella. Sometimes I get a little carried away with shopping."

"It's okay, Alice. I get it, you've had money to always buy what you want, not necessarily what you need. I, on the other hand, always buy what I need when I can. Sometimes I go with holey underwear, bras, tees and such. As long as I had a roof over my head, and food, it didn't matter what I wore. It's why I went and crammed as much school into my high school career. I wanted to make something of myself, so I could pay my own way and take care of myself."

"Shit, Bella. I am sorry for being selfish. I just want to spend more time with you," Alice cries.

"Then ask to spend more time with me. We can always find something else to do, you know?"

"What do you feel like doing, Bella?" Rose inquires.

"I'm kinda hungry, can we get lunch?"

"You worked up an appetite with the hot professor, huh?" Rose teases as she elbows me and waggles her eyebrows at me.

I can only blush a deep red at her words.

"Thought so," Rose says smugly.

"I so don't need to know," Alice adds.

"Let's pay and go get some food. I feel like Italian."

"Thank you for changing the subject, Bella."

"You're welcome, Alice."

We walk up to the register to pay for our purchases. They pay for their armfuls of clothes and shoes, while I pay for my shoes and suit for under two hundred dollars including tax.

The three of us pile back into Alice's car after stowing our bags into the trunk and head for food. Lunch is good as we stuff our faces at the Olive Garden and sit and just relax as we eat and chat. It was enjoyable to just eat and chat with two new people, trying to ignore my nerves for the interview tomorrow. Alice drops me off after we eat, and I run into my husband's arms sighing with relief as his strong arms wrap around me.

**A/N: So there you have shopping. Do you think Alice and Rose pushed her too far? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim Please check out ILC! It posts every Friday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

~Previously~

The three of us pile back into Alice's car after stowing our bags into the trunk and head for food. Lunch is good as we stuff our faces at the Olive Garden and sit and just relax as we eat and chat. It was enjoyable to just eat and chat with two new people, trying to ignore my nerves for the interview tomorrow. Alice drops me off after we eat, and I run into my husband's arms sighing with relief as his strong arms wrap around me.

~Ch 16~

**EPOV**

I cuddle my wife in my arms as I watch Ali and Rose drive off.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, baby."

"Did Rose and Ali behave?"

"They did for the most part," she replies.

"Did you find anything for tomorrow?"

"Yep. I got a whole outfit, including shoes for under two hundred dollars."

"I bet you will look amazing. Come show me what you got."

I lead her into the house and up the stairs into our room. She goes into the bathroom and comes back out looking nothing short of amazing.

"If Doctor Cope goes off of your looks alone, you won't have any problem getting hired," I tease.

She smacks me on the arm.

"How dare you insinuate I would be hired for only my looks, Doctor Cullen!"

I pull her into my arms and kiss the hell out of her.

"He'd be a fool not to. You are one fuckhot woman, Isabella Cullen."

"Thank you, husband," she whispers.

"You're welcome, wife. Now, what would you like to do for dinner?"

"The girls and I went to a late lunch, so I'm not too hungry just yet. Do you want me to make you something to eat, baby?"

"I can grab a sandwich or something. You go back and change out of the nice clothes for tomorrow."

I watch her walk back into the bathroom as I head out the door for the kitchen. I make a sandwich as I wait for her to join me in the living room. I flip the TV on and find the cult classic, _The Breakfast Club, _on and sit back to watch it.

Bella soon settles into my side wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tee. We lounge on the couch and watch the movie, laughing in the same places at the crazy antics of the group around the school.

"What do you want for your birthday, baby?" she asks me as the movie ends.

"I don't want or need anything, my love. I have you and that is all I will ever want or need," I reply.

"But, what if I wanna get you something?"

"Then pick out whatever you want, Bella. I don't really need anything, but something you pick out yourself I'm sure I will love it because I love you."

"Smooth talker," she jokes.

"Wanna see what else I can do with my smooth tongue, Mrs. Cullen?" I ask as I lick up her neck.

"Mmmmmmm, you do make a convincing argument there, Mr. Cullen," she replies breathily.

I pick her up into my arms; make sure the door is locked, the lights are off, and head up to our room to ravage her until we both pass out. We end up not making it to the bed fully, but the end of the bed where I bend her over and pound the shit out of her till she's screaming my name in ecstasy. We fall into a blissful sleep soon after crawling into bed from the foot of the bed.

**A/N: So there you have some cute banter. Up next- the interview. The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! **

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**This one is for my girls momma2fan and edwardsouthernbella**

~Previously~

I pick her up into my arms; make sure the door is locked, the lights are off, and head up to our room to ravage her until we both pass out. We end up not making it to the bed fully, but the end of the bed where I bend her over and pound the shit out of her till she's screaming my name in ecstasy. We fall into a blissful sleep soon after crawling into bed from the foot of the bed.

~Ch 17~

**BPOV**

Tuesday morning dawns bright and sunny. I shower and take my time getting ready for my interview. Edward takes a shower as I am putting on some light makeup. I dry my hair and twist it up onto my head with some loose curls around my face. I walk into our room, take out my new clothes and shoes from the closet, and get myself dressed.

The walk downstairs takes time since I am not steady on the stairs in my new heels. Once I hit the landing, I see Edward in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee into a mug. He hands it to me as I enter the kitchen with a kiss to my forehead as to not mess up my makeup.

"You look beautiful, baby."

"Thank you, honey."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm too nervous to eat right now. Maybe after."

"I'm gonna drive you to the school."

"Thanks, baby. I can't wait for my car to arrive."

"Just think, baby, if you get this job we can carpool to work."

"I'm all for saving the environment. Now let's go get this over with."

"Do you have your answers ready for Dr. Cope?"

"Yep, I just hope that they are good enough answers and he hires me."

"He would be a fool not to. You ready to go?"

"As I will ever be," I answer as I grab my purse and head for the garage and Edward's car.

The ride down the hill to school goes quickly, and we pull into a lot and park in a faculty space. We walk toward the English building, and I look around to see girls checking out Edward in his polo and shorts. He did look good. I'm going to have to let him know later, since right now, I feel like I am going to puke if I open my mouth. I feel Edward take my hand and halt our forward motion.

"Are you okay, baby?"

I must have made some noise in reply because he looked at me in concern.

"Take a deep breath, Bella."

I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"Good girl. Do you need a minute before we go in?"

"I...I think I can do this..." I whisper.

"I know you can, baby. Now straighten up and we will walk in there together. I won't leave your side until you meet Dr. Cope, all right?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on and let's do this. We need to go home and get you all studied up for Saturday's test."

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, Bella. I will always be here for you, you know that right?"

"As will I for you. Now, let's go. I want this over with. The anticipation is killing me."

We walk into the building with students watching us with curiosity. We just ignore their stares as we walk to the faculty offices. I check in with Dr. Cope's secretary and we sit down to wait to see him.

"Isabella Cullen? Dr. Cullen?"

We turn toward the voice and Edward smiles as he stands to go greet the man.

"How are you today, Dr. Cope?"

"Good, Edward. You?"

I stand up next to Edward to await our introduction.

"Good, thank you. This is my wife, Bella."

I hold out my hand and smile at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cope," I say.

"It's nice to meet you too, Isabella."

"Bella, please, ," I reply.

"Then call me Sal, Bella."

"Sal it is." I giggle.

"Shall we all go and talk in my office?" Sal asks.

"Sure," Edward and I reply as we follow him in into his office.

We both take a seat in front of Sal's desk in the set of chairs and wait for him to begin talking.

"First of all, I pulled your records, Bella, and might I say that your grades are exemplary."

"Thank you, Sal. I like to work hard," I answer.

"I also saw that you had quite a few of Edward's classes. I know this is none of my business, but I need to ask you both a very personal question to ease my mind," Sal hedges.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide," I reply.

"While Edward was your teacher; did you ever go on a date, have a relationship, or even one tiny kiss while you were still his student?"

"Nope. I admired him from afar. None of this happened until after I graduated."

"How did you get married so quickly then?" Sal blurts out.

"We both admired from afar, Sal, both thinking the age difference and student/teacher rolls would be obstacles. It wasn't until we were in Vegas that all of our true feeling came to light, and I couldn't live another day without her. She graduated, so I was no longer barred from being with her since I was no longer her professor," Edward explains.

"Then my conscience is clear. I can hire her as long as she passes the test this weekend. Do you think you can both work together and not let your personal lives get in the way?"

"It won't be a problem on my end," I reply. "I held back my feelings for four years. This will be a walk in the park for me."

"I don't care if you hold hands or kiss, Bella. I just don't want massive PDA where the students can catch you."

"I'm not that kind of girl, Sal," I tease. "I have self respect."

"Good, now how would you feel about being Edward's TA this semester to get used to the class stuff, and only teach two classes in the mornings? I want to ease you into this."

"Anything you want, Sal. I am up for this."

"Then go pass that test for me on Saturday, and let me know when the results come in so I can place you into a classroom."

"That's it?" I question.

"What's it?" Sal asks in return.

"Don't you want to interview me alone or something?"

"Nope, I can see by your grades and how you were honest to my questions all I needed to know. Now go home and study for this weekend. I want you ready to teach Freshman English when you start in August."

"Thank you, Sal. Now I think Edward and I have some studying to do," I tease.

"Edward is studying?"

"Yep. He told me he'd help me study."

"Good man, Edward."

"I just want my wife happy. She's the one who wants to work; I just helped her get in the door."

"Have you thought of going back for your doctorate, Bella?" Sal inquires.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I think I would like to do that, especially if I don't have to pay tuition for it."

"My advice is to get used to teaching this semester, then go back next semester with one class and see how you do."

"I think I just might. Thank you, Sal."

"You're welcome, Bella. Now go study, that is an order from your boss," he says in a mock stern voice.

Edward and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Thanks for the laugh, and the job, Sal. I look forward to working with you next year."

"I think the pleasure will be all mine, Bella. See you guys soon. And please don't forget to call me when your results come in."

"You will be the first to know."

Edward and I get out of our seats and shake Sal's hand then walk back outside toward the car. I climb into the passenger seat of Edward's car and let out a big breath as he gets into the driver's side.

"I knew you could do it, Bella!" he practically shouts out.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too; now let's go home and get to studying. I want to work with my wife in a few months."

The drive home is fast. I go upstairs and get into comfy clothes and settle in to study until my test on Saturday.

**A/N: So there you have Bella's interview. Did you like Sal? How do you think it went? Will she pass and have a job? The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**This one is on the short side, but the next chapter will be on the long side to make up for it.**

~Previously~

The drive home is fast. I go upstairs and get into comfy clothes and settle in to study until my test on Saturday.

~Ch 18~

**EPOV**

The past few days have flown by in a flurry of studying and preparing Bella for her qualifying test to become a teacher. I paced the house after she left, refusing to let me go with her, to go take the test. She came home saying she did her best and thought she passed.

Today is my twenty-sixth birthday and Father's Day. Everyone is coming over today for a pool party. I woke up in the best way possible, Bella was kissing up and down my body before she then took my naked cock into her mouth, giving me the best blowjob I've ever received. Not like there has been very many people to compare it to, but needless to say, it was mindblowing. I think being the young age I went to college deterred women from approaching me.

I'm just glad for the lifelong friends I made in college; Garrett, Ben, and Mike will always be my best friends. I shake my head to myself at the thought of Garrett. I have no idea how I have been friends with him since I was in diapers, even though he is three years older than me. He still teases me about graduating early and us going to college together. He just wishes he was as smart as me, although he is now a lawyer. _God help his clients_, I laugh to myself.

Bella makes us both breakfast, then starts to make the sides for the barbeque. Homemade potato salad, coleslaw, green salad, Jello, cute fresh fruit, and a large chocolate cake for dessert. I marinate the steak and chicken and get the burgers and hot dogs ready to go on the grill.

Around eleven, people start to show up with presents and food. I lit the grill, grabbed a beer, and headed to hang out on the back patio with the guys while the girls all congregated in the kitchen.

"What happened with Bells and the interview?" Garrett inquires.

"She was told by Sal that she would be hired pending her passing the state licensing test she took yesterday."

"How long to get the results?" Gar asks.

"Hopefully within a few weeks."

We all take turns manning the grill and getting beer while the meat cooks. The girls all bring out dishes, drinks, and bowls full of the sides as I plate up the meat. We all sit and pass around the food and drinks.

The only sounds coming from around the table are moans and groans of approval. I peek around the table to see all of the people coupled up except for Ali and Rose who are sitting next to each other. Maybe Bella can help them find someone special.

We all pitch in and help clean up before we change into our swimsuits and hit the pool. The girls all rub sunblock on each other, and the guys are lost in watching them rub each other attentively. I just wish I was the one rubbing my wife down with lotion. I keep adjusting my position in the pool to make my shorts a little less uncomfortable because of the tent I am sporting just looking at my fuckhot wife in next to nothing.

"Good Lord, those women are trying to torture us," Garrett groans.

"I really need to ask Jessica out on a real date. All we've been doing is talking on the phone," Mike complains.

"Tan and I as well," Garrett adds. "I've been swamped in court the last week."

"You think that's bad, I've been working eighteen hours a day all week. I've barely slept, but I still managed to take Ang out to dinner one night."

"Bragger," I tell him. "Bella and I have been studying for her test all week, and I haven't taken her out either. She's been cooking for me here all week."

"She cooks for you a lot?" Gar inquires.

"Oh yeah, good food too. She made all the sides by hand."

"That was some of the most delicious potato salad I've ever eaten," Ben replies.

"That's nothing compared to her lasagne and homemade garlic bread," I state smugly. "She makes her own pasta."

"Fuck me," Garrett mumbles.

"Nope, that's Tanya's job, if she wants it," I tease.

"We'll see," Gar says to me.

We swim and play around in the pool for a while until the girls decide to join us. We all take turns playing chicken and marco polo and have a good time. After a while, we all decide to climb out to do presents and cake.

We are all drying off when the side gate flies open and two figures run into the yard, looking around frantically.

"Bella!" they shout in unison.

**A/N: So there you have part one of Father's Day/ Edward's Birthday. Who do you think showed up? The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last month I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**This one is on the short side, but the next chapter will be on the long side to make up for it.**

~Previously~

We are all drying off when the side gate flies open and two figures run into the yard, looking around frantically.

"Bella!" they shout in unison.

~Ch 19~

**BPOV**

We are all drying off when the side gate flies open and two figures run into the yard, looking around frantically.

"Bella!" they shout in unison.

My head whips in the direction of the voices as I feel my feet leaving the ground and lots of arms come around my body.

"Put my wife down!" Edward shouts.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" Garrett exclaims.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tanya yells.

I open my eyes to see two men holding me. One that's as big as a bear, and the other one that's tall and lanky. Two faces I haven't seen in years.

"Em...Emmett?" I stutter out in shock. "Jas...Jasper?"

"We finally found her, Jas!" Em shouts out as he spins me in his arms and away from Jas.

"As my new sister just said, who the fuck are you and why are you holding my wife?!" Edward yells out.

"We have been looking for Bells for years. We lost her after she left Arizona," Jasper drawls out as he holds out his hand to Edward. "Jasper Whitlock, nice you meet y'all. I am Bella's cousin from Texas." He points to Em, who still has his arms around me. "And the big lug is our other cousin, Emmett McCarty, from Tennessee."

"How...how did you find me?" I squeak out as Garrett rips me from Em's arms.

He pulls me into his arms and tries to shield me from the unknown to them men.

"We've been trying to find you for years, Bells. We hired a private investigator, who turned up that you lived here in Seattle, but when we went to the address he gave us, you weren't there. Please don't be mad about the next part," Em adds. "We made friends with a cop who looked into your info and found your new name and address through the DMV." He looks down sheepishly at this info.

"I want his name. God damn corrupt cops. And they say us lawyers are bad?" Garrett shouts as he shakes his head. "They break more laws than we ever have. I can't believe that that asshole just handed out B's info without a second thought. What if these jackasses were rapists or murderers. I swear he will rot in jail for what he has done."

I run my hands up and down his arms to calm Gar down. I can tell he's on the verge of a breakdown. "It's okay, Gar. They didn't mean any harm. They just wanted to see me."

"But what if that's not all they want? I don't want my new little sis to get hurt." He turns to my cousins. "Why are you here? Is it because she has money and you need it?"

"What money? Bella doesn't like it. We know Bella, she could give a shit if she has money. She used to hand make us Christmas and birthday presents; always said they were more personal when you use your heart and not your money to make them," Jasper drawls.

"That sounds like something my wife would say," Edward laughs out.

I look over to my cousins. "Why have you been trying to find me?"

"We've missed ya, Bells. Ever since we lost Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie, you have been MIA. We knew you were going to school but didn't know where. After we lost our mamas we had nothing holding us to our homes, so we decided to try to find you. You are the only family we have left, darlin'," Jasper says.

"What happened to Aunt Jane and Aunt Heidi?"

"Mama and I were visiting Em and Aunt Heidi in Tennessee, and they went out to the store. A big rig jack knifed and crushed the car. They died instantly," Jasper answers.

Garrett pulls me back into his chest as I break out into sobs over the loss of my aunts.

"Shhhh, sis. I've got you," Garrett coos. "It's okay."

"More people are gone!" I cry out.

"You have all of us, Bells. We won't leave you." Garrett runs his hands through my hair to help soothe me.

The things that have happened today keep running through my head. Joy at seeing my cousins, and the crushing loss of more family members. Not only those, today is Edward's birthday and Father's Day, and now everyone is sad and worried about me.

"Give her to me, Gar. I need to hold and comfort my wife," Edward says to him.

I turn and throw my arms around my husband and sob into his chest.

"Please calm down, baby. We are all here for you," Edward coos.

"But now your birthday is ruined wi th my tears," I cry.

"How long you been married, Bells?" Emmett inquires.

"Two weeks," I sniffle.

"How'd y'all meet?" Jas questions.

"He's been my teacher for four years."

"You married your teacher!" Em roars. "He took advantage of you!"

"Emmett Dale McCarty!" I shriek. "Back the fuck off of my husband and I will explain."

"Shit, Em! Bells just said fuck," Jasper drawls.

"She says a lot worse than that," Garrett says playfully.

I turn to him and growl. "Watch it, Gar, or you and Tan won't be able to have little ones when I cut your balls off," I warn.

"Damn, she's gotten mean in her old age," Emmett teases.

"I am not old! I am only one year older than you two yahoos," I answer.

"Dude, do you have ink on you now too?" Jasper asks in awe.

"Yep, three of 'em. We all got them done in Vegas."

"Vegas?" Em inquires.

"Yep, it's where we got married and had a small honeymoon."

"So what are you doing now, did you graduate?" Em questions.

"I took my teaching credential test yesterday to teach at UW with Edward. Did you both finish school?"

"Nah. We ran out of money with the private investigators; we still have to finish our senior year. Em and I wanna find a job so we can go back. Would you like us to stay here in Seattle with you, Bells?"

"If they live with us, they can enroll and go tuition free too, baby," Edward whispers to me.

"But you don't know them."

"They are your family, all that you have left. We can let them stay for a little bit and get them enrolled; we just won't tell the school when they move out."

I look at my husband in awe, all the love I have for him shining through my smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ask them," Edward says sincerely.

"Em? Jas? Edward and I have something to ask you."

"What's up cuz?" Em asks.

"Edward says if you live with us, even for a little while, you will fall under the free tuition for family, and all you have to do is pay for books. You can finish school here, with us."

I watch Em and Jas look at Edward in shock.

"You'd do that for us, without knowing us?" Em questions.

"You are my wife's cousins, her only family, of course I would do that. _Mi casa, es su casa_. We can go down to school tomorrow and get you registered for fall."

"Do you know anyone hiring? We need money to pay for books. We spent the last of our money trying to find Bells," Em asks.

"What can you do?" Mike inquires.

"Whatever you need done. Construction, working on cars, handyman work around the house, hell I'd even work at McDonald's for the money. I ain't too proud to do whatever it takes to pay for necessities," Jas replies.

"What can you do in construction?" Mike asks them.

"Anything and everything, why?" Em replies.

"Cause I own Newton Architecture and Construction. I have a few jobs I could use some help with."

I watch Em and Jas look at each other.

"So all of you are telling me that we not only found our missing cousin; but we can finish school, have a roof over our heads, and a job?" Em asks.

"Yep," Mike answers.

"What did we do to deserve being accepted this easily?" Jas asks with tears starting to stream down his face.

I smile as I watch Alice, who has been quiet through all this, walk over to him and hand him a napkin to wipe his tears up.

"Don't cry, Jazz. You and Emmett aren't alone anymore," she says to him.

He picks up her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Hi, darlin', and who are you?"

"I'm Alice. Edward's sister, and Bella's sister-in-law. It's nice to meet you," she says as she blushes. "I should introduce you to everyone." She starts to point to people. "That's Mike, your new boss, and his girl, Jessica. Ben and his girl, Angela. Garrett and Tanya. You know Bella, and my brother Edward. And last, but not least is Rosalie," she says pointing to Rose.

"Who are you and Rosalie with since it seems everyone is coupled up?" Em inquires.

"Rose and I are the only single ones in the group."

"Well hot damn! We get girls too, Jas," Em hollers.

I watch as Rose walks over to Em, smacks him upside the head and growls at him.

"Who said you get me, you big oaf?"

"But, but..." he stutters.

"Oh, hell no! I am not some bimbo that will fall at your feet when you ask."

"But...but..." he stutters again.

"Can you say anything but but?" she snarls.

I'm leaning back in Edward's arms, trying to hold in my laughter. I think we just found someone to keep Em in his place with her words and her snark. I think Rose is just what he needs to keep his crazy ass in line. Em and Jas don't seem like they have changed since the last time I saw them over four years ago.

"No... I mean yes..." he replies as the rest of us burst into laughter at his reactions to her.

"Let's all go in and change so we can do birthday presents and cake," I suggest.

"Who's birthday?" Em asks.

"Mine," Edward answers. "We are also honoring our fathers with telling stories about them that we remember from when they were all still alive. Sharing pictures and stuff too."

"Cool! Can we join?" Jas inquires.

"Sure. Do you have anything to share with you?"

"I have an album in the car. We packed up everything we owned into Em's Jeep and drove out here," Jas replies.

"Meet us inside after you grab it."

Em and Jas go back through the gate to grab whatever they want to share while the rest of us go inside to change our clothes and to have our talk, presents, and food.

**A/N: So there you have part two of Father's Day/ Edward's birthday. Up next- the rest. What do you think of who showed up? What happened? What was said? The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

Em and Jas go back through the gate to grab whatever they want to share while the rest of us go inside to change our clothes and to have our talk, presents, and food.

~Ch 20~

**EPOV**

Everyone splits up to go change as the two new people run to the front of the house to get their stuff. I just hope I am doing the right thing by taking them into my house. Bella seems to think it will be okay to stay with us for a little bit. I am glad she has some of her family left; her only family it seems.

I change into shorts and a tee and watch as Bella does the same. I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck.

"Are you okay with what happened so far today, baby?" I ask.

"I think so, what about you?"

"I'm fine with them as long as they do as they say and meant what they said about why they are here."

"I'm glad Mike gave them jobs. Now they can pay for their books and whatever else they need. We can help them find an apartment soon and be back to just us here."

"Yeah, and it looked like Ali and Rose were interested in them. Is Jasper good enough for Ali?"

"He, Em and I grew up together. We spent every summer taking turns at all of our houses so we could spend time together. If he's anything like he was when we grew up, he is a good man, good morals and values. Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec would have had nothing less of a Whitlock, they raised him to be a gentleman. He will treat her like gold. Like a princess. Em will do the same. Southern boys in our family are raised well. Go to school, make something of yourself, work hard, and take care of your family. Treat a woman with love and respect always."

"That's good enough for me then," I reply.

"Grab your picture and let's go back down to the rest of the group."

I take the frame I want off of my dresser and follow my wife who goes and does the same thing in on her dresser, and then we head down the stairs to where the rest of the group is waiting. We all spread out in the living room with what seems like everyone's other halfs next to us. I smile when I see Ali and Jasper chatting quietly in the corner; Rose and Em are chatting near the kitchen talking. Maybe they will be as happy as Bella and I are.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Bella inquires.

"Oh, me, me, me!" Garrett begs.

"Then get on with it, bro," Bella teases as she cuddles into my side.

"Well, my favorite memory of my dad, Robert, involves Eddie and Ali too. Ed was five, I must have been eight, and Ali was two. My mom, Claire and Ed and Ali's mom, Esme, sent us to bed on Christmas Eve, we had spent the evening having dinner together, and it was late so they sent us to bed. Eddie and I were in his bunk beds and were pretending to sleep, we wanted to stay up to see if we could see Santa."

"Oh, no," I groan. "Not this one."

"Oh, yes, dear brother. That one." Garrett laughs. "So, Eddie and I are quietly playing to stay awake and we check the door and don't hear anything so we sneak downstairs and see Santa placing presents under the tree. Santa jumps up in surprise when we startle him when we enter the living room. We end up arguing back and forth about the fact that we are supposed to be in bed for him to deliver the presents. I will never forget Santa telling me that I need to be a lawyer since I can argue with the best of them, and him being Santa has heard his fair share of it. Hence, I am a lawyer now. I found out it was my dad when I was in high school, when I was looking into law schools for down the road."

He gets choked up now so I take over.

"That was right before we lost both sets or our parents," I say sadly.

Bella wraps her arms around me as Tanya does the same for Garrett.

"What happened to them?" Bella questions.

"Our parents took a sailboat out and hit rough water and a storm. Unfortunately, the boat capsized and the Coast Guard didn't reach them in time. It happened when they were sleeping and they said they drowned and there was nothing they could do. When I got the news, I left school and rushed home so I could take care of Ali. Luckily, I had already graduated high school, so I got custody of Ali and used the money from my parents and grandparents to take care of us. We stayed here in Seattle in the house Ali lives in, which was our parents, and I bought this one when I graduated and wanted to live on my own when Ali graduated high school. We both graduated from U-Dub with our degrees. I'm sure our parents would be happy about how much we have accomplished. Mike and Ben joined Gar and I at school, and we became brothers with them too. They help me look out for Ali, and we are our own family, parents or not."

"And now you have me and the girls too," Bella coos.

"And us," Jasper drawls. "Bella's family here is now ours too."

**A/N: So there you have Garrett's favorite memory and what happened to Garrett and Edward's parents. What happened? What was said? The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"And us," Jasper drawls. "Bella's family here is now ours too."

~Ch 21~

**BPOV**

I sit on the couch and hold Edward, reeling from what Garrett has just told everyone. I look over to see Jasper's arm around Alice, and Tanya with hers around Garrett.

"My turn for a happy memory," Mike says to the group.

"Go for it, Mike," I reply.

"I grew up in Forks. My parents, Sean and Sara, owned a sporting goods store, and we used to go camping a lot. My favorite memory was when I was about ten; we were camping and Dad and I were fishing, we spotted a bear who came down to the water. We sat quietly and watched him fish for his dinner. It was amazing to sit there and watch this large animal standing in the running water catching the fish with his mouth. That was one of the best days of my life."

"How did you lose him?" Emmett asks.

"Him and my mom were in the store when it broke out into flames, they were trapped in the storeroom with no way out. They died of smoke inhalation," he replies sadly as Jess pulls him into her arms as he breaks down crying. "I demo'd what was left of the store and never rebuilt. I just couldn't."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Jess coos as he holds her tight against his chest.

"My happy memory is when my parents and I did a mission trip down to Mexico. We collected a bunch of toys, clothes, shoes, and such, and took it all with us. I was about thirteen and it felt so good to see those little kids' faces light up when given such basic things like clothes and shoes. They worked with Doctors Without Borders down there bringing medicine to people who needed it. They are why I became a doctor," Ben offers.

"They sound amazing, Ben," Ang says. "What happened to them?"

"Gun crossfire in Darfur," is all he can get out before he breaks down.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jasper asks.

"Because our dads need to be remembered for the good and the bad. We honor them with our memories," I reply.

"What's your favorite memory, Bells?" Jasper inquires.

"Horseback riding at your house in Texas. We were eight and our dad's took us all out. We ended up camping out under the stars in one of the back pastures. We cooked out over an open fire and told ghost stories around the fire for most of the night."

"I remember that!" Em booms. "That's one of my favorite trips to Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec's ranch. We roasted weenies over an open flame. It was epic!"

"Emmett said weenie!" Garrett yells out and makes everyone laugh, lightening the mood.

"I did, wanna see mine? I got a foot long for y'all," Em plays.

"TMI!" I shriek. "I don't need to know about my cousin's cock."

"Damn, Em, Bella just said cock. What in the hell happened to her?"

"She's got a potty mouth, has tattoos, and is married. What has she been up to for the last four years?"

"Speaking of tattoos," Tanya butts in. "When can the girls and I get our matching ones?"

"Y'all are getting some too?" Jasper asks.

"The infinity symbol everyone has on their wrists each of us are getting to symbolize the family we have formed here. Even if we don't have our blood family anymore, we know that we still have this one that we have chosen."

I watch Em and Jas look at each other and grin.

"Can we go with y'all and get one too?" Em questions.

"You're family too now, aren't you?" Edward replies.

"Sorta, since you married our cousin," Em answers.

"Then that's all that matters. Family is family here. As Tan said, blood doesn't mean anything here, family does."

"Can we stop the sad stories for a little bit and do presents and cake, then go and do the tatts?" Tanya requests.

"Tatts too?" I question.

"Sure, why not?" Tanya replies.

I turn to Edward.

"It's your birthday, baby. What do you think?"

"Let's do it. I wouldn't mind; let's do presents and cake later, and go to the tattoo parlor now."

"Jas and I will have to do it later. We can go watch now though," Em responds.

"Why, Em?" I question.

"Money, darlin'. We need to work for some first. We can make another trip in a month or so when we get caught up with paying back the money to track you down."

I look over to Edward who nods at me.

"I will cover them for you. I won some pocket change in Vegas. Let's head out now."

"No way, Bells. You have already offered us a roof over our heads, helped us get jobs, and you are going to help us get back into school. There is no way in hell I will ask you to pay for my tattoo too."

"If you only knew how much pocket change she won," Ben laughs out. "She could buy you at least ten million tattoos."

I watch Em and Jas' eyes practically bug out of their heads at the number Ben has offered up.

"As you said earlier, money doesn't mean anything to me. Although, it is nice to have some for a change. Not have to worry about paying the bills."

"Come on, I know that there is a fuckawesome shop right down the road. Let's pack up and head out," Garrett says to the room.

We all pile into cars and drive to the shop. We soon pull into Liberty Tattoo and all walk inside.

"Welcome to Liberty Tattoo, how may we help you?" a woman asks.

"We need seven artists to do tattoos for us," Garrett replies.

"What do you need done?"

"They all want infinity symbols to match this one." He holds out his wrist for her to see his.

"We can do that. Anything else?" she inquires.

I look around to see everyone shaking their heads no in regards to her questions.

"All righty then, let me go back and grab some of my artists."

She goes back into the back and comes out with a group of people.

"Can I trace one of your tatts so I can make copies for everyone?"

"And you are?" Garrett questions.

"Dee. I own the shop."

Garrett walks over to the front counter and turns his arm over for her to trace.

"Thank you..."

"Garrett. Now do you all mind if we all hang out in back while the rest get their tatts?"

"Let's pair everyone off while I make copies, and then you can follow us back when everyone is situated into the chairs. Who is getting a tatt?"

Hands raise in the air.

"Come forward so we can pair you off," Dee orders. "Big guy?"

"Emmett, ma'am."

"Emmett, you are with Joe."

Emmett follows Joe through the doorway.

"Tall guy?"

"Jasper, ma'am."

"Jasper, you are with Kim."

"Thank ya kindly, ma'am."

"What's with the 'ma'am' shit? How old do you think I am?" Dee inquires.

Jasper and Emmett are quiet for a second then Emmett shouts back, "Our mommas raised us proper."

"Well if she did, you would call me miss and not assume I'm as old as her! You should always go with 'miss' unless you see gray hairs. Makes women feel young and not like grandmas. Country boys! Cute as can be, but a little slow on the up keep."

With a blush on his cheeks from Dee's scolding, Jasper and Kim follow Em and Joe over to the next tattooing area.

"Short girl."

"Alice."

"Alice you can go with Mandy."

Alice and Mandy walk away.

"Tanya."

"Tanya, you can go with Shay."

"Thank you," Tanya replies.

"Girl with glasses."

"Angela."

"You are with Tonya."

"Brunette with boobs?"

"Jess," Jess laughs out.

"You are with Kelly."

"Beautiful blonde, you are with me."

"Thank you, Dee, but I am so nervous," Rose says in a shaky breath.

"Would you feel better if someone not getting worked on held your hand?"

"Yes, please," Rose replies.

"Pick one while I go make copies for my crew."

I watch Dee walk over to a copy machine as Rose walks over to Edward and I.

"I know I am not your favorite person, Bella, but would you come sit with me?" she asks timidly.

"I'm sure Edward wants to go sit with Ali, so sure, I'll come sit with you."

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, Rose."

The rest of us follow Dee into the back and all spread out next to people to keep them company while they get worked on. Thirty minutes, and five hundred and twenty five dollars later, everyone was done. Everyone is taped up, given care instructions, and we head home to finish the rest of the party.

**A/N: So there is part two of the party, and tattoo-palooza. LOL The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

The rest of us follow Dee into the back and all spread out next to people to keep them company while they get worked on. Thirty minutes, and five hundred and twenty five dollars later, everyone was done. Everyone is taped up, given care instructions, and we head home to finish the rest of the party.

~Ch 22~

**EPOV**

Once home, Bella brings out a cake and they all sing to me. I close my eyes and make my wish, but it has already come true. Bella is all mine.

We all enjoy the cake as everyone chats in their own little bubbles.

"Look at my cousins," Bella whispers.

I turn my head to see Em talking to Rose and Jasper talking to Ali. I smile as I watch Ali's face light up as she laughs at something Jasper has just said to her.

"So, how does it feel to be twenty-six, baby?"

I turn back to my wife and smile.

"The same it felt when I was twenty-five, but better because I have you now."

She leans over and kisses me softly.

"I love you, husband."

"As I love you, wife."

All the people were coupled up around the room as more stories were told. Tears are shed, and hugs and kisses are given to comfort their significant others. The last person to talk is Rose, and she is looking around like she wants to bolt from the room.

"You're up, Rose," Bella tells her.

"Let me say this up front, my dad seems to be the only one still alive in this group."

"Then why are you not with him today?" Garrett questions.

I watch her face crumble and tears escape her eyes.

"Because he, they, never wanted me," she gets out through her sobs.

"Oh my God, Rosie. That's horrible," Emmett coos to her as he wraps his large arms around her. "How could anyone not want you?"

"I...I don't...know," she cries.

"Tell us why you think this?" Emmett asks.

"I overheard my parents arguing one night. It explains why they had a nanny for me and were always off galavanting when I was young, then when I was supposed to go to school they sent me to boarding school. I came home unexpectedly one weekend and heard them arguing that they never wanted me in the first place. I left and went back to school, and haven't seen them since. It's been five years."

"How could any parent not want a smart, beautiful, funny woman?" I ask the room.

"I've asked myself that thousands of times, Edward, but I can't come up with an answer," Rose replies.

"Then you don't need them, you have all of us now. We are now your family," I state and watch as everyone around the room is nodding in agreement. "That tattoo on your wrist is a symbol of us, your family. Those other people who think they are your parents mean nothing now."

"Thank you, Edward," Rose whispers.

"Enough with the sad, let's turn the night around and order in some pizza and stuff and watch a movie," Bella suggests.

"Do you guys mind helping Em and I with our stuff while we wait for food?" Jasper requests.

"The girls can order food while the guys and I help you bring in your stuff. I'm glad I have extra rooms."

All the guys get up and head outside.

"So how long you had this house?" Em asks me.

"Four years."

"Why did you need one so big?"

"This is nothing compared to my parents house that Ali lives in," I reply. "I bought this after I first met Bella, hoping that down the road I could make her mine and fill it with babies."

"Are you working on those babies yet?" he questions.

"No. We've only been married a few weeks, and haven't talked about it yet."

"What if she wants to wait?"

"Then we will wait. I just want to do it at the right time."

"Good answer."

We all grab boxes and suitcases and head back into the house. They all follow me upstairs and I point Jasper into one of the guest rooms as I take Em to another.

"This place is nice, man," Em compliments.

"Thanks, you are home until you get a place of your own. I will make sure you and Jasper get keys to the front door and the alarm code."

"Thanks again, Edward. You don't know what this means to Jas and me. We have nothing, and no one, yet here you are taking us in and treating us like family."

"You are family. You are Bella's cousins, and that makes you family in my book."

He grabs me into a one armed bro hug after he puts the boxes he has in his arms down. I hug him back and smile at the gratefulness shining in his eyes.

"Let's go back to our girls," I suggest.

"Hell yes!" Em booms. "Rose is so mine."

"I hope you work out, Em. She's a good girl when she's not hitting on me," I tease.

"Dude! She's hit on you?"

"At least once a day for the last four years."

"And you turned her down?"

"Flat."

"Why?"

"She wasn't my Bella."

"Real good answer, man. Let's go get our grub on," he says as the doorbell rings signaling the food has arrived.

We walk out of the room to find the rest of the guys walking down the stairs toward the food as well. We all grab boxes and bags from the delivery driver as Bella pays him and then head out into the back yard. It is still nice out, so we decide to take advantage of the remaining warmth and sun.

I sit next to Bella and watch as our little family sections off into smaller groups. The love we've found with each other despite our losses is surprising, but yet inspiring too.

"Have I told you how much I love you today, Mrs. Cullen?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"A few times, Mr. Cullen. I love you too." She smiles at me and her eyes twinkle. "Even without our parents, I think the family we have is pretty special."

"You're damn right, sexy. I miss my parents, but this is nice too."

We spend the rest of the night laughing and remembering happier times. I can honestly say this is one of the best birthdays that I have had in my adult life. My Bella has her cousins back in her life, and Ali and Rose may have the men they have been hoping for to come in and sweep them off their stiletto clad feet. Now I wish I could just kick them all out so I can take my beautiful wife upstairs and ravish her for the foreseeable future...

**A/N: So there you have Em and Jas moving in and the rest of the party. The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

We spend the rest of the night laughing and remembering happier times. I can honestly say this is one of the best birthdays that I have had in my adult life. My Bella has her cousins back in her life, and Ali and Rose may have the men they have been hoping for to come in and sweep them off their stiletto clad feet. Now I wish I could just kick them all out so I can take my beautiful wife upstairs and ravish her for the foreseeable future...

~Ch 23~

**BPOV**

The last few weeks have flown by with Edward and I enrolling Jasper and Em in school, and them starting work with Mike. They have come home every night happy and feeling like they have accomplished something with building the house they are working on. I make dinner for everyone every night, and we all watch TV or movies after.

Edward and I spend our days swimming, lounging, and making love anywhere and everywhere. I still haven't signed up for grad school since I don't know if I passed the test, or what my schedule will be like when I do.

It's a boring Tuesday at the end of July, as I walk out to get the mail. Edward is at the store grabbing more milk, and I am in my bathing suit and a pair of shorts so when he gets back we can swim for a bit.

I look through it to find an envelope addressed to me from the Department of Education. I hold it on top of the pile as I walk back into the house. I place the mail on the coffee table, pick up the envelope, and just stare at it in my hands as I sit on the couch. I'm too nervous to open it by myself.

I don't know how long I sit on the couch, but that is where Edward finds me when he gets back from the store.

"Bella?" he questions.

I look up at him and give him a small smile.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing, just, ummm," I stutter out.

I hold the envelope toward him; his eyes widen in recognition.

"Did you open it yet?" he asks, anxiously.

"No. Too scared," I whisper.

"You don't have any reason to be, baby. I know you passed."

"I don't know that."

"Then open it and show me I'm right."

"I can't."

"Do you want me to open it?"

I hold it out to him; he takes it and I can hear the paper give way as he opens it. I look up in shock as he picks me up and swings me around the living room.

"I knew it!" he shouts as we spin.

"I'm gonna be sick!" I shriek as he finally slows down.

He places me on my feet, my head still spinning, and I sit back down on the couch to steady myself.

"Are you okay, baby? I'm so sorry I made you dizzy, I was just so happy for you."

"It's okay, Edward. Calm down. I'm fine," I reassure him. "You just startled me. So I passed?"

"Yes you did. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, baby. Now I need to call Sal and let him know, then sign up for my class for my PHD."

"We can do that tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate. Text everyone that we are going out to dinner to celebrate. Everyone needs to meet us here at six dressed nice. I will make all the arrangements."

"Uh, okay."

I watch him take out his cell and make a call as I grab mine and send out a mass text.

'_Passed my test. Be here by 6 for celebrating tonight, dress nice'_

I got back texts of agreement and congratulations from everyone as I walked to find my husband.

"Thank you, we will see you tonight. Bye."

He hangs up and smiles at me.

"All set."

"Where we going?" I question.

"It's a surprise. Now let's relax in the pool until we have to get ready to go."

"Okay."

We walk outside and I strip down to my bikini, making Edward groan at all my flesh on display. I giggle then make a mad dash for the pool and dive in. We hang out by the pool until four and then head upstairs to shower and get ready.

"What do I wear?" I call out to Edward from the closet.

"Something nice. Either of your dresses I got you from Vegas would work."

"Umm, how fancy is this place?" I question.

"Just wear whatever you want, baby."

He walks over and wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses my neck making me moan.

"All I heard was whatever you want, baby. Don't say that unless you want me to throw you down right here and ride your cock like my own personal pony."

He groans and pulls me back just a little tighter to his front, where I feel his hard cock poking me in the small of my back. We both jump when there is pounding on our bedroom door.

"Get your cock away from little cuz, cuz!" Em shouts, making us jump apart at his words.

"Damn cockblocking cousin."

"We are getting dressed, Em. You should too!" Edward shouts back.

"I am! So is Jas! Now move it, I'm hungry!"

"When are you not hungry?!" I shout back, as I grab a dress and heels.

"When I eat! Now move!" Em yells as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" he booms; then we hear what sounds like a herd of elephants going down the stairs.

I throw on the dress and heels and walk out of the closet to find my husband sitting on our bed watching me.

"You look sexy as fuck, baby. Do we have to go?" Edward whines.

"It was your idea so suck it up. Let's go."

I grab his hand, my purse and we head downstairs into the melee of our family.

**A/N: So there you have part one of the night. Stay tuned for dinner and some fun! The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

I grab his hand, my purse and we head downstairs into the melee of our family.

~Ch 24~

**EPOV**

Everyone soon arrives and we carpool to our destination. I told Bella back in Vegas I would take her here, so I am keeping my promise. We soon pull into the lot near our destination and Bella's eyes widen as she takes in the view from the car.

"The Space Needle?" she questions.

"I did promise you we'd come, didn't I?"

"You did, thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." I get out of the car, walk around it, open her door, and hold my hand out for her. "Come on, let's go celebrate."

The look of awe on Bella's face is exactly what I hoped to see. She had been so nervous about her test results, but I knew she would pass. I hate when she doubts herself and I'm going to do everything in my power to change that.

The ride up to the restaurant was fast, just over thirty seconds. We were quickly seated with the amazing view over our shoulders. The service is speedy and accurate. For the prices on the menu, I would hope everything is going to be smooth for the evening. Once our drinks are delivered, Garrett clears his throat.

"I'd like to make a toast," he announces. We all hold up our drinks. "To my little sister, I am so proud of you, baby girl. I knew you would pass your test." He holds up his drink we all follow. "To Bella."

"To Bella," we all mimic.

I smile as Bella gets up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rounds the table and attacks Garrett with hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, brother."

"Love you too, sis."

She walks back over to me as the salads arrive. We sit and eat, making small talk with the rest of our large group as the food and drinks disappear. Once dinner is through, there is a fight among all of the males as to who is going to pay.

"It's my turn, assholes!" Mike hisses. "Ben, Garrett and Edward paid for things during the Vegas trip. This is all mine."

"Damn, Bells, I think bossman is going to blow a gasket if he doesn't pay," I hear Emmett whisper to Bella next to me.

"He's our bossy older brother, Emmett. He likes to get his way," I whisper-yell, making Mike turn toward me and stick his tongue out at me in reply.

Bella's giggles from next to me and it makes me smile at her. She's so damn beautiful.

"Are you happy, Bella?" I question.

"More than you will ever know," she answers.

"With me?"

She leans over and kisses me softly.

"Why would I not be? You are, and have given me everything I could possibly want and need."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Your love," she replies, smiling.

"Can we go down to the plaza and have some fun now?" Garrett begs. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"After we go to the top and check out the view, yes we can," I reply.

"Then let's go people!" he squeals, making the table erupt into laughter.

"How in the hell is he a lawyer?" Bella questions.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I swear he is five, not nearing thirty."

"Don't you dare say the T word, missy," Garrett warns.

"Why, you are nearing that age, aren't you?" she teases him.

"No. I will be twenty nine and holding for the rest of my life," he replies.

"Good God, he sounds like a woman." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Why, baby?"

"'Twenty nine and holding?' Sounds like a chick thing to say."

I laugh and pull her into my arms as we exit the elevator on the top of the needle. We all pair off and walk around in the nice, warm air of summer. Bella takes out a camera and shoots off a bunch of pictures of the night sky as we make a complete circle of the building.

"Let's go play!" Gar exclaims, bouncing up and down in front of us making Bella and I laugh at his antics.

"Alright, alright," Bella placates him. "Round everyone up and we will go play your silly games."

"Yay!" he shouts and runs off to round up the rest of the couples.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," I whisper.

"I love you more, Edward Anthony Cullen."

We all gather at the elevators and head back down to street level, stopping in the gift shop to buy souvenirs of our night out. After we are done purchasing our goodies, we head for all of the games in the buildings in the plaza.

Everyone breaks off as they find a game they want to play. Garrett grabs Bella's hand and grins at me.

"Hey! Where are you taking my wife?" I question.

"To find some weinerhosen!" he shouts, as I look at him in confusion as they walk off.

_What the fuck is weinerhosen?_

**A/N: So there is the next chapter. Who else but Edward is wonder what weinerhosen is? Find out next chapter LOL The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"Hey! Where are you taking my wife?" I question.

"To find some weinerhosen!" he shouts, as I look at him in confusion as they walk off.

_What the fuck is weinerhosen?_

~Ch 25~

**BPOV**

I turn to Garrett as he pulls me away from Edward and look at him in confusion.

"What the fuck is weinerhosen?"

"Uh...well...you know..." he stutters as we walk.

"Spill it, brother."

"TanyaandIhaven'thadsexyet," he spills out.

"Do you wanna repeat that slower for me?"

"Tanya and I haven't had sex yet."

"Okay, and?"

"I was hoping tonight's the night, but I need some condoms. Hence, weinerhosen."

I grin and start to crack up when I think about breaking up the word into two.

_Weiner hosen_. Epic.

"Oh God, that is hilarious!" I giggle.

"So can we go find some please?"

"I think the store at the corner should have some. Come on."

"Hehe, you said come," Gar retorts, as I roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Come on, you overgrown child. Let's go get some hosen for your weiner. I bet you still have a rubber ducky for when you take a bath too."

"Don't knock Mr. Quackers. He's been helping me navigate the traitorous bubbles for a long time."

I crack up as we walk, arm in arm, down the plaza to the liquor store, where we indeed did find his weinerhosen. He bought a few boxes of them and slid them into his jacket pocket to hide them after he paid. We grab a few drinks and head back to the midway to play some games. I giggle when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I watch Garrett shoot hoops to win a prize.

"What in the hell is weinerhosen, baby?" Edward whispers in my ear, making me giggle.

I turn my head to whisper back. "Think about the word, Edward. Break it up and I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Weinerhosen. Weiner hosen?" He looks up at me and smirks.

_By george, I think he's got it._

"Figure it out?" I laugh.

"Condoms?" he whispers.

"And _bingo_ was his name-o," I sing.

Apparently spending even a few minutes in Garrett's company is turning me into a child too. He has got me spouting nursery rhyme songs about purchasing condoms.

I am having a great time with my husband and our family, but I still can't believe I'm going to be teaching at the university with my husband, by my side no less. I can't wait to call Sal and let him know tomorrow. I want to get everything set up and ready in the next few weeks for me to not only teach but to get enrolled into the doctorate program as well.

I giggle as Edward walks over to a game and wins a large, stuffed teddy bear. He walks over to me with it and presents it to me.

"For you, my love."

"Awwwww, thanks, baby. I love him."

"Good. Now how about we go home and celebrate," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at me lasciviously, making me giggle.

I turn to the rest of our family.

"I'm tired, all. We are gonna head home," I spout off, trying to keep my blush at bay.

"Night, Bella," is chorused around us.

"Night," Edward reiterates as we turn to head to the car.

**EPOV- While Bella and Garrett are acquiring the weinerhosen (giggles)**

As soon as Garrett and Bella are gone, I set my sights on my sister. I find her with Jasper. _Shocker_, I think, as I roll my eyes.

"I need your help, Ali." I request.

"What can I do for you, brother dear?" she questions.

"I want to get Bella a good Christmas present, but I want your help."

"What do you wanna get her, bro?" Jas asks.

"Did you see her wedding ring?"

"Yeah, and?" he replies.

"Spit it out, Edward. What do you want?" Ali asks impatiently.

"I want to buy her a diamond ring. I don't think just the band is enough. I want her to know she is loved and cherished."

"I'm sure she knows already. A diamond doesn't matter to her. Her band is enough for her. Trust me," Jas adds.

"I just feel so bad that all we did was get bands. I want the whole world to know she's mine."

"As long as she knows, does it really matter?" he questions me, as Ali stands by his side mute.

I turn to Alice.

"Ali? What do you think?"

"How about you play it by ear, and see what happens between now and then. Feel her out about a ring, or what she would want as a present," she suggests.

"I like that idea. I will do just that. Can you both please keep this conversation to yourselves for now?" I question.

"No problem, bro. I just want my cousin happy. You make her happy, so we are good," Jasper replies honestly.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"You know I will always have your back, Edward. Just give me the word and I will help you find the perfect ring if you do decide to get her one."

"It's why I came to you, pix. I know you are always up for shopping," I tease.

"Whatever, Edward," she scoffs, making me laugh.

I turn a little and see Garrett and Bella walking back before they stop so Garrett can play the basketball game.

"I'm gonna go hang with the wife."

"See ya!" Ali says.

"Later, bro," Jasper adds.

I turn and go back to my wife. Thinking about the dilemma I have gotten myself into. I wish I got her a diamond ring to begin with. I guess I have some more thinking to do.

**A/N: So there you have what weinerhosen is. Who guessed correctly? LOL I know I had 1 or 2 who did! What do you think of what Edward asked of Alice and Jasper? What should he do? Should he buy her one anyways? The new fic, Eight Crazy Nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

I turn and go back to my wife. Thinking about the dilemma I have gotten myself into. I wish I got her a diamond ring to begin with. I guess I have some more thinking to do.

~Ch 26~

**BPOV**

The week after my results flies by in a call to Sal about me passing my test, a couple trips to campus to sign me up for the doctorate program and set up my office and see where my class is, and my new Porsche is delivered. Em and Jas' eyes bug out when they come home from work to find it sitting in the driveway.

The rest of July and most of August go by with lots of relaxing, hanging out with our friends, and tons of naked time with my fuckhot husband.

I wake up the morning of the first day of school excited, but nervous. I am glad I am on TA duty today with Edward for the first day. My first solo class won't be until tomorrow, and I am apprehensive of how it will go.

I go into the kitchen and make us breakfast and lunch to take with us as Edward showers. I drink coffee and eat my food as I wait for him to be finished in the bathroom. I set out the plates for my three men on the breakfast bar as I refill my coffee and head back upstairs. I knock on Em and then Jas' door, letting them know coffee and food are ready in the kitchen for them then head into the master bedroom to start getting ready for the day.

"Is that you, angel?" Edward asks from the closet.

"Yeah, baby. What's up?" I question.

"I'm debating what to wear for the first day."

"No more old man clothes. Wear a pair of your new jeans and a polo with a blazer with some Chucks," I suggest.

"What are you going to wear, angel?"

"What do you suggest if you are wearing jeans?"

"What about what you wore to the concert? Jeans and a cute top? You are a professor now, but we are young, we can wear whatever we want. We don't have to dress up."

"You always did," I tease. "And not well either."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles. "I'm glad you and the girls showed me how to dress my age and I didn't have to be the stuffy doctor anymore, even with my title."

"I will wear my cute but dressy top with my jeans. I have to go shower, be back in a bit to change. Yours and the boys' food is on the breakfast bar."

"Thanks, angel," he says, kissing me as he walks out of the closet after he throws on his polo and grabs his blazer and shoes on the way out the bedroom door.

I walk into the bathroom, turn on the water, and grab out everything I will need to get ready after my shower. I wash quickly and get back out to get ready. I blow dry my hair, do some light make-up and head into the closet to get dressed. I throw on some True Religion jeans, my western button up with the sleeves rolled up showing off my new tatts, and I giggle as I pick up the fuck me heels and put them on just to tease my husband with them all day. I turn in the mirror and see they make my ass look good.

I saunter down the stairs to find all three men in the living room watching the news. I see all the dishes stacked in the sink and glare into the living room.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Emmett Dale McCarty! Jasper Aaron Whitlock!" I watch as all their heads whip around to face me.

"Uh oh, someone peed in her cheerios," Em comments, making me growl.

I stomp over to him and grab ahold of his ear; he hisses in pain as I drag him into the kitchen. Edward and Jasper are smart enough to follow quietly behind us.

"I'm not your fucking maid!" I spew out. "Just because I care enough to see that you all are fed before your long days doesn't mean I should have to clean up after you guys. Clean this shit up."

A chorus of yes ma'am's follows me as I stomp out of the room. I go into our office and get my bag together, muttering under my breath about the Neanderthals that I live with.

I walk outside and smile when I see Edward waiting for me in his car.

"I have a late meeting, angel. Take your car today, we can carpool the rest of the week."

"Whatever, baby."

I grab my keys and hop into my new car. I am kind of happy that I get to drive it since it was delivered a few days ago, and I haven't left the house since it arrived. I pull out of the driveway and follow Edward's Camaro to school. We parked in the teachers lot. I pull out my parking pass and place it on the rear view mirror. I grab my bag and follow Edward into the English building.

We enter his classroom, place our messenger bags under the desk, and get ready for the students to file in. Edward stands and leans against his desk as I sit behind it waiting for class to start.

I look around as people come in and take a seat, noticing that this class is just as all the others I have been in. The girls sit up front for a good look at my husband, and the boys sit behind to look at the girls in front. At eight he looks up and smiles at everyone.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had an amazing summer. I'm going to take roll to make sure everyone is here and then see if people didn't show, I will let crashers join us. My TA, Isabella will be handing out the syllabus while I do so."

I grab the stack of syllabi and head for the back of the room to start handing them out, row by row. I internally giggle when I see a few of the guys try to get my attention as I hand out the papers to them with my right hand, my left is holding the stack and they have yet to see my wedding band.

"Hey, hot girl. Can I take you out sometime?" a guy requests.

"Nope, sorry," I reply quietly, and move onto the next row.

When I get toward the front I hear something that makes me wanna smack someone.

"Damn, did you all see that Dr. Cullen has taken the horrid clothes stick out of his ass. He looks fuckhot," a bimbo in the front says.

I growl and hand them the papers and stomp back to the front.

"Hey!" Edward shouts out. "You guys back there! What are you all talking about and not paying attention to me?" he questions them.

"We were just talking about the sweet ass on your TA. Can you hook a brother up?" he asks. Edward and I smirk. It's about time he gets to experience what I have for the last few years.

"Name?" Edward growls out.

"Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Well, Jacob. I'd have to ask you and your friends to please stop ogling my wife's ass!" he hisses.

"You got married?" a whiney girl asks from up front. "But I am only taking this class to get a piece of you."

"Oh please!" I snort and roll my eyes. "Better women than you have tried, that's for sure. And they still didn't succeed."

"That's because they weren't you, angel," Edward replies.

The few normal girls in the room all 'awww' at his comment, while the boys, and I do mean boys, snicker and make whip cracking sounds.

"Damn right they weren't me," I respond back, then turn to the boys in back. "If any of you have me for Tuesday and Thursday English 101, just know I won't put up with this shit from you boys. And I do mean boys. You are acting like children, and I don't teach children, I teach adults, if I wanted to teach children I would. Now behave and listen to Edward go over the syllabus so you can all get out of here," I demand.

Edward's whimper behind me makes me smirk. Today is going to be interesting for sure.

**A/N: So there you have the first morning of class. What do you think of what the boys said and did? What about the girls? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:So the plot bunnies attacked at a bad time. In the last few months I have lost 4 people I loved dearly. This is a product of that pain. I hope you all enjoy! I needed to write some love when I am in so much pain.**

**SM owns. I only make them play in my world.**

**This will be beta'd by Story Painter of PTB. I want to thank deebelle1 and iloveedward12 for pre-reading.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

Edward's whimper behind me makes me smirk. Today is going to be interesting for sure.

~Ch 27~

**EPOV**

After this morning, I am buying her a huge diamond ring and that is final! I can't believe the little shits in my class had the audacity to hit on my wife right in front of me! How dare they!

I try to calm myself as I go over the syllabus with them then let them out as soon as we are done, telling them I will see them on Wednesday. I sign all the crash slips for the people wanting to add this class. Bella giggles at me after the last person leaves.

"Don't laugh at me, angel."

"You looked like you wanted to rip up the teenagers."

"I did."

She rolls her eyes at me.

"You were not any better with the girls, angel," I taunt back.

"They are nothing but two bit whores trying to fuck their way to an A. It's pathetic," she retorts.

"You were still jealous."

"Hell yeah I was. You're my man and I don't share!"

"Well, the same thing goes for me, angel."

"I was hoping it was going to be better than the last four years. I had to sit back and watch while all those girls in my classes always drooled over you while sitting up front."

"But you drooled over me for the last four years too," I state.

"Kettle meet pot. I may have, but you were clueless until Vegas. Besides, I wasn't obvious, and I sure as hell didn't flaunt my breasts in your face...at least not until after we were married."

"But you did write that story," I retort.

I can't help but laugh at her face as she hears that. She's so cute when she gets worked up.

"Yeah, well, you bought me a house and we weren't even a couple yet!"

She has a point. We were both clueless fools, but thankfully, it all worked out.

"You're right," I say. "How about we go eat in my office. Maybe even relieve all this built up pressure in your back."

"Let's do that after your next class. I don't think we could pull off a quicky in twenty minutes."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her hard and deep.

"Mmmmm, no. I don't think so either. You know I like to take my time with you."

"Yes and please, Doctor Cullen."

"Your wish, my command, Professor Cullen."

"Ohhhhh, Professor Cullen," she coos. "I think I like being called that." She shivers in my arms as the next class starts to file into the room in the same manner as the previous one; the ladies in the front and the guys in the back.

I stand next to Bella and wrap my arm around her waist. I can tell they're shocked to see not only my new look, but the woman in my arms too. I won't be making the same mistake as I did with the last group.

Once they are all seated, I make my introductions. "Welcome class. I'm Doctor Cullen and my TA for this semester is Isabella Cullen, my wife and the new English Professor."

Bella rolls her eyes at my obvious marking my territory move, but the smirk that goes with it in the direction of all the front seat tarts tells me she likes it. Especially since it marks me as hers as well. She really is easy for me to read now that I know what is going on inside that sexy, dirty mind of hers. She would have scratched their eyes out if she was allowed on the principle of it alone.

The thing that really gets me is the fact these boys—because there is no way I'm going to call them men—still leer at my woman from the back of the classroom. She's not a piece of meat...well, she's _my_ piece of meat, but they should have some self respect.

_Grrrr. That diamond is getting bigger in my mind by the second! _

I go through the syllabus after Bella passes them out again, the little shits in the top rows making me wonder how big of a ring I can actually find on such short notice. They watch her ass as she goes up and down the stairs with the stack of papers. Fucking pigs. I rush through the listing of materials and books we will cover throughout the semester just to get them out of my room, and away from my wife. I dismiss them after only thirty minutes and take Bella's hand, our messenger bags, and head out to my office for lunch—fuming and hornier than ever.

I toss our bags on my desk as the door closes and throw Bella up against my door once it has shut, my mouth descending on hers before I can latch it locked behind us. I use my full height and weight to pin her to the door as I kiss her until neither of us can breathe, making her moan and groan into my mouth. I slide my hands around her hips and grab a jean clad ass cheek in each hand as I pull her up against my body.

"Oh God," she moans as her luscious legs wrap around my waist, grinding on my hard and already weeping cock.

"I'm not God, but I will show you heaven," I reply as I take her over to the couch and show her the depth of my love for her, and only her.

There is no way I'll ever allow anyone or anything to come between the two of us. She's my everything. I will find the perfect ring to show the world just how damn special she is to me.

**A/N: So there you have the first morning of school. What do you think will happen next? I'm sorry it's been 2 weeks since I last updated. This fic wasn't talking to me and I didn't wanna post crap so I waited. I will be working on the next chapter in the next few days. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


End file.
